Triangulation
by wildbats
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun night out for Greg changes his life in ways he never imagined. Now he has to pray his fellow CSI's can help him out with the investigation. Morgan and Nick will be the two who are there for him most. Will he end up with one of them after all is said and done? Greg/Morgan/Nick
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So here is my new story. It takes place in current times pretty much on the show. It's another Greg focused story but Nick and Morgan play very big parts and maybe there will be a coupling (okay there will be but you have to read to find out who he ends up with, if anyone). This is mostly a starter chapter and then in the next one the core plot of the story will be introduced. Expect lots of angst and drama as usual from me. I have half this story already written just got to get it typed out. Hopefully it will be updated more often than my last one. Enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

The warm breeze did nothing to break the one hundred plus degree heat wave that hung over Las Vegas the last few days. He wiped at his brow and silently cursed the murderer for dumping a body out in the middle of nowhere in this scorching weather. He glanced over at his case partner and felt better knowing she was suffering just as much as he was.

He placed the last bit of fabric he found in the sand in the brown paper evidence bag. He walked over to Morgan Brody to see if she was about finished. "We should have been back to the lab by now. Are you almost done?" he asked her. She peered up at him through her sunglasses. She liked how the sun made his soft, spikey-like hair almost look blonde.

"I am just finishing this last shoe impression and then we can get out of this heat," she said as she focused back on the shoe print in the sand.

Greg Sanders looked down at her and contemplated asking her out for a beer after work. He liked her, a lot and since he got cruelly shot down by the person he had wanted to be with, Morgan was looking more attractive to him every day. "Say, do you want to grab a beer together after work?" He finally asked her.

She looked up at him again knowing full well he had a crush on her. She had been ignoring his attempts at dates for some time now, but she had to admit she was really craving a beer and he really was cute.

"Sure, why not, as long as you are buying as you still own me one," she said with a smile.

He grinned back. "Ah yes, I do don't I? Well you are on then. Let's put all this stuff in the back of the Tahoe and get back to the lab. I am sure Russell is having a fit by now that we have not come back yet."

They gathered their evidence and placed it in the back of the Tahoe. Greg got behind the wheel as he knew Vegas a lot better than Morgan who was still fairly new to town. They had all stopped teasing her about getting lost on the way to a crime scene and usually someone else did the driving if it was someplace new to her.

"So where do you plan on going for this beer after work? I hope it isn't too far from the lab," she asked him as he drove.

He shrugged, "We can just go to Louie's around the block. That way it's close to the lab and not too far from our places. I know I rather have a cheap cab ride back if I drink too much than an expensive one. Besides, Louie's is nice and casual and open early," he grinned. With them working the graveyard shift there often weren't too many bars serving that early. Their nights out were late mornings for most people. But they were used to their schedules and having a beer at 10 am wasn't as strange as it sounded.

"I agree with you there but I won't be drinking enough to not be able to drive home. I'm pretty bushed after spending all morning out in that heat. I am ready to just have a couple cold ones and call it a day," she said as she gazed out at their surroundings as they drove back to the lab. They were in city limits now and the casinos were now looming in the not too far distance.

"Yeah the heat can be draining. Just hard to believe it got so hot so quick this morning," he said.

They got to the lab and caught up their supervisor, D.B. Russell on their findings. They turned in their evidence to be processed and made their notes before hanging up their vests in their lockers and heading over in their separate cars to Louie's Bar and Grill.

They sat down at a table and ordered a couple beers and some wings to eat. "So has Vegas grown on you yet?" Greg asked her as he took a sip of his beer. She shrugged. "I guess it has although this heat is not helping it in the points department and I still really miss the beach," she said.

"You know, I'm from California, further up the coast but there are days I miss the beach too," he told her. She cocked her head. "Really? I didn't peg you for a California boy the way you talk about Vegas."

"Well I've lived here most of my adult life. I've got caught up in it. You can't beat the night life."

"So do you ever go back home?" She asked him. He looked at his beer and took another swig. "Not much," he said quietly. She felt there was something more he was not saying. Was he not close to his family? She could kind of relate. She was still sort of cold towards her biological father, Conrad Ecklie but she had to admit he was making strides in making up to her all their lost time.

"Don't you get along with your family?" She decided to risk asking.

He started playing with the label on the beer bottle. "It's kind of complicated. My mom was always overprotective and well my dad…well he wasn't around much," he shrugged.

"Hmm, sounds like something else we have in common then," she said before taking another swig. She noticed he seemed deep in thought. There was definitely something more to that story she could tell but she would let it go for now. But it made her like him more, knowing there was more to him than just the brainy and sometimes goofy CSI guy he seemed be.

The wings came and while they ate they made small talk about their college experiences. "Stanford, even more impressive," she grinned at him. He shared a crooked smile and blushed a bit down at his beer.

"Yeah, well what can I say, I was a nerd in school. I really enjoyed chemistry and the like. But hey, it landed me the top job here in Vegas pretty much right after graduation so it paid off," he told her.

"Then why did you leave the lab for field work?" she asked him.

"I was getting restless in the lab and sick of always hearing Nick and Warrick and Sara tell me about their much more exciting days out of the lab. I wanted to be a part of that. Grissom, our old Supervisor, gave me the chance twice actually and well the rest is history.

"Warrick was the CSI who was involved with that Gedda guy and killed by the former Under-Sherriff, right?" She asked, wondering more about the history of the lab.

"Yeah, he was a great guy and it really changed a lot of us after he was killed." He shook his head, remembering getting the call and then seeing Grissom covered in his blood as he came back to the lab.

"Changed you how?" She asked. He looked up at her. "We don't put up with as much shit anymore. We are less likely to let things roll over us, I would say."

"I guess I can see that," she said thoughtfully.

He decided to change the subject. "So what actually brought you here to Las Vegas?"

She took another swig of her beer before answering. "Well the fiasco in LA with Haskell sort of put a black mark on me and they had financial cutbacks, so I was one to go. Vegas seemed like the next best place since my dad was here and well, it is the top lab in the country."

"Do you, uh, leave anyone behind?" Greg asked, trying to find out if she had a boyfriend back in LA. She smiled, knowing why he was asking but it soon turned to a frown as she remembered her ex-boyfriend.

"No one to be concerned about anymore. Let's just say it was a rough relationship and I'm not really eager to get back into one anytime soon," she said to him. She felt bad saying it like that but she really was not interested in dating a co-worker right now since her last was one. She was happy being single for now with no attachments.

"Oh," he replied, dejectedly. He had the worst luck with trying to be in a relationship. His last one lasted but only a few days only to have his girlfriend end up being a murderer. He at least figured dating someone from work that he knew and basically trusted would be better than his previous relationships. But his luck with trying to date a co-worker was bombing too. He was about to give up on love completely.

Morgan could see that his mood soured and she felt a bit guilty. "Say how about the next round is on me?" But he shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for any more drinks or any more company. He was ready to go home and mope now.

"Maybe next time but right now I think it's time to go home and get some sleep. We had a long day," he said to her. He pulled out some money and tossed it on the table to cover the bill. "Are you going to be okay to go home?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I will be fine, than. I'll see you at work later on then?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "I'm off, remember, I traded days with Sara. I guess you will have to figure that case out without me for the night."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sara needed the extra day to visit her husband." Greg nodded. "Yes, she wanted a long weekend to see him."

Morgan stood up and grabbed her purse. "Well, have a nice day off then. I better get home myself." Greg stood up and walked out with her to their cars. Greg waited for her to leave before even getting in his car.

He sat in his car, wondering about his lack of love life again. Perhaps he needed to try going for guys again. He was bi-sexual and the recent relationships that lasted longer seemed to be with men. The one man he really wanted he had absolutely no hopes of ever being with after what happened a month prior when he tried to come on to him. That was the biggest mistake of his life and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret it.

He sighed and started his car up. As he drove home his mind was too preoccupied with his love life to even notice that someone was following him. He still had no idea when he pulled into his parking spot at his condo and went to his door.

He unlocked his door and went inside. He went straight for his cabinet under his sink and grabbed a bottle of Vodka. He got a glass out of his other cabinet and poured half a glass worth of vodka in it. He went over to his sofa and sat down. He took a long sip of the drink and set his glass down. He eyed a picture on his side table and picked it up. It was a team picture taken before Catherine left. He missed her. She had a way of telling him things without any bullshit. He liked that. So many others tried to pick their words carefully but she spoke straight from the heart. He felt like anytime he did he got burned.

He looked at Nick in the photo. The photo was taken before the incident. He thought back to the day he was invited over to Nick's for a Bar-b-que. The beer had been flowing heavily and the food was great. A few others had been there but they left leaving Greg alone with Nick. They had been sitting on Nick's sofa when Greg found himself staring at the man he loved but had been so afraid to say anything to. The alcohol gave him courage though and when Nick turned around and asked him why he was staring at him so funny, he made a move that he regretted to this day. He had quickly moved in and kissed Nick. Nick seemed to let it go on for a few seconds before he pulled away and slugged Greg, asking him what the hell he was doing. Greg was horrified by Nick's reaction, he was sure that Nick had feelings for him too but that reaction was not what he expected.

_Nick looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell was that? Do you think I'm gay or something?" Nick yelled at him. "I…I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I…shit Nick. I'm sorry," he tried apologizing._

"_Get the fuck out of my house and don't ever speak of this again to anyone, do you hear me?" Nick yelled in anger._

_ Greg was almost scared of him at that moment. His jaw was throbbing from the hit he took and Greg wasn't sure he would ever be able to talk to him again. "I'm leaving. I'm really sorry." He said before he practically ran out the door. When he got to his car and started it, he started crying. He was mortified but he could see Nick look out the window at him. He knew that really he shouldn't be driving but he pretty much felt sobered up after that happened. He was able to drive home with no incident even though his hands were shaking the whole time he was holding the steering wheel. _

_ He ended up not being able to get any sleep and called in sick the next day. Later the following day he had a knock at his door. He looked out the peephole and saw it was Nick. He didn't look angry but Greg was scared to open the door to him he hated to admit to himself. _

_ "Greg, I know you're inside and I know why you didn't come into work. We need to talk," Nick yelled through the door. Greg bit the bullet and opened the door to him. Nick frowned when he saw how disheveled he was and how his jaw was bruised and swollen a little. Nick felt guilty. He walked inside and Greg kept his distance from him. _

_ "Look about yesterday, I over-reacted. I just never expected you to kiss me. I'm…" he hesitated before he continued on. "I'm not into guys okay and I didn't realize you were." Greg looked down. "I'm bi-sexual but I have been crazy about you for years and more recently I thought you were into me. I was wrong, I'm so sorry," Greg apologized again._

_ "I accept. Listen I don't want it to be awkward around work for us. We'll just act like nothing happened," Nick suggested. Greg thought that was easier said than done, especially when he was the one with the bruised jaw._

_ "Sure, I don't want it to ruin our work relationship either. Now that I know that you are definitely not into guys I'll keep my distance personally. Okay?" Greg asked, not sure that's how Nick wanted it._

_ "Yes, that's okay. I just wanted to clear the air between us. Sorry about hitting you. I…I guess I will see you at work tomorrow," Nick said before walking to the door. Greg watched him leave and then locked the door after him. _

Greg sighed as he looked at Nick in the photo. He was never going to find love in the workplace. He was kidding himself. He just figured if he was going to find love, he was going to have to get out more. He decided he was going to go out for the evening. But first he finished off his drink and headed for the shower. He would try to get a few hours of sleep before heading out for a night of fun and possibly finding someone.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- I want to thank the few people who already left reviews. Things take off with this chapter. The true drama begins here. Hope you enjoy and review!_

* * *

Greg walked into Club Parliament looking for a night of fun and whatever else may come. He went up to the bar and ordered a drink first. He got a gin and tonic and sipped on it as he looked around at the club. He came a little early but he was eager to get out of his place and stop wallowing in his own depression. The crowd was still fairly small but it was a lively one. The dance floor was occupied by mostly couples; men with women, men with men, and women with women. He liked this club because it was GLBT friendly, so he was bound to find someone interesting there.

He was looking around when he heard his name called. "Hey Sanders, long time no see." He turned around and approaching him was a friend he had not seen in ages. "Hey Whit, what's up?" Greg asked as he greeted him with a quick hug.

"Not much, just the same old stuff. So is the LVPD lab keeping you busy with all the crime in this city?" Whit asked him. Greg nodded. "Yeah it sure does. It's rare to get a day off lately so when I have one I decided I need to get out more."

"Ahh, still looking for love in all the wrong places," Whit joked with him with a nudge. "Ha ha, funny but I'm not as lucky as you to find love in the workplace. Speaking of, where is Mike?"

"He's still at work. He's working on some research project that has a deadline coming up. He will meet me here when he is done." Greg knew Whit, which was short for Whitman from college. He hated his first name, Eugene so he earned the nickname Whit in school. They both were in Chemistry together. Whit ended up getting a job at UNLV as a professor teaching and his partner was also a professor at the university in the Physics department. They were both brainiacs but they knew how to enjoy life. It was nice for Greg to run into him.

They ordered more drinks and sat catching up on life while Whit waited for Mike. Neither noticed the guy sitting down at the other end of the bar keeping a close eye on Greg.

"Sanders, long time no see." They both turned around and laughed when they saw Mike walk up. "Geez, you two are really two of a kind," Greg laughed seeing as they used the same greeting. They shook hands and ordered up more drinks.

"Time for me to take my man out onto the dance floor. Good luck, Sanders. Nice seeing you again. We need to keep in better touch," Whit said to him. "I agree." They did a quick confirmation of phone numbers before Greg watched them go out to the dance floor.

He finished off his drink and decided since the dance floor was more crowded now to go out and dance. It wasn't long for him to be out there before he had a couple people start dancing with him. One was a blonde girl, who sort of reminded him of Morgan. The other was a cute guy with messy hair and bright blue eyes. Greg had to admit the girl who reminded him of Morgan was cute but she was not Morgan and so he leaned more towards the guy.

The girl got the hint after a while and ended up moving along, letting Greg dance with the blue eyed cutie. He realized that he was totally unlike his usual guy type which was maybe a good thing.

"So I haven't seen you here before," the blue eyed guy yelled in his ear over the music. "I work too much and don't get out enough," Greg responded with a grin. "Well I can make sure you get out and have more fun if you want," the other guy responded with a gleaming smile. Greg wasn't sure if it was the alcohol impairing his judgment or just the guy himself but he sure liked this guy.

"I could use more fun in my life," Greg replied. "Well my name is Joey and I wouldn't mind making your life more fun," the other guy giggled. Greg realized he was obviously intoxicated too but so far everything was very innocent and that he liked.

"I'm Greg. How about we show some of these others how to dance?" He smirked. Joey nodded and they went out into the middle of the dance floor and started really getting into the music and dancing.

After a few dances, they both were in need of a break. They headed for the bar to relax a little. "Say, I have to use the bathroom," Greg told Joey. "So do I, so I'll join you." They headed to the restroom together, neither noticing another man following them. Greg headed into a stall while Joey went to a urinal. The other man entered shortly after they did. He surveyed the stalls and realized they were the only three in there. He smiled at his luck again. He went back to the main door and saw an out of order sign behind it and placed it outside the door. Joey thought he was just a janitor since he was dressed in coveralls.

Joey turned away from the urinals to go wash his hands when he accidently bumped into the larger man. "Sorry dude," he said quickly. "So am I," said the man who looked like a janitor. He pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stuck it in Joey's neck. "What the fuck?" Joey said before he started feeling woozy and fell into the man's arms. He laid him down on the floor and prepared the other syringe for his true target. He waited right outside the door.

Greg hadn't heard the racket from Joey since the dance music was blasting in the restroom also. He finished using the bathroom and unlocked his stall door. He stepped out and saw Joey lying on the tile ground. He was about to go over to him when he felt an arm go around his waist and something jabbed in his neck. The man's arm kept him from turning around and the drug quickly set in, making him feel lightheaded and then falling to the ground.

The janitor moved their bodies out of sight from the doorway and looked out. No one stood there; it seemed the guys already were using the women's restroom as their own. He stepped out the side exit door and pulled in a garbage cart from outside into the hallway. He pulled it into the men's bathroom where Greg and Joey laid unconscious. He picked them both up and placed them into the garbage cart. He then took the trash bags and placed them over their bodies so no one would see them when he pushed them out the door.

He removed the out of order sign as he moved the cart out of the bathroom and into the hallway, heading towards the side exit door. No one paid any attention to him, just thinking he was the janitor. He moved the cart outside where his car was. He looked around carefully before taking them one by one and placing them in the trunk of his car, trash bags still covering their bodies mostly.

When they were secure inside his trunk he left the cart outside the club and smiled at how easy it had been. He got into his car and drove off to his next destination with his two victims.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As consciousness came to him, he groaned as his head was killing him. He remembered drinking quite a bit but he didn't think he'd wake up with this bad of a hangover. He sighed and caught a smell that alarmed him suddenly. It was a smell that he smelt way too often on the job, that metallic, rusty like smell. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in his bedroom, in his bed. He realized he was naked. He lifted his hands and there was some blood on them. He turned his head and jumped out of bed at the sight. His heart beat rapidly as he saw where the smell of blood came from. He had been lying next to a dead body. Not just any dead body, he remembered he was the guy he met at the bar. _Joey that was his name,_ he thought but didn't remember taking him home with him and definitely didn't remember seeing him like this.

He looked down at himself and saw blood splattered on his body and a little on his hands. He started to hyperventilate as he looked back at his bed. Joey lay naked on top of his bed with several stab wounds and the final one was obvious as Greg recognized his kitchen knife in Joey's chest. "Oh God, I didn't…I couldn't have done this. Why don't I remember how we got here and how this happened?" he said to himself in anguish. "What do I do?" He asked himself in panic. He was naked and so was Joey. He realized his ass hurt some. _Oh God, did we have sex? _He was not one to have sex right away, usually.

His mind was racing. He knew he had to call this in. He couldn't just call 911 though. He was scared. He saw his cell phone on his nightstand and picked it up. He dialed the first person he thought of when it came to trust in a situation like this.

"Hey what are you doing calling me on your day off?" he heard the voice ask. He didn't know what to say. What did he say? He had a dead body in his bed and blood all over him. He killed someone but couldn't remember?

"Nick, I need your help. Oh God, I don't know what happened. There's blood everywhere," Greg suddenly sputtered out in a quick panic.

Nick could now hear the unusual frantic tone in Greg's voice. "Greg, where are you? Who's blood?"

"I…I'm in my bedroom. His name was Joey…he's dead. His blood is everywhere, even on me," Greg rambled on.

"Greg, listen to me…what happened?" Nick asked him, now worried for his friend. They would always be friends and he would always help him if he was in trouble. "I don't remember. I drank some but not enough to forget something like this. Last I remember was being at Club Parliament. Oh God, Nick I think I killed him. I woke up next to his dead body. Oh God." Nick could hear the panic and hysteria in his voice. "I think I'm going to be sick." Nick suddenly could hear Greg throwing up. He had to get over there, fast.

"Okay, listen to me Greg. Stay put, try not to touch anything or move. I'll get Russell and Brass and we will be over ASAP," Nick told him. "Did you hear me?"

Greg's weak voice answered. "Yes, but…I'm naked. I woke up naked and blood's all over me." Nick could hear the tears in his voice now. He couldn't imagine what Greg was going through now. "Look, just grab a towel or blanket that was not part of the scene and wrap it around you loosely for now. I promise we will get there as soon as we can. We'll figure this out, Okay?" He waited for Greg to say something. There was no response. "Greg? Do you understand me?" Finally he heard a weak response from him.

"Okay, I have to go now. We'll be there soon," Greg heard him say. He just nodded not even realizing Nick could not see him. He was going into shock. He hung up his phone and walked over to his dresser without taking his eyes off Joey's body. He feared that if he took his eyes off him he might suddenly come alive like a zombie. He pulled out a sheet from his bottom draw and wrapped it around him loosely just like Nick had said. He then moved over to the corner of the room where there was no blood and slid down the wall. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still not taking his eyes off Joey's dead form. He killed someone or did he? And if he did, why? He was so completely confused. He continued staring at the body while waiting for Nick to show up.

x

Nick ran into DB's office, grateful he was still there. Greg barely caught Nick still at the lab. He was about to leave after filing his paperwork. Russell seemed to be doing the same thing. "Hey, we have a major situation we have to deal with," Nick said as he entered his office. Russell looked up at him in curiosity.

"What kind of situation?" Nick closed the door behind him and went up to his desk, but couldn't sit down. "Greg just called me in a frantic state. He said he woke up with a dead body in his bed with him but he doesn't remember anything. We have to get there and work the scene and try to figure out what happened," Nick told him.

Russell looked more sternly at him. "Greg found a dead body in his bed and he doesn't know how it got there?"

"He thinks he may have killed him. He said he has blood all over him but he doesn't remember anything except being at Club Parliament where he met this guy," Nick tried telling him quickly.

"Look we have to call in Day Shift to work this. Our shift is about over and Greg is on our shift. I know in the past you all may have worked your owns' cases but I won't have it," He went to pick up his phone to call in Day Shift when Nick grabbed it and took it away.

"NO! They can't! You don't know what Greg's had to deal with before and with them. You weren't here when he dealt with the killing of Demetrius James. You didn't see how the Day Shift said crap about him behind his back when the city ended up paying out $2.5 million to the James family because they basically thought he did it on purpose. It was in self-defense. If the Day Shift works this case, they will have a field day and not give him the time of day to figure out what really happened. You know Greg, I know Greg better than you. He would never kill anyone in cold blood. You didn't see how being responsible for killing Demetrius James changed him. He couldn't have done this. We have to work this!" Nick finished with his plea to Russell.

Russell took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes a moment. He put his glasses back on and looked at his senior CSI on this Las Vegas crew. He trusted him completely and he also trusted Greg. He couldn't see him killing anyone either. He sighed heavily. "I'm probably going to get hell from Ecklie from this but we will work this. I'll call Brass and Doc Robbins in on this. We'll wait until we get there to see if we need to call in anyone else. Grab your kit and let's get going. I'll call them now as we walk to the vehicle," Russell told Nick as he got up from his desk and holding out his hand for Nick to give him back his cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you so far for the positive reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

* * *

Nick approached Greg's door first. He knocked but he did not respond. He tried the doorknob and it opened up. The door was not locked. He was wearing gloves when he opened the door. He made a mental note to print it later. Russell followed in behind him. They had arrived first. Brass and Doc Robbins were on the way.

Nick walked in towards Greg's bedroom, saying his name. He was worried when he got no response. He came to his bedroom doorway. He looked in and immediately saw that Greg had been telling the truth. There was a man's body on Greg's bed, with blood all over and a knife sticking out of his chest. He looked around for Greg and spotted him curled up in the corner, just staring at the bed and the scene in it. Nick walked over to him carefully, having a feeling he might be in shock.

"Greg, we're here, Russell and I. Brass and Doc Robbins will be here soon," Nick said to him as he knelt down before him. Greg didn't move, he just continued staring at Joey's bloodied body. "Greg?" Nick said his name again, trying to get a response from him.

"I hardly knew him. We only just met but he was nice and I was having fun. I don't know what happened. I can't remember leaving the club," he finally said, never taking his eyes off the body.

Nick turned around and looked at Russell with a questioning of what to do. "Why don't you take Greg into the living room and get pictures of him and swabs so he can get dressed. I'll start in here until the others arrive," Russell suggested. Nick nodded. He looked back at Greg.

"Greg, can you stand up for me and come out into your living room with me?" he asked him cautiously, not sure if he would react or how. Greg finally turned his eyes towards him and Nick was troubled by the haunted look in them.

Greg unraveled himself and slowly stood up. Nick could see the blood on his hands and body more clearly now and bit his lower lip. It didn't look good. If Greg didn't do this, who did and set him up in such a convincing scene? With Greg not remembering what happened, it could be very likely he did do it in some sort of drugged up state. Nick realized he should probably take a blood sample for toxicology from him just in case he was somehow drugged.

Nick nodded his head towards the bedroom door for Greg. Greg followed him slowly as he kept glancing at his bed with the dead man and blood all over it. Russell watched him carefully as he walked by, noticing how pale and suddenly fragile he seemed.

Nick closed the drapes in Greg's living room and had him stand in front of his sofa. "Greg, I need to take pictures of you since the blood is all over you. We should do it before anyone else arrives, so you can change into clothes," Nick told him. Greg had a distant, faraway look in his eyes as he seemed to be looking past Nick, towards his bedroom. Nick had to prod him again by saying his name. Greg finally looked at him in that haunted sense again.

"I didn't kill him, did I?" He asked in a small, almost childlike voice. It tore at Nick's heart to hear his friend in such turmoil. Whatever happened between them that night a while ago didn't change how he really felt about Greg. He knew he was a good man and had a kind heart. He couldn't think of him killing someone like that, in cold blood and then sleeping in the bed next to him. But there was nothing right now that said he didn't do it evidence wise and the evidence was so damning.

"I don't know, Greg," was all Nick could say. Greg narrowed his eyes at him, as if studying him and then proceeded to grab the sheet and just let it drop. "Take the pictures quickly please," he said quietly, seeming confused and embarrassed at the same time. Nick could see the blood on Greg's chest now and even some on his lower body. He swallowed hard before picking up his camera and starting to snap photos for evidence. He asked Greg to turn around and he did. He didn't see much on his back but moved closer to get a better photo of what looked like a fingerprint of blood on his lower back, right above his butt.

Nick finished up quickly and then took out some swabs to swab various blood spots on him. "I need to draw your blood too to take to toxicology," Nick said to him. Greg just nodded. Nick got out his kit and grabbed what he needed. He took some blood from him and then told Greg he would grab some clothes for him from his closet but told him to stay put for now. He went into his bedroom, where Russell was still snapping photos of the scene. Russell looked up at him. "This doesn't look good for him."

"I know," Nick said quietly. "I'm just grabbing some clothes out of his closet for him to put on."

"I found a used condom in the trash can," Russell said to him. Nick frowned. Greg didn't remember having sex either, apparently. He would have to ask him. He grabbed some jeans and a blue button down shirt out of his closet and closed the door. "I'll let him change and then ask him."

"He should probably be examined by a doctor if he doesn't remember," Russell told him. Nick already thought of that and nodded. He left Russell to his work in the bedroom while he stepped out to see Greg hugging the sheet around him again.

"Here you can put these on for now," he told him first. He let him get dressed first before asking him anything more. He heard a knock at the door and went to see who was there. Brass and Doc Robbins had arrived. They both walked in and looked at Greg, who seemed to wrap his arms around himself and look down, unable to meet their eyes.

"Russell is in with the body in the bedroom," Nick pointed the direction for Doc Robbins. Doc nodded and looked sadly at Greg before heading into the bedroom.

"Nick, can we talk alone a moment?" Brass asked him. Nick nodded and he walked him over to Greg's second bedroom. He had been to Greg's place plenty of times before to know the layout well. Greg had the second bedroom for when friends or family came to visit but mostly it doubled as office space.

"How does it look?" Capt. Jim Brass asked him once away from Greg. Nick shook his head. "Not good, not good at all. He says he doesn't remember doing it. Russell said he found a used condom in the trash. I was about to ask Greg if he remembered having sex with the guy at all before you came in."

"Well, let me try doing some preliminary questions before you take him to the doctor," Brass said. They walked back out into the living room. Greg looked up at them both. "You guys think I did it, don't you?"

Nick shook his head. "No, I don't think you could have done this. It's not in you to do this. But we have to ask you some questions first."

"Tell me all that you remember Greg, up until waking up here, in your bed," Brass asked.

Greg was about to rub his hands over his face before speaking but then saw the blood and stopped. He sighed heavily and told them how he went out to the club and drank and met Joey. He told him everything he remembered. "We were drinking a lot. I remember having to go to the bathroom bad and so did Joey. So we headed to the restroom together and then…I don't know. I don't know how I got here. I just know I woke up in bed and I had a headache but then I smelled the blood. I know that smell. I jumped out of bed when I saw him lying there, covered in blood. I saw myself covered in blood. Oh God, what did I do?" He cried out suddenly and lowered his head. He didn't know how else he could be dead unless he did it.

Nick came over to him with some paper towels to wipe off the blood on his hands and sat down next to him. "Greg, do you remember having sex with him? We found a used condom in the trash." Greg removed his hands from his face, looking pale and scared.

"No I don't remember but I know I did. I …I can tell," he said softly looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Nick looked at Jim who just shook his head in weariness. Nick sighed and looked at Greg again.

"We need to take you to a doctor to be checked out then," Nick told him. Greg looked at him again, his eyes filling with tears. "Why is this happening to me?"

"I don't know Greg but we will figure it out. I need to talk to Russell a moment before I take you to the hospital, okay?" Nick asked him. Greg just nodded his head. Nick walked out with Brass to join Russell and Doc Robbins in the bedroom.

"How does it look in here?" Jim asked Russell. Russell shook his head. "Doc said he's been dead only around two hours."

Doc Robbins looked up from the body. "From the looks of it this one stab wound probably did him in completely. It's to the heart area. Once I have done autopsy I will know for sure, but I count ten stab wounds, so he would have bled out anyway." Doc paused for a moment before looking at the others. "Only a monster would do this. Greg is not a monster."

They all nodded in agreement but from everything they saw right now there was no one else who could have done it. Nick cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm going to take him to the hospital now, if that's okay."

Russell nodded. "Sure, I've already called in Morgan to help me with the scene. You just watch over him."

"I'm going to ask some questions to his neighbors to see if they saw or heard anything. Then I will join you at the hospital. Unfortunately, by the looks of things, we are going to have to arrest Greg for this until you find something that says he didn't do this," Capt. Brass told them.

"He'll lose his job if he is arrested," Nick said right away out of concern. "I know but we can't fool around on this. If it sniffs at all of favorable treatment we are all hung," Brass said to him.

"Nick, we'll worry about his job later, if we can clear him of this. Finding out if he did this in some drunken or drugged up stupor is priority one, and if we figured he's been elaborately framed and find out who did it, we can worry about his job then. Right now we just have to figure out what happened here," Russell told him.

Nick nodded but frowned as he headed out to get Greg. He looked at Greg, who was staring into space, like in a daze. "Greg, are you going to be okay?" He knew it was a stupid question once it came out.

Greg looked at him incredulously. "Am I going to be okay? No, Nick, I'm not. I woke up next to a dead man, a man I might have had sex with and then killed. But I don't fucking remember. So no I'm not going to be okay!"

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry Greg. Come on, let me just take you to the hospital." Greg sighed knowing he had no choice. He stood up and slouched as he walked out of his apartment, following Nick to his car.

They didn't speak on the drive to the hospital. Greg seemed to be lost in thought, staring out the window as they made their way there. Once they arrived Nick got the attention of a nurse and told them what they needed. She nodded and told them to go into room 12 in the ER area and someone would be with them shortly.

Once in the room Greg sat up on the exam table while Nick stood awkwardly to the side. Greg stared down at the floor as Nick watched him carefully. He was about to ask him what he was thinking when the door opened and a doctor walked in. "CSI Stokes, if I may speak to you alone outside a moment. We'll be right back Mr. Sanders." Greg looked up briefly to see them walk out. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. He put his hands under his legs to stop them from shaking. All he could think of was the dead body of Joey lying in the bed next to him and his blood all over him. He wanted to remember but nothing came to his mind. He wanted to scream out in frustration.

"I'm Dr. Lewis. I hear you want me to check for sexual activity on Mr. Sanders. I hear he doesn't remember anything. Should I look for any other obvious signs of trauma perhaps?" The doctor asked him.

"Yeah since he doesn't remember he's been freaking out and we aren't exactly sure what happened to him," Nick told him. "Okay, I will go in with him now and be out in a few. I will use a kit and take any evidence I find and give it to you when I am done."

Greg watched the salt and peppered haired man enter the room again. "Hello Mr. Sanders, I am Dr. Rick Lewis and I'm going to examine you now. I'll need you to remove all your clothes." Greg looked cautiously at the doctor before standing up and removing his clothes slowly. He already had pictures of him taken by Nick completely naked so what difference did it make to do it in front of the doctor now. He already felt completely exposed and humiliated.

"You don't remember if you had sex?" the doctor asked him. "No, but I feel like I did. My ass is a bit sore. I haven't had anal sex in some time," he admitted. The doctor started examining him and asked him questions as he did to not make him feel too uncomfortable than he already was.

"When was the last time you did have anal sex?" Greg sighed. "I guess about 8 months ago." He thought of the brief dating experience he had with this one guy he met at Club Parliament. That time went better than this time, even though they only saw each other for a couple weeks. "And what about regular sex?"

Greg frowned. He remembered Ellen, the woman who made him go back to wanting to date men. "I guess about a year and a half ago."

The doctor finished taking swabs and examined his backside before looking for bruises or anything else. He saw a small bruise on his neck. "Can you bend your head down for me a little? I need to get a better look at something here." Greg wondered what he was looking at on the back of his neck. He wondered if he noticed his burn scars.

"I was in an explosion several years ago that caused those scars," he told him, figuring that was what he was looking at.

"No, that's not what I am concerned with. You can put your pants back on, but keep your shirt off. I want to have CSI Stokes come in and look at this also. It might help explain your memory loss," Dr. Lewis told him. Greg's eyes opened wide, hearing he might have found something. He immediately thought of what it might be, seeing as he was a CSI himself. He put on his pants so Nick could come in and look for himself and tell him if it was what he was thinking it was.

Dr. Lewis had called Nick in once Greg had his pants on. "CSI Stokes, come look at this and tell me what you think this might be on his neck." Nick frowned but went around Greg's backside and peered at what the doctor was pointing out to him.

It was a small bruise around what appeared to be a small needle mark. "Greg, you didn't take any drugs or have anything injected that you can remember, did you?" Nick asked him.

"Nothing that I can remember. Is that what it is? A needle mark? Someone did drug me?" He rattled off suddenly.

Nick got his camera and took a couple pictures of the mark. "Well possibly. Your toxicology report will hopefully give us answers however that doesn't clear you of any wrong doing. There are a lot of drugs that can make people do crazy things," Nick reminded him. Greg really didn't need the reminder that he may still be responsible for killing the man he knew as Joey.

"I know," he said softly. His slightly better mood was once again buried with that Nick told him.

"There was also evidence of rough anal sex with him. Here are your swabs," Dr. Lewis said as he handed them to Nick. Greg felt a little sick to his stomach suddenly. "I don't feel so good." He told them. Dr. Lewis handed him a bedpan. "I have other patients to see now, unless there is anything else you need from me."

Nick told him he was okay to leave. He left Nick standing there with Greg, who genuinely looked sick. "Hey we're going to figure all this out, I promise." Nick told him but Greg couldn't see how anything they just discovered would change the fact that he was lying next to the dead body of the guy he possibly let have sex with him prior to killing him. The thought finally made his stomach lurch and he threw up in the bedpan.

Nick stepped back as Greg continued to throw up what little contents were in his stomach. Then Nick thought that perhaps he should take a sample of his puke in case it had traces of any drugs in it. But before he could the door opened up and Capt. Brass stood there with a uniform behind him.

Greg wiped his mouth before placing the bedpan to the side. He looked at Brass and had this horrible dread come over him when he saw the officer. He knew why he was here. His eyes met Jim's and the captain's conveyed how sorry he was for what he was about to do.

"I heard you guys were done here with the doctor. I'm sorry I have to do this Greg, but you are under arrest for the murder of Joey Whitburn," Brass said as the officer came around to cuff him.

Greg lowered his head and couldn't meet anyone's eyes anymore. Nick stepped forward quickly. "Jim, do we really need the cuffs? It's Greg. He won't run, you know he won't," he pleaded with him. Jim looked at him and then looked at Greg, whose whole body seemed to slump even more where he stood. "Jack, you don't need to cuff him. We'll just walk him out, okay?"

Nick sighed with relief. He turned to look at Greg before they walked him out. "Greg, we are going to work this case until we clear your name. I know you couldn't have done this, no matter what anyone else thinks. Someone set you up damn well but we will figure it out. Just hang in there," he said to him. Greg looked up through his lashes at him and nodded so slightly that he hardly noticed before he let the officer led him out with Brass to the car waiting outside.

Nick cursed and punched the exam table after they left. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to make sure Greg didn't do any jail time for this. He had to get to the lab to start processing things to clear his name. First he turned around and grabbed a sample jar from the cabinet in the room and took some of Greg's throw up and put it in it. More evidence hopefully that would prove someone drugged Greg and that he wasn't responsible for stabbing that man to death.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Hello! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. I'm trying to get a bit more of the overall team in this one and more casework. This chapter explores those investigative skills and then some. But I am sure by the end of the chapter you will be feeling bad for one certain CSI. Please review!**

* * *

Morgan walked into Greg's apartment and headed for the bedroom. She knew where to go since Greg had once given her a tour of his place when she came by to drop off some case work to him on a day he called in sick. He had to sign something and she thought since he didn't live too far from where she did, she would drop it off. Now she walked into his bedroom, shocked to see all the blood on the bed. The body had just been placed on the stretcher to be taken to the coroner's office for further examination. She moved to the side as the body covered in the bag was moved out of the room. Doc Robbins nodded to her as he followed the body out.

She sighed heavily before turning to Russell. "So did he look as bad as all this blood makes it out to look?"

Russell nodded. "Yes, ten stab wounds to his upper body. We're going to need to bag these sheets and take them back to the lab to further examine them there," he told her. She nodded and looked at all the blood again. She remembered being surprised when she heard that Greg had woken up next to a dead body but even more surprised when it looked like he killed the man after they possibly had sex. She thought Greg was straight but now she wondered what he was exactly. She supposed he was bi-sexual but was somewhat bothered that he never mentioned it to her since he was hitting on her a lot. But she put that in the back of her mind as she realized none of that matter right now. What mattered was that Greg was going to be arrested for killing a man in cold blood. She didn't know him that long but she could not see him being a cold blooded killer and then sleeping next to the dead body. She couldn't imagine what he had to be going through.

She focused back on the task at hand. She started pulling the sheets carefully off the bed and placing them in a brown paper evidence bag. "Check the bathroom, see if there are any signs of anything unusual in there," Russell told her. "I'll take care of finishing up this room. We need to check the rest of his place in case there is another party involved and they left a bit of themselves behind in anyway."

Morgan headed into Greg's bathroom and looked around first, seeing if anything looked out of the normal for a guy's bathroom. She walked over to the sink and looked inside to see if there were any signs of anything being cleaned up. She thought she smelled bleach. She got out the luminal and sprayed it into the sink. It glowed blue. She took out her camera and snapped a picture and then took a swab. She pulled out the drain and examined it. It had been cleaned. She frowned and placed it back.

"Hey Russell," she called out. "This sink was recently cleaned with bleach. Looks like it might have had blood in it before. I'm going to look at the pipes."

"Good find," Russell yelled back. She smiled and bent down to open the cabinet below the sink. She smirked when she saw the hair products under the sink. She never saw a guy have so many shampoos and conditioners and hair gels. She pulled them out to the side and turned off the water. Then she got out a wrench from her kit and started taking apart the plumbing from the sink. She decided to take it back to the lab so she could properly examine it. She bagged it and then got up again. She looked around and didn't notice anything else out of the ordinary. She noticed the trash can was completely empty but that didn't mean anything at this point to her.

She went back into the bedroom and saw that Russell was about finishing up in there. "I'll go check the next bedroom and bathroom," she said to him before walking out of the room.

-x—x—x—x—x

Nick rubbed his hand over his face and then slammed his fists against his dashboard. He wanted to join Brass when he took Greg in to get processed but Brass told him he needed to go back to the lab and try to figure out who really did kill this guy.

He was scared for Greg. He wanted to be there for him. He knew what it was like to be accused of something you didn't do. The only problem here was Greg was not even sure that he didn't do it. What if he was drugged with something that made him do this? Recently there had been episodes of people tripped out on LSD and type drugs that even caused a guy to eat another man's face off.

He decided Brass was right, he was better off being in the lab, trying to figure things out. He needed to turn in the stuff he had to Henry so he could run the toxicology on Greg and on their victim. He knew that Greg was injected with something and possibly whatever it is would tell them whether he killed Joey or not.

He got out of his car and grabbed the evidence out of the back of his Tahoe and took it inside with him into the Crime Lab. He immediately headed towards Henry Andrews lab area. "Hey Henry, I need you to run these immediately," Nick said as he handed him blood samples and the other DNA samples.

Henry looked up at him with concern. "I heard about what's going on. How's Greg doing?"

Nick frowned thinking about the lost look in Greg's eyes before the officer led him to the car. "I would say he's not doing well. He's not sure what happened so he's really confused and lost."

"You don't think he did it, do you?" Henry asked. Nick shrugged. "I don't believe Greg would ever kill anyone, not in his right mind but that is why you need to run his blood. We have proof that he was injected with something. He had a needle mark in his neck. So finding out what he was drugged with is step one."

"Got ya. I'll get on all this right away," Henry said to him. "Thanks man. I know Greg will appreciate it."

Next Nick went to his computer and started uploading the pictures he took. He had some printed out so he would lay them out and study them better.

He went into the layout room and started placing photos of the dead body lying on Greg's bed to look at the blood splatter. Then he took the photos that he took of Greg's chest and laid them out next to the ones of their victim. He looked at the massive amounts of blood on the body and bed around the body and then looked at the blood that splattered on Greg's body. He frowned as something didn't look right.

Julie Finnlay, the newest CSI to the team walked into the layout room where Nick stood studying the photos. She looked over his shoulder and peered down at the photos. "Are these from Greg's case?" She asked cautiously. She was still new and didn't know the team well enough yet to make any judgments.

Nick looked over his shoulder and saw her looking at the pictures. He wasn't sure how she would feel about this case. She seemed to be very judgmental on some cases they already had. He hoped she didn't judge too quickly this time around.

"Yes they are." He proceeded to tell her that Greg woke up next to the body with blood all over him but if he was the one who killed their victim something didn't look right.

Finn looked carefully at the photos side by side. She pointed to a picture of Greg's chest. "The splatter on his body looks like he was lying next to the victim as he was stabbed. It's not like someone who would have mostly likely been standing or kneeling over the body while he was stabbed. Greg would have more blood on him if he was right over him with all these stab wounds."

Nick looked at Finn, pleased with her analysis. "I guess that's what seemed off to me."

"I guess we could recreate it with dummies. Lay two next to each other and then one of us stab the victim ten times and see how the blood goes," she said to him.

"It would help possibly prove that he didn't do the actual stabbing but not sure it would be enough," Nick sighed.

"What if he was lying on his side as he stabbed him?" Nick turned around as he saw Hodges walk in to look at what was going on. He had been listening in on the conversation.

Finn also looked at him and then looked at the blood splatter again. "It could be. We could test that angle too."

"How can you sleep next to a dead body unless you are totally hung over?" Hodges said snarky. "He was drinking, wasn't he?"

Nick turned around fully to look at Hodges. "He was drugged with something. Henry is already running a tox panel on his blood to see what it was. Greg would never kill anyone."

"Well it doesn't look that way though, now does it?" Hodges said.

"Are you here to make sure Greg is found guilty or are you going to help us clear him," Nick asked Hodges angrily as he got in his face. Hodges backed up a little.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to see how a jury would see it. I don't think Greg would do it in his right mind, but right now we know he can't remember anything so who knows what really happened is all I am saying," Hodges said in defense.

Nick cooled down a little knowing Hodges was right. If this ended up going as far as to jury, they had to have clear cut evidence that Greg couldn't have done it. "Fine, then are you here to help?"

"Russell should be here soon with Morgan with all the evidence so I am just waiting until they get here so I can then start my lab work," Hodges told him.

"Good, good. Okay well I think we should get some stuff together and try testing his blood splatter theory while we wait on other results," Nick said to Finn. She smiled. "I'll get into my smock and find some dummies."

x

He blinked from the flash feeling dazed but not from the flash but from what was happening to him. "Turn to your side please," the man told him. He turned to his side and once again the flash went off and he realized his mug shot might be all over the news within the hour. His life as he knew it was ruined. He was being processed to be put in jail until a judge could see him the next day to arraign him. How would he plead? Not guilty but was he really not guilty? He was not even sure himself. He still hadn't remembered anything from the late night and early morning hours.

The officer moved him to be fingerprinted. He went through the routine but felt numb to it all. He saw Jim standing to the side talking to another officer while he was finishing his processing. Jim then came up to him. "I was hoping we could keep you out of general population in jail but it's too full right now to give you special privileges. I'm sorry Greg." Greg just shrugged. "It's okay," he said softly but not really meaning it. He was scared to be put in jail with people he sent there himself. He hoped no one was in there currently that would remember him.

"You know the others are going to try everything they can to clear you. You'll be out of here in no time," Brass said to him, trying to pick up his spirits in the tough situation. He'd never seen the young CSI so quiet and timid. He was worried for him in jail.

"I know," Greg said to him but wasn't so sure himself. He wasn't completely convinced that he didn't commit the murder. How could he have slept next to a dead body? It creeped him out. Maybe he was still sleeping and he would wake up from this nightmare soon.

"Sir, we are ready for you to change and take you to your cell," an officer said to him. Greg just nodded as the officer took his arm and led him out of the room. He couldn't even look back at Brass; he was still in shock that all this was happening.

The officer took him to a room where he had to undress in front of him and put on the inmates blue pants and shirt. He felt nauseous as he realized he was about to be put behind bars. He was the one that was supposed to be putting people behind bars. Now he was one of them being put behind them. When did everything in his world turn upside down?

The officer then led him to the doors of the jail and led him down the hall. He avoided looking at the other inmates that stared and whistled as a new inmate was brought in. He stared straight ahead, trying all he could to keep any fear off of his face. He knew he couldn't show fear in here or he would be doomed. He could survive as long as no one knew who he was. Brass already told him they would not let anyone know that he was a CSI.

The guard stopped at an empty cell and then had the cell unlocked. He told Greg to step in. "You can put the sheets on your own bed. We do a check every two hours. Food is served at 5pm. They will bring you a tray today. Tomorrow you will eat in the main dining hall. Doors will open in the morning for showers. Twelve inmates at a time in the communal showers. Any questions?" Greg just shook his head.

"Fine. Lights out is at 10pm." The guard then closed the door and locked it. Greg was grateful the detention center, as it was really called was modern and was not actual jail bars. Instead they had individual doors that had a long window in them. He turned around and looked at the slab that had a thin plastic mattress on top of it at the end of the cell. On top of it laid some folded up sheets. Right near the door was a stainless steel sink and toilet. In the middle of the room was a small bolted down stool that was in front of a small shelf but it was not really a shelf it was a table. Just large enough to write a letter on or read a book at. The small cell had two narrow bulletproof glass windows to allow some natural light in.

He sighed heavily at his new home. He went over to the cot and picked up the sheets. They felt like paper. He laid them out on the bed and then sat on top of it. He stared at the locked door straight across from him then his gaze lowered to the side where the stainless steel sink and toilet built into the wall were. The coldness of the cell seeped into his skin and chilled him. He wrapped his arms around himself and lay back on the thin mattress that was now his bed. A flat pillow lay on the end and he put his head on it. He stared up at the cold white ceiling realizing he could be spending the rest of his life in a cell like this if his co-workers; his friends can't figure out what happened in his bedroom. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the club and how they got to his apartment. He remembered drinking too much and having to use the restroom. He remembered Joey saying he had to go to. They both went into the restroom together. The music was blaring and then it was blank. He pressed the palms of his hands against his head in frustration. Why couldn't he remember anything else?

He was drugged, that had to be it. Someone injected him with something that made him forget everything that happened. He had woken up feeling funny and then the smell reached his nose and he saw that body next to him and this new hell began.

_If I didn't do it, who did? Who framed me so elaborately? Who had something against me to do this to me? _He thought to himself as he turned on his side and curled up on the small bed. Tomorrow he would face a judge and hopefully bail would be set so he could get free for a while and try to figure out what actually happened. For now he laid with his eyes closed hoping to find some sleep in this cold, small place.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Alright readers, here is another chapter for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Morgan joined Russell back at the lab. They had finished going through Greg's apartment. Morgan had noticed that all of Greg's other trash cans in the place had plastic bags lining them. The one in the bathroom had not. She had gone out to look in his garbage can and found that empty too. The complex's dumpster had already been picked up only a couple hours before she got there. She was going to have to ask Greg if he purposely left that one without a bag or maybe whoever else was there cleaned up and removed it with his stuff.

She turned in some fibers she found on the floor in the bathroom and gave them to Hodges before she decided to go into autopsy to see Doc Robbins and the progress on their victim. She wanted to know more about him. She put on the blue plastic gown and gloves and walked into autopsy. Dr. Al Robbins stood over their victim's body on the table, opening up his chest cavity. "Hi Al, anything out of the ordinary than the ten stab wounds so far?" she asked as she approached him. He looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes, I heard Greg had a needle mark on his neck, so I checked out our guy here and so does he. I was opening him up and going to get his stomach contents too so that can be examined." Morgan pursed her lips in thought. "So he was drugged too? There had to have been another person involved in this if they were both injected in the neck," she said to him.

"I agree but the problem is if there is no actual proof of another person existing it will be hard to prove Greg is not guilty," he said to her with a frown.

"Well how else would you explain them both having needle marks?" She asked him. He shrugged before answering. "Maybe they injected each other. I know it is a stretch but it can be twisted by a prosecutor to look that way."

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Have you seen him?" Doc Robbins asked her out of curiosity. She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I have some questions I'll need to ask him about things I found in his apartment, so I will have to talk to him eventually. Did you see him?"

"Only briefly, he looked scared and confused at the same time. I can't imagine waking up next to a dead body that you can't remember being there," he said to her with a sad look.

"Yeah I can't either. Let me know if you find anything new. I'm going to check on the blood test results. If we can find out what they were drugged with it might answer some questions," she said to him before leaving him to his work.

She took off the plastic sterile gown and gloves and trashed them in bin and then made her way through the lab to Henry's lab. She hoped he would have results soon. She walked towards his lab and saw Nick heading in the same direction. They met right outside Henry's lab. "So did you find anything that would help Greg?" Nick asked her.

"Not really anything significant yet. How about you?" She asked him. "Well Finn might be onto something with the blood splatter. She said it looks off for him being the one to kill Joey. She went home to get some sleep since she's been working for 18 hours straight," he told her.

"And haven't you and Russell also been?" She asked him, seeing the bags under his eyes. She had been at home sleeping when Russell called her to come in. He shook his head. "Greg's sitting in a jail cell right now, waiting for arraignment in a few hours. All we have right now all points to him as the killer. I can't rest until I find something that says he didn't do this. It really hurts his case that the murder weapon only has his fingerprints on it and it's from his kitchen."

"Yeah but someone could have been wearing gloves when they actually stabbed the vic and then if Greg was unconscious, they could have wrapped his hand around the handle again to make sure his prints were still the only ones on it," Morgan suggested in his defense.

"I know but still that's hard to convince a judge or jury if you have no one else to blame this on. I just refuse to believe Greg did this," Nick said to her in worry.

"I know, I can't believe it either. Let's see if Henry has any results yet for us," she told him. He nodded and followed her inside Henry's lab.

Henry Andrews looked up at them with tired eyes. "Guys, I'm working as fast as I can but I still need a little more time. I came in as soon as Russell asked me to but I had to wait for the other shift tech to finish their work before I could start mine. I promise I will text you when I have the results in. Give me a few more hours."

The two CSI's both frowned but they understood. They just were hoping for more results before Greg had to see a Judge. Hopefully they would be in before he did. "Okay, thanks for coming in on your day off, Henry. You know we don't trust anyone else but you with these tests," Nick said to him, hoping to make him feel better.

Henry smiled. "Thanks. I wouldn't want any other tech on these either. Greg's been so great in helping me learn the DNA stuff. I'd help him in a heartbeat."

"Thanks Henry," Morgan said to him and walked with Nick out of his lab. She saw him yawn. "I think you should go home and catch a few z's. You won't do Greg any good if you're not working at your best. We need our minds sharp to make sure we don't look over anything."

He turned around and looked at her, about to disagree but then he realized she was right. He looked at his watch. It was 5 pm. He could catch a few hours of sleep before he had to be to work at 11pm. "Okay, I guess you are right. I already know that Brass is trying to get the video from the club Greg went to so we can see if anything is on their security cameras. We should have the video by the time our shift starts again."

"Great, then I will see you back here later on and we can see if Henry has our results and if there is any video showing another guy with Greg and our vic," Morgan said to him.

x

"You have your first visitor," a jail guard said as he opened the door to Greg's cell. Greg wondered who was visiting him at this late hour. He knew visiting hours were ending soon since it was pretty late. The guard placed handcuffs on him and then led him out to the visitors' room. He sat in front of a video screen and camera. Since the detention center was all fairly new, everything was high tech. It was like having Skype, he would be able to see and hear his visitor over the monitor and they could see and hear him the same way. The only thing was no conversation was private as other booths were set up all around and other prisoners had visitations going on also. The guard sat him down at a booth and he waited for the screen to go on. He knew it wasn't a lawyer because they had private rooms to sit in with them. He had been told a public defender would be assigned to him and he would see the lawyer in the morning first thing. So he figured it might be Nick to see him since he had seemed so concerned.

When the screen came on he got a little choked up at who he saw. "Sara," he said softly as she looked so worried for him on the screen. Oh how he wished he could get a hug from her right now. Seeing her somehow brought the reality of the situation he was in crashing down around him. He had to hold back though since other prisoners were nearby and he didn't want to show weakness.

Sara had received a call from Russell about Greg when she got off the plane. After talking to Russell about what was going on, she said she wanted to see him. Russell had told her that he was already processed and in jail. She couldn't believe this was happening to one of her best friends. She looked at him and knew he was putting on a strong face but she knew him well enough to see in his eyes the fear and tiredness. She wished she could hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay but from what she already heard it did not look good.

"How are you holding up here?" She asked him. He shrugged. "I'm hanging in," he said sheepishly. He decided to get to the point right away. "How are they coming along with evidence?"

"Well they are still waiting on a lot of the results to come back on things but so far nothing concrete saying you didn't do it." She saw his dour expression worsen. He looked down a moment.

"What if I did do it?" He asked her and looked at the video screen again. She shook her head vehemently. "No, I can't believe you could have done that. I don't care if you were drugged I still don't think you could have done it."

He looked down again. He wasn't so sure anymore. He hated not being able to remember. He hoped his memory would come back to him someday soon so he could clear up his own questions.

Sara was concerned since he stayed very quiet. "You don't seriously think you did it, do you?" She asked him. He looked up woefully at the camera. "I honestly don't know anymore. The last twelve hours has me questioning everything."

She wanted to hold his hands, to reassure him he was not capable of such a violent killing. "No, don't you believe it. You couldn't do it. Please don't give up. We'll find who set you up."

He sighed. "I'm not giving up. I'm just being realistic. Until there is proof that I didn't do this, it doesn't look good for me, I know. I'm just trying to prepare myself for the worse." He was tired and didn't like talking about this with other prisoners around.

He was saved when there was an announcement that they had five minutes left before visiting hours ended. He saw that Sara looked upset and didn't want to leave but he knew she had to. He knew he had to go back to his small cell. "Sara, I know I have the best team working on my case, so believe me when I say I will hang in there until you all figure this thing out."

She wondered what would happen if they didn't figure it out. What would happen to Greg then? She couldn't even bare to think of him having to spend the rest of his life in jail. She shook the thought out of her head. "We are going to find out who is framing you and he'll wish he never hurt our friend," she finally said to him.

"Thanks Sara," he smiled genuinely knowing she was good for her word. He glanced over his shoulder and saw a guard waiting on him. "I got to go now. Tell everyone else that I am hanging in here waiting for them to find out what happened. Thanks for stopping by, Sara." He gave her a bittersweet smile.

She got a little emotional seeing him putting on that strong front again. "We're going to get you out of here. You just take care of yourself. I'm sure we'll be able to get bail for you and you will be out soon enough." She watched him just smile and nod before the video screen switched to black and she could no longer see him. She sat quiet a few moments praying he would be okay until they got him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan was already standing next to Archie when Nick came in. "Hey, didn't you go home?" He asked her, wondering if she stuck around even after making him go home.

"Yes I did but I had trouble sleeping so I came in early. Archie was just about to start going over the video from Club Parliament with me. He said he spotted a person of interest," she told him with a bit of excitement, hoping it would turn out to be the person they needed to find.

"Well the only problem is the club security video is very grainy so I am not sure it will help us but the camera focused on the bar has Greg and the victim on it," Archie told them. He started the video. Nick moved in closer to get a better look. They watched as Greg came to the bar with Joey. They both looked slightly intoxicated as they stumbled up to the bar. They seemed to be laughing. Greg was the first to move to walk away from the bar with Joey right at his side. "Now check this guy out," Archie pointed on the screen to a man dressed in some sort of coveralls get up from the bar and follow the two other men. He kept his head down so his face could not be seen.

"That guy knows there is a camera and he's keeping his head down so he can't be identified. Is there a camera by the restrooms?" Morgan asked, now intrigued by who this man was that followed them out.

"No, unfortunately not, however I do believe this is the same guy on this video focused on one of the back exits. He looks like a janitor but again he never lifts his head to get a view of his face," Archie told them. He played the next video. It showed the man dressed as a janitor walk out the back door wheeling out a large grey garbage cart. He pushed it out of camera view, past where the dumpsters stood. "And there is no video of Greg or Joey leaving the club, only this interesting piece of video," Archie told them.

"What do you bet he didn't have garbage in there but Greg and our victim?" Nick said and then he asked. "Is there any other view of this guy where we can see his face?"

"No, I've looked but I will look again. The guy seemed to always have his head down," Archie said to him.

"The problem is we really don't see him doing anything that makes him guilty. He could have just been going to the bathroom at the same time Greg and Joey were and then just happened to move the garbage cart out of view for some other reason. See he comes back into view, still with his head down but puts the cart back inside. Maybe we can see if we can examine that cart and see if there is any trace of Greg or Joey in it," Morgan suggested.

Nick raised an eyebrow. "Are you willing to go dumpster diving for Greg?" She cocked her head at him. "Wouldn't you if it gave us a clue to who this guy is?"

"Well we need to take a photo of this guy back to the club and see if the owner recognizes him as one of his employees," Nick said. "So I will join you but first I think we need to see if Henry has any results."

They went over to the next lab and found Henry looking rather overworked. He looked exhausted as he raised his eyes to them. "I just got back some results. First the blood, its Joey Whitburn's blood. The seaman stains are from Joey and Greg. Now for the toxicology, there were traces of Propofol in Joey Whitburn's system along with alcohol. I'm just waiting right now for Greg's results, which should be done in a couple seconds. Just hang on," he said exasperatedly.

While they waited Nick spoke to Morgan. "Well unfortunately nothing that we already didn't know except for the drug. If Greg also had Propofol in his system, then something fishy definitely went on. Someone had to have drugged them both by using a syringe and knocked them out with it, in the right dosage that stuff works really fast."

"Do we know what Joey did for a living yet? We have to make sure if there is a possibility he had access to it. Because if he did, who's to say he didn't first drug Greg? And maybe he had a partner who helped him drug Greg but then maybe the partner double crossed him and killed him," Morgan gave as a possibility.

"I think Brass has his information. We will get it from him as soon as we know Greg's tox results," Nick said to her.

"And I have them ready," Henry advised. "It appears Greg might have been given a larger dose of Propofol. He had more in his blood still when his blood was taken. Did he seem a little out of it when you first saw him?" Henry asked.

"Well he did but I assumed it was shock but I guess it could have been the effects of the Propofol too," Nick said.

"Given what was showing in his results I would say he might have been given his dose later than Joey Whitburn or given an extra dose," Henry advised them.

"What about the condom we found?" Nick asked him.

"The seamen was Joey's and epithelial on the outside were Greg's," Henry told them. Nick frowned. "So Joey had sex with Greg; I know Greg was not sure about that either."

Morgan looked away, feeling a bit awkward. She was still not use to the idea that Greg was bi-sexual. She was broken out of her thoughts when Nick asked her if she was ready to go. "Oh, yeah let's fill in Russell and then maybe we can split the duties so we can find something before Greg's arraignment later on today."

"Good idea. Let's go to his office right now," Nick agreed with her.

_**Please leave me a review**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Sorry it has been a long wait. My personal life has been a bit hectic and a mess lately, but I felt I owed everyone a new chapter. I'm glad those of you leaving reviews are liking that I am doing a bit more of the team element in this one. I am trying to keep it more that way if possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter...it doesn't necessarily end well though. ;)

* * *

Nick walked into Club Parliament feeling a bit strange seeing the place in the daylight. He had been there once before several years ago with a date and he hadn't realized what kind of club it was until he started getting hit on by a guy while getting drinks at the bar. He kindly told the guy he was with his girl and pointed in her direction and lucky for him she waved back at him. The guy had apologized and walked off. Now he walked in with Morgan to see the club manager and ask about the photos they had.

The manager had agreed to meet them in his office. A security guard had showed them the way to the office of the club. It was towards the back of the club. The owner stood up from behind his desk as the two CSI's entered his office. "Hello, I'm Skip Johnson. I'm hear you are here to ask me about someone who might be an employee involved in a possible crime?"

"CSI Stokes and CSI Brody," Nick said, introducing themselves. He pulled out the surveillance photos of Greg and Joey first. "Did you see these two men here two nights ago?" The owner looked at the photos. He pointed to Greg. "Yeah he looks familiar. He was here for a while. He seemed to be hanging out with a couple of guys first but then I didn't see him later on. I was busy with paperwork here in my office probably. The other young man I don't recognize."

Next Morgan produced the photo of the 'Janitor'. "This man, does he work here?" Skip picked up the photo and looked at it closely. "No, I've never seen him before." He handed the photo back to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him again. He looked at it again and shook his head. "No, but you can always ask Brett, the bartender to see if he recognizes him. We do have some people come in after work in their uniforms still to chill out here."

"This man was seen taking the garbage cart out of the building's back exit and then returning it about 5 minutes later, but he went past the dumpster with it," Nick told him. He saw Skip frown. "That's odd. Our janitors don't wear any uniform. Just the club's t-shirt, like all our other employees do."

"Is Brett working tonight?' Morgan asked him. "Sure, give me a couple minutes and I'll bring him in here for you to talk to without all the noise." They let him get the bartender.

"What do you think so far?" Morgan asked Nick. He shook his head. "I don't know. This guy could be completely innocent or he could be the one we are after."

"Well hopefully this bartender remembers him."

An African-American man came in with Skip. "This is Brett, he was working the main bar last night and might be able to assist you." Skip introduced Brett to the two CSI's and then began asking him questions. He said he remembered seeing Greg and Joey but the guy in the photo he did not recall seeing or at least ordering a drink.

"I usually notice people who order drinks more so than ones who don't since I want to keep tabs on them if they've had too much. I do know these two had been drinking a lot but weren't to the point of passing out," Brett told them.

"Well thanks for your help. If you remember anything else about this guy please call us," Nick said as he handed him a card. They waited until Brett left before asking Skip Johnson if they could examine the restrooms and the garbage bins. He gave them permission but advised them everything was cleaned overnight so more than likely nothing would be left behind.

After thoroughly spending over an hour splitting the duties of examining the men's restroom and the outside garbage dumpster they came up with nothing new. While in the Tahoe on the way back to the lab, Nick said, "We would have been lucky if we had found something seeing as we didn't realize that the club might be part of our crime scene until after they got a chance to clean up after business."

"We have nothing new to help Greg for his arraignment besides knowing that both he and the victim were drugged with Propofol and that it is used to knock a person unconscious," Morgan said.

"Yeah and I can guarantee the DA will find a way to say just because he was drugged at some point doesn't mean he still couldn't have done the stabbing while he was conscious," Nick agreed. "Hopefully Finn has done the re-creation of the blood splatter and maybe that can help add a little more doubt to Greg being the killer."

They arrived back at the lab and headed over to the garage to see how far along Finn was with her re-creation. "You two have perfect timing. I need your assistance, Nick, since you are about the same height as Greg."

Finn was already in coveralls. There was a mattress on the floor with a dummy lying on the left side of it. Finn handed Nick white coveralls to wear. He put them on and looked at her. "Okay now what?"

"Lay down besides the dummy. I have paint packets inside him. Take this knife and I want you to stab the dummy from the side," she told him.

"Wait, why?" Morgan asked, not sure where she was going with this. Finn smiled. "According to the blood splatter on Greg's body, he couldn't have been standing or kneeling over the body to stab him. I want to see if by chance Greg stabbed him from lying on his side, how the blood splatter would look on his body. Nick will act the part and we will see how the blood appears on his white coveralls and try a match to Greg's body," Finn explained to them. Morgan was impressed and nodded.

"Okay Nick. So now that you are lying next to the dummy and both you and Greg are right handed, this should work. Go ahead and start stabbing the dummy, without sitting up."

Nick took the kitchen knife that was similar to the one that was used to stab Joey Whitburn and started stabbing the dummy. He stabbed him about ten times before stopping. "Okay…now don't move. I need to take pictures first," Finn said to him. She grabbed her camera and started snapping away at the form the blood splatter took on his white coveralls. She stopped once done and stepped back. "Looking at you right now, Greg should have had even more blood on him if he had stabbed him that way. Look at your right arm and right side. It's covered thickly in paint."

"Can I get up now?" Nick asked her. She nodded but was still thinking. "Take those off and put on this one now." She handed him another pair of white coveralls.

"Morgan, help me by grabbing that other dummy over there." She pointed out another one and Morgan went to take it. Finn removed the stabbed dummy to the side and also took off the white sheet with paint splatter all over it. She grabbed a clean white sheet and draped it over the mattress. "Okay, now put the dummy in the same position. Now grab that other dummy and lay it next to the one filled with paint, just where Nick was before. Now Nick I want you to kneel over the dummy and stab him that way, which most likely is the way the killer did it."

Nick got in position and waited for Finn to snap a photo of his position before stabbing away at the dummy, doing ten stab wounds again. He then stood up with paint all over his white coveralls. "Look!" Finn said. She took photos of Nick covered in the paint splatter. She then pointed to the dummy next to the one with stab wounds. "That looks more like these pictures of the blood splatter on Greg." She walked over to a board she had pinned up the photos of Greg with blood all over him.

Both Nick and Morgan looked at it and agreed it did look more like Greg had not been the one to do the stabbing but was lying next to the body while he was being stabbed. "So whoever this guy is, stabbed Joey Whitburn while Greg laid unconscious in bed next to him, only to wake up well after he was gone to see blood all over him," Nick assumed.

"Looks that way to me. Greg would have had way more blood on him if he did the actual stabbing," Finn said to them.

"Yeah but the problem is the DA will say that Greg could have washed off or wiped off some of that blood before we got to take pictures of him," Nick said to them.

"Wow, aren't you negative," Morgan sneered. Nick shook his head while removing his coveralls. "No, I'm being realistic. We've convicted killers on less than what we have for Greg here and I know how they DA will see this."

Morgan sighed heavily. "So we still don't have enough to prove he didn't do it."

"No but we could create reasonable doubt," Finn said to both of them.

"Right now we have to give our finds to Russell. Greg is going to be having his arraignment in an hour," Nick said to them.

"Okay let's fill him in. They have to at least give Greg bail," Morgan said. She vowed to see him once he was out on bail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg had just finished talking over what he was going to plea in his arraignment with his Public Defender. He wouldn't be covered under the LVPD with this since he wasn't on the job when it happened. He was on his own this time and that's what made it even worse. He couldn't afford a top defense attorney right now. He was waiting in the holding cell for an officer to come get him for his arraignment.

His first time dining in jail was not a fun experience. He could see many eyes leering at him and some snickering. He wondered if any of them knew who he was. He prayed they did not because he knew it would be very bad for him. He just hoped bail would be set for him and it would be reasonable enough for him to come up with. He couldn't stand the thought of spending another night in that cell.

"Alright Sanders, it's time for you to make your appearance in court," an officer said to him as he entered the holding area. Greg sighed. He really hoped no one from work was going to be there because he didn't want them to see him like this. He felt like a criminal since he was still in his jail jumper and in handcuffs as he was led out to the courtroom. He tried to avoid looking who was in court but failed miserably and barely held it together as he saw Nick, Sara, and Russell all sitting behind the defense desk as he was brought in. He quickly looked down, not being able to face them right now.

He was embarrassed and humiliated. He just wanted to curl up and die. His public defender, Mr. Parker stood as he was brought to stand beside him. The judge came in and Greg looked over at the Prosecution's side of the room. He recognized the prosecutor as one he hated to deal with. Just seeing him made Greg feel even worse if that was possible.

The prosecution began with saying Greg was found lying next to the dead body with victim's blood all over him and his fingerprints on the murder weapon. He was being brought up on First Degree murder charges. That he already knew. When they finally asked him what his plea was he said not guilty.

With that stuff done it was time to set bail. Greg's attorney brought up his clean record and that he worked as a CSI would make him someone who would not jump bail and to have it set at a reasonable amount.

What shocked Greg was what the D.A. came to say. "Your honor, this is not Mr. Sanders first time being accused of killing someone. Five years ago he was accused of killing a young man with his work vehicle. Now that did end up being found as an 'excusable act' however I feel that this makes Mr. Sanders feel above the law and able to do what he did this time by using his CSI skills to get off again. Should he be let free he, with his Crime Scene knowledge, he could try to make it look like this crime was committed by someone else as his defense is already coming up with. The D.A.'s office does not think he should get bail because if he is free he could work on trying to frame someone else for his crime."

Greg was in shock and disbelief at what D.A. Roberts was saying. Did he really think he would do that?

"But Mr. Sanders has been released from his job due to this arrest as is standard protocol. He could not work on the case," Mr. Parker said in his defense.

"Yes but we all know his skills could still be put to use if he was free. However if he remains behind bars until the trial, he won't be able to influence any outcome," D.A. Roberts said to the Judge.

The Judge looked at the D.A. and then at Greg. He seemed to be sizing them up. "I will set bail at one million dollars."

Greg felt his heart stop a moment. He would never get out of jail. "But Judge, he has done nothing that deserves such a high bail," Mr. Parker protested for him.

"Bail is set. If it cannot be made, he will remain in Clark County Detention Center until trial. This court is adjourned," the judge said before everyone rose as he exited the courtroom.

Greg felt as though he had been kicked in the gut. He didn't know anyone with that kind of money to come up with to get him out. Mr. Parker shook his head. "That is completely unreasonable. What D.A Roberts said about you is unfair." He looked at his client who seemed to be sheet white. "Do you know anyone with that kind of money?" Greg just shook his head.

Russell, Nick and Sara were all in just as much shock as he was. They all looked at each other when they heard the bail amount. They also could not believe what the D.A. had said about him. When they had brought up the possibilities of someone else being responsible for the killing D.A. Roberts had laughed at them. He said they were going to have to find a lot more than a ghost to convince him Greg didn't kill Joey Whitburn.

"Hey we'll figure something out," Russell said to Greg but not really convinced of his own words. "Do you want me to call your mom?" Sara asked him. He shook his head. He didn't want her to worry about him and he knew she didn't have the money and he wouldn't even talk to his dad even if he had the money.

"Greg, she deserves to know," Russell said this time. "Look, I'll be fine. It's really not that bad," he lied for their benefit, putting on a fake smile.

Nick frowned, seeing through his lie. "We'll figure something out. We know you didn't do this. We just have to figure out who this guy is who is setting you up and why. Do you remember anyone recently threatening you or anything?" Greg shook his head again.

"Sorry all, but I have to take him back now," the officer said who brought him in earlier. Greg looked at them all sadly before just turning his back to them and letting the officer lead him out.

"Fuck!" Nick exclaimed after the officer had Greg out of view. "This is fucking crazy. $1 million in bail money?"

"Well technically he only has to come up with $100,000.00 and collateral," Russell said. Sara and Nick both gave him ridiculing glares. "Seriously, none of us have that kind of money."

"Does Greg's parents have any money?" Russell asked them since they seemed to know him better. Sara shook her head. "I don't think so. He doesn't talk about his parents much. Talks mostly about his Grandpa Olaf but I am pretty sure his parents don't have that kind of money."

"Well I don't agree with Greg not wanting his folks to know about his arrest," Russell said. Sara quickly replied. "I don't either but let's hold off for now until things change."

"Enough talk, let's get back to the lab and see if we can come up with who really did this," Nick said to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Nick slammed his fist down on the table. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe we can't find out who this guy is. He has to have something to do with this. I wish Greg had security at his apartment complex. Maybe they should install it," he sighed, letting some of his anger go.

The others around the layout table felt the same way. Russell had called a family meeting in regards to Greg's case. Sara, Morgan, and Finn rounded up the people standing around the table.

"Let's go over what we have so far," Russell said to them. Finn started with the photos of the paint splatter compared to the blood splatter. "Well based on my analysis, I still say Greg could not have stabbed Joey Whitburn based on the blood splatter he had on his body. As far as we know he didn't wipe any blood off before you all got there. I would just love to know how the killer looked when he left. He couldn't have walked out of that place with all that blood all over him. He had to be wearing something and removed it and probably took it with him on the way out."

Morgan chimed in. "Well I did notice there were no trash bags in the bathroom trash cans like there had been in all his other trash cans in the apartment. So that theory works with my findings of the bathroom being cleaned up. The real killer probably changed in there, knowing it was easier to get blood off tile then carpeting. He probably still wore that janitor cover up when he stabbed Joey and then took it off and took it with him in the trash bag when he left. He had to be wearing gloves."

"But wait, there had to be a time he wasn't and if we ever find him we might have some evidence. I remember seeing this and taking a picture before Greg washed up." Nick took a photo out of his file and put it on the table. "This bloody fingerprint was on Greg's body. At first I thought it was his or maybe Joey's but neither matched. And it didn't match anyone in AFIS either. Who else could it be but the actual killer?"

"So maybe after the killer cleaned himself up, he came out and decided Greg's body placement was off and moved him or something like that?" Finn asked him.

"Probably something like that. He probably didn't think he would leave a usable print on Greg's actual body. He probably put on his gloves afterward since we had no other fingerprints besides Greg's on the door handles," Nick told them with some excitement.

"Yeah but if we never find the guy the print is useless," Sara said.

"I'm not so sure, it would raise a question in the court on who could have left a bloody print on Greg's body," Russell advised them.

"So how much reasonable doubt could we bring up in Greg's defense?" Morgan asked him.

"The print would be one thing, the blood splatter pattern being off, his being drugged by something that would technically render him unable to commit such a crime at the supposed time it happened, and I'm sure we can come up with more," Nick said to them.

"I just can't believe we can't get him out of jail. That bail is ridiculous. He needs a better attorney to try to get the judge to lower that bail," Sara said to them. She thought about how depressed Greg looked when she visited him again earlier in the day. He had been in jail now for five days and he looked like he was there already for 5 years. He looked like he was hardly eating and had become very quiet. He had little to say to her when she visited. She was starting to think she should contact his mother. He needed to know his family would be there for him if anything happened. But then again she was not even sure they would be there. As she had told the others before, he was very quiet on his family. She only met his mom after Grissom had called her about his beating. And then she didn't even stick around that long and she never saw his father. Greg never mentioned him and she wondered if it was for similar reasons she did not mention hers.

"Well unfortunately right now there is nothing new to process and we have other case work needing our attention. So as much as I hate to, we have other work to do. I have your assignments here," Russell said as he started handing out address for other crime scenes that needed to be worked.

They all realized they were at a dead end right now unless Greg's memory came back to him and he could remember what really happened.

Greg hated the end of the day because the end of the day meant they had to take showers. The way the showers were set up was four guys at a time showered in the same area. There were eight different areas and only four guards were split between the areas to watch over them. They were pretty much made to strip prior to entering the shower area and only given towels to dry off with at the end. Greg had typically been showering with the same group of guys until today. Two of the other guys were moved to the State prison. Only one remained the same. He had long greasy hair and dark eyes. He had always been eyeing him ever since he saw him in the dining hall. Greg had felt like a piece of meat under his gaze.

Greg shuffled into the shower area and wanted to make it quick. The two new guys in his group were big and rough looking. He totally did not fit in his jail atmosphere. He had been working in the laundry so he was all hot and sweaty so he wanted to get the grime off but fast. So he quickly got under the shower head and squirted some liquid soap out of the built in wall dispensers for them to use. He was shampooing his hair and wiping the soap out of his eyes when he felt someone grab him from behind and put their hand over his mouth. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw the long haired man in front of him, his eyes glinting with desire. The other new shower mate stood off, blocking any view of what might happen in the stall area.

The man holding him was strong and he could not break out of his grip. "You're such a pretty CSI boy. Too pretty to be in jail without being someone's bitch," the greasy haired man said to him. They knew he was a CSI. Greg felt his fear level rise to the maximum. He had heard about stories of what happened in jail and he prayed he wouldn't fall victim to it but right now he knew his chances were not good. He knew the guards would not be checking on them for at least another couple minutes. He could already feel the man behind him trying to part his legs and put his cock between his butt cheeks.

"You're going to suck my cock," the greasy haired prisoner told him. Greg tried shaking his head no, but the man behind him kept him held tight and pushed himself against Greg even more. Greg was feeling nauseous now and almost wished they would just get it over with. "Or I tell you what? I will give you a choice, CSI boy," he sneered at him.

"Make this fast will ya, the guards will be here soon," the prisoner on lookout said, getting anxious.

"You already know choice one…choice two, well I'm not going to tell you what it is. I'll just do it," he grinned maliciously. Greg didn't know what it would be but he knew he didn't have much time to do anything at this point. He figured he would suffer with choice two. "Tell me by holding up your fingers which choice you want."

Greg held up two fingers and greasy hair man smiled. "I would have preferred choice one, but choice two will be just as fun." He suddenly punched Greg in the face. The prisoner holding him let go of him and he slipped and fell to the floor, slightly hitting his head. His world started spinning before he started taking kicks to the stomach. His mind was flashing back to his beating in the street before he heard yelling and alarms and then his world went black.

He woke up with a massive headache and in pain all over. He could hear voices around him and one of them talking about his vitals. He cracked open his eyes and saw a bright light and shut them quickly.

"Mr. Sanders can you hear me?" he heard a female voice asking him. He cracked open his eyes again and saw a blonde haired woman with glasses peering down at him. He managed to whisper a response.

"Okay good. You've been brought to the hospital due to your injuries. You have a slight concussion and some cracked and bruised ribs. We're going to give you some pain medication so you can rest. There will be an officer outside your room to keep an eye on you," she told him. He only heard half of what she said as he started to black out again.

She noticed he went under again and let him be. She turned around and looked into the concerned faces of Nick Stokes and D.B. Russell. They were back in the lab working their new case when they got the call about Greg being beaten up while in jail. Nick was furious at first but then grew mostly concerned when he heard Greg had been unconscious.

"Well as you heard me say to him he does have a concussion and that is why he will be kept here overnight. We will try to keep him as long as possible but he will have to go back to jail once he is released," the female doctor told them.

"Thanks for filling us in, Dr. Meadows. We appreciate it," Russell told her. She jotted down a few notes on his chart before leaving his room. There was an officer posted outside his door and his left arm was handcuffed to the bed rail but he was allowed to have visitors.

Nick shook his head as he looked at Greg. He had a black eye and bruised cheek. Otherwise most of his injuries were kept to his chest and abdomen, which were hidden under the hospital gown. He remembered visiting him in the hospital after he had been beaten by the teenage thugs and he was in worse shape then. Luckily the guards came pretty quickly before the other three inmates could do too much damage. "We have to somehow get the judge to change his mind about the bail limit or find some way to come up with the money for him."

"We can't Nick. We can't be the ones to post bail for him. We are already breaking all the rules by working his case. Ecklie barely let us do that," Russell told him.

"Then we have to get the judge to change his mind," Nick said to him.

"You don't have to worry. I'll pay his bail." They both turned around and saw who said that. It was Catherine.

"Catherine, how did you find out?" Nick asked as he went over to her to give her a hug. She hugged him back and then greeted Russell before looking over to where Greg laid in bed.

"Sara called me. She told me all about Greg's case and that his bail was really high. I went to the lab to look for you two and heard about what just happened. Is he going to be okay?" She asked with concern as she looked at Greg's bruised face, wishing this was a bad dream. He was such a sweet man and didn't deserve any of this.

"The doctor seems to think so. He has a concussion and they gave him pain medication for his ribs. He woke up briefly only to go back to sleep. I don't even think he knew we were here," Russell told her.

"Well I'll stick around because bail should be posted any moment now and they'll be able to remove the hand cuffs and the officer no longer needs to stand guard at his door," Catherine told them.

"I'm sure he will appreciate you posting bail for him," Russell told her.

She chuckled. "Oh no, I am sure he will be pissed off that I did but that's okay. My father left me more than I know what to do with and this is a very good cause." She turned to look at her two former co-workers. "Is there anything new on his case? Anything new that doesn't make him look guilty?"

They both shook their heads. "Nothing unfortunately, I just keep hoping his memory comes back," Nick said.

"It's doubtful if he was given Propofol that he will recover any memories as Henry seems to think he was given another dose to prevent him from waking up," Russell advised.

They all looked at him sleeping for a moment. "Who would have it out for him to frame him for murder? Have you looked into any old cases he worked on?"

Nick shrugged. "Yeah but nothing points to anyone in particular. Unless we come up with more, we have no one of interest."

"Well we better go back to work," Russell said to Nick. "We have other victims we need to speak for."

Nick sighed, he knew he was right. They couldn't put all their time in Greg's case as much as he wanted to. He gave Catherine a hug. "So I guess your new bosses are cool with you leaving work whenever you need to?"

She laughed again. "No, not exactly but I can't stay long. Once I see him and make sure he's going to be okay I'll have to go back. Tell everyone else I said a quick hello and thank Sara for calling me. She knows I would still do anything for you all. I'll call you when I am back home. Take care you two and take care of Greg here. Find out who is framing him." She gave Russell a hug too before they both left.

She followed them out the hospital room door. She waited until they were gone before turning to the officer on duty. "Just so you know you'll be free of your duty soon. Bail has been met for Greg Sanders and you will be hearing about it soon." She showed him her badge for the FBI and let him get a good look at it before putting it away. "So if you don't mind I will be sitting with the patient until he wakes up again." The officer nodded and let her go in.

She knew she was wrong in pulling out her badge but she also knew they probably would not let her sit in there alone with him until the official word came down. She really wanted to talk to Greg before she had to leave.

She was starting to doze off when she heard a moan. She looked and saw him start to move. She placed her hand on his. "Hey Greg, you're in the hospital now."

His head still hurt some but he heard a voice he was not sure he believed. He opened his eyes and turned his head a little and was surprised to see Catherine Willows. "Catherine?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah Greggo it's me. How are you feeling?" She asked him in a soft voice.

He rolled his head back to the middle of the pillow. "Like I was someone's punching bag," he groaned. He looked back at her. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Sara called me and told me about what was going on. And then she mentioned that you needed bail money and knew I could get it for you," she smiled at him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a little. "No please tell me you didn't post my bail." He looked at her again, his eyes sad.

"I did and you can't prevent me from taking it back. After I heard that you got beat up there was no way I was going to let you step foot back in jail as long as I could set your bail. And don't try to argue with me, it's already done. By the time they release you from this hospital you can go home again," she told him.

He sighed. "Catherine, I really wish you hadn't done that. Now how am I ever going to repay you?"

"No repayment necessary as long as you are found not guilty or they find who set you up," she told him. She turned a little more serious. "Do you remember anything from that night yet?"

He shook his head a little. "Nothing that everyone already knows. Believe me I wish that I did remember something else." She noticed his seemed so down. She wanted to try to lift his spirits.

"So any luck with Morgan yet?" She asked him with a smirk. She knew he had a major crush on her. She saw him frown. "She hasn't even visited me since I ended up in jail. In other words, she could care less."

"I highly doubt that. I know she has been working on the case closely with Nick. Maybe she is just so busy trying to find out who really stabbed your victim that she hasn't had time," Catherine tried defending her. She was not really sure why she had not been to visit. She noticed he stayed quiet and didn't respond. She sighed. "Well I better leave. I wish I could stay longer but they need me back at work. I just wanted to come see you in person. I will stay in touch and be good while out on bail," she said to him teasingly.

"Believe me, I probably won't step foot outside of my house. I will pay you back somehow, I promise. Thanks for helping me out though. I don't think I would survive going back to jail," he told her with some fear in his eyes.

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Hang in there. I know you are not a killer. You have the best team in the business working on your case. They will find who did this."

He nodded while holding back his emotions. He didn't want to show weakness to her even. "Bye," he said. She said goodbye and walked out the door. She smiled when she saw who was coming down the hall. She stuck her head back in his door. "You have another visitor coming and I think you will be pleased."

He gave her a questioning look before she waved goodbye again to him and let the door close. He wondered who it was.

* * *

_Thanks for continuing to read...please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N- Hello readers. Here is the next chapter, although I'm not so sure that many are reading this anymore since I only received one review on the last chapter. Feedback is my motivation for writing so hopefully I'll get a few more reviews on this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Greg looked at the door as it opened. He was surprised to see Morgan enter the room. She looked rather embarrassed as she entered the room. He suddenly felt ashamed to even have her see him like this. He looked away. She looked so pretty and here he was all battered and bruised.

She saw him look away and thought it was because he was mad that this was the first time she was visiting him since he had been in jail. She admitted it took her to hearing he had been hurt for her to force herself to see him. She wasn't sure why she had been keeping away from him but maybe because she didn't want to see him in such horrible conditions.

"Hey Greg. I'm, uh, sorry I haven't been to see you sooner. We've just been trying everything we can to figure out what happened," she tried explaining to him. She noticed he continued to stare up at the ceiling. "It's okay. I understand," he said softly.

She finally sat down and noticed his left arm was still cuffed to the bedrail. "You're mad at me, I can tell. You can't even look at me," she sighed. He shook his head and finally turned to look at her. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just…I don't know. It's humiliating being here cuffed to the fucking bed."

Now was the first time she really realized how much this was effecting him. She could tell he was trying to stay strong but she saw in his eyes the toll this was really taking on him. She knew why he didn't want to look at her because he would be revealing his suffering, even as much as he tried to hide it. She reached out and took his right hand. "At least you will be out on bail soon. How are you feeling otherwise?"

He shrugged and turned to look at the ceiling again. "At least my eyes aren't swollen shut," he said and then realized she wasn't around back when he was severely beaten. "Uh sorry, you don't…" She quickly interrupted. "No, I was filled in by Sara about what happened to you in the past so it's okay. I get the reference," she told him. After Sara told her about it she researched more online and saw some photos and saw all about the trial he had gone through and then the settlement. She was surprised he never mentioned it. Sara had told her that the case changed him some, that he became a lot more serious after what happened to him. It made Morgan wonder how this might change him even more. He already seemed so defeated.

"Does it hurt to breathe?" She asked him. "Some." He was getting tired. It was probably the pain killers they had him on. He turned to look at her again. "Look, I'm pretty tired." She smiled a little. "Yeah I guess you probably are. I just wanted to come see you. I really hope you feel better soon. Take care," she said. She smiled again at him before leaving his room. She looked back and noticed he already had his eyes closed. She chewed on her lower lip as she looked at him. The bruise was pretty ugly on his face. His whole left cheek was black and blue and a little swollen. She knew most of the punches were given to his ribs and stomach. She wished there was more she could do for him but at least she was glad he wouldn't have to go back to jail after this. At least he could be home. She sighed before turning back around and leaving his room to head back to the lab. There were still cases to be worked.

"Someone coming to pick you up?" the Doctor asked Greg as she took his final vitals before he was released. "Yes, one of my friends will be here soon." She removed the blood pressure cuff from around his arm and jotted down some more notes. "Well you're stats look good. If you have any periods of dizziness or nausea or headaches come back to the ER. You can stay here until your friend gets here." He nodded and waited until she left before taking a deep sigh of relief. He rubbed his hand over his wrist where the handcuff had been just minutes earlier.

Before the doctor had come in, his attorney had come in with the officer and told him to remove the cuffs and that he was now officially out on bail. He told him that if he got into any trouble while out on bail he would be thrown back in jail. He advised him to just stay home and let his friends find the evidence to clear his name. He needed to stay out of it. Greg agreed to the terms and was just grateful he was going to be home again.

"Hey! Damn you look like hell." Greg turned his head and saw his friend Whit in the doorway. He had called him and asked him if he could pick him up. Whit had heard all about Greg's case on the news and had visited him the day before he was beat up in jail.

Greg smirked. "I feel like hell but at least I don't have to go back to hell right now." He stood up and groaned as the movement caused his chest to hurt.

"Take it easy," Whit said to him as he walked with him out of the hospital.

"Can we make a stop on the way home? I need to get some stuff," Greg said to him. "Sure!"

As Greg unlocked the door to his apartment, he took a deep breath. He had already decided he was not going to be able to sleep in his bedroom yet since Joey had been killed in there. He would use his guest bedroom.

He walked in and could smell that super clean smell that came after crime scene clean up went through. It made him slightly nauseous to smell it in his own apartment. Whit walked past him and placed the bags of groceries on his kitchen counter. He started unpacking things for him.

Greg walked down the hall towards his bedroom. He stopped before the doorway. He looked in at the cleaned room. He knew Sara had been in there and made the bed for him but all he could still see when he looked at the bed was the bloodied body of Joey. He stared at it as he had that night, feeling overwhelmed.

He was startled by Whit placing his hand on his shoulder. "Hey Greg, come on. Don't do this to yourself right now. Just come into the living room and sit down." Greg turned around and looked at Whit. He was right, he was going to be trapped in his apartment alone for days when he could stare and replay that scene in his head.

He walked past him and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and then grabbed the new bottle of wine he bought. He poured himself a glass and held out a glass to Whit. "You want one?" Whit shook his head. He had tried to talk Greg out of buying any liquor but he said he needed to relax and a glass of wine always did the trick.

"Fine, more for me then," he said as he took his glass with him into the living room. Whit frowned. He was worried about Greg. He remembered from college that when Greg was under a lot of stress he would sometimes go out partying and partied hard. He knew this wasn't college but he knew his friend was under extreme stress. He sat down next to him on the sofa.

"I think you should have someone stay with you for a while," he told him. Greg took a swig of his wine and then looked at him. "You don't think I can take care of myself all of the sudden?"

"No, I just know how you get when you are very stressed out." Greg laughed. "Stressed? You think I am stressed. Wow, you definitely are a professor, aren't you? Came up with that one on your own, did you now."

Whit scowled. "Greg, don't be a jerk now. I'm just concerned about you." Greg let up the tough guy act and sighed. "I know. I'll be fine though."

"I would stick around if I could but I have an out of state lecture I have to give."

"I'll be okay. I am sure I will have my friends from work dropping in on me constantly. Seriously, go ahead. I know you have to get your stuff together for going out of town. I know you took time out of your busy day to take me home and I appreciate it. Thanks," Greg told him.

Whit placed his hands on Greg's shoulders. "You hang in there. I know it looks bleak now but I am sure they will find evidence or this guy who really did this. I know you are not a murderer."

Greg's smile was bittersweet. "I wish I was as confident as all of you were in me."

Whit frowned. "Look I have to go but I am always a phone call away if you need to talk, okay?" Greg nodded and then walked Whit to the door and watched him leave.

He rubbed his hand over his face and went into the kitchen. He grabbed his bottle of wine and took it with him to the sofa. He refilled his glass and sat staring at nothing in particular because he was thinking about everything that had happened in the last week. His life had been turned upside down in one night that was supposed to be fun. Instead it was a living nightmare.

He was grateful he was out on bail now and able to be home but he knew it might only be short term. If they didn't find anything he would end up on trial for the murder and could end up in prison. He thought back to the moment in the showers. He remembered seeing the lust in their eyes and feeling the man behind him trying to violate him. "You're going to be someone's little bitch." The phrase played in his head. He knew that if he was in prison he was not going to survive. He wasn't muscular like Nick was. He never liked to work out. If guys like those in jail came at him he knew he didn't have a prayers chance of fighting them. He shook his head of the thought and finished off his wine glass and poured another glass. He could at least drown out the thoughts for an evening with the wine.

Nick had been thinking about Greg all day. He knew he was home now and wanted to see how he was doing. He knew it had to be tough knowing that someone died in his own place. He decided to stop by after work, even though it was still pretty early in the morning. He figured Greg probably wasn't sleeping much anyway.

He got to his apartment door and knocked. He waited about a minute and after no response knocked again. He became a little more concerned now that no one was answering. He dug out his cell phone out of his pocket and decided to try calling him. The phone went straight to voice mail. He pounded on the door again and called his name this time. Finally he heard the door being unlocked. The door cracked open and he saw a disheveled looking Greg open the door.

"What the fuck Nick?" he groaned as he ran his hand through his messy hair. "Do you know what time it is?"

Nick looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry I just thought you might not be sleeping well and be awake." Greg just glared at him through half-mast eyes.

"Um, can I come in instead of standing in the doorway?" Nick finally asked him since Greg was not moving. Greg stepped aside and let Nick come into his place. He shut the door behind him and walked back into his living room, to his sofa where he had fallen asleep or more like passed out after finishing his bottle of wine.

Nick looked around his living room and saw the empty wine bottle. He was concerned. "So you come home and first thing you do is drink?"

Greg flipped Nick off, curled up on his sofa and closed his eyes. "Wow that was nice. So now that you are out on bail you're going to spend your time drinking, which could end up getting your bail revoked. I don't think Catherine would appreciate it," Nick scolded him.

"They won't know as long as you don't tell. Now what the fuck do you want?" Greg groaned as he tried to make himself more comfortable on his sofa.

Nick took a calming breath before sitting down on the chair next to the sofa where Greg laid. He knew he was acting out because he had drunk too much and he was upset. "Greg I wanted to see how you were doing and obviously you aren't doing that well."

Greg opened his eyes and looked at Nick. "Well, you aren't my boyfriend, so you don't have to worry about me." Nick clenched his jaw, trying to hold back his anger. He knew what Greg was doing. He was trying to get him to leave.

"You're right, I am not your _boy_friend but I am your_ friend_ and as your friend I am concerned for you. We haven't talked since before you were beaten in jail. I saw you in the hospital but you were mostly unconscious. And being you had a concussion, that's probably another reason you should not be drinking," the Texan told him.

"I'm fine Nick you don't have to worry about me. I just want to sleep. You don't know what it's been like in jail. I hardly slept at all," he told him as he closed his eyes again.

Nick looked at the bruise on his face and the way he was laying down. He could tell he was avoiding lying on his cracked ribs. He knew he had no idea what it was like for him in jail. He had never been in jail. He guessed he should take it easier on him.

"Fine, but why aren't you sleeping in your bedroom?" He asked younger man.

"I'm too tired to drag myself to the bedroom and besides my guest bedroom isn't set up to sleep in. I can't sleep in my bedroom yet." He opened his eyes and Nick saw the haunted look back. "I just can't yet."

"What if I set up the bed in your guest bedroom for you so you can sleep there? With your ribs injured you really should try to sleep in a comfortable bed than your sofa. I've slept on your sofa before and it is not that comfy," he said with a small grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"Do whatever you want," Greg replied and closed his eyes again. Nick growled a little under his breath in anger but got up and went to Greg's second bedroom. He would drag him to the bed if he had to. He walked into the bedroom and looked in drawers and found some sheets to put on the bed. He went ahead and made the bed for Greg.

After a few minutes he was done and went back out into the living room. He was a bit startled when he came out and saw that Greg had tears running down his face. He had sat up and was leaning back with his arms lightly embracing his stomach. "Greg?" he said his name hesitantly. "I made the bed for you in your second bedroom."

Greg looked up at him, with red eyes. "Why are you doing this for me?" Nick walked over and sat next to him. "No matter what happened between us, I still care about you Greg. Just not the way you want me to."

Greg shook his head. "I'll go sleep in the bed but I can't handle you being here too. It's still hurts seeing you being so nice to me but knowing…you know."

Nick nodded in understanding now why Greg was treating him the way he was. "You want me to go. I'll go once I know you won't be drinking anymore today and you sleep in an actual bed. You say you are so tired. I know that jail cot had to suck. I would think you would want to sleep in a comfortable bed."

"Yeah I guess you got a point there." He looked up at Nick with his honest big brown eyes. "I appreciate you checking up on me and doing this for me, but I'll be okay. I just still want to be alone."

Nick didn't want to leave him but figured he probably would sleep a lot once he got in an actual bed and that he had to trust that he would be okay. "Okay, I'll leave but do me a favor and call me in the early evening so I know that you are okay."

"Sure, I can do that," the younger man agreed.

Nick got up and Greg followed him to the door. "Take care, Greg. We're going to figure this out," Nick told him.

"I know you all are doing the best you can and I do appreciate it, but I'm okay."

"Okay, well goodbye. Get some sleep. You look like hell," Nick smiled. Greg chuckled a little. "You're not the first person to tell me that recently."

Greg waited until he was gone before heading into the second bedroom. He looked at the freshly made double bed. It wasn't his king bed but he would be fine. He used the bathroom first before taking off his shirt and pants and sliding into the cool sheets. He had to admit it felt wonderful to be in a real bed. He was out almost soon after his head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Sorry I am not updating as much as I thought I would be. Work has me on overtime so I don't have much free time to write. I try when I can. **

**This chapter will reveal a bit of Greg's past and vulnerabilities. Please review! Thanks to Marymel and Tracy for your reviews.**

* * *

Greg woke up with a hangover but didn't care. He took a shower and that helped him feel a little better. It was after 6pm. He grabbed his phone and called Nick to tell him he was still alive and well. He kept the conversation short as Nick was getting too heavy with the questions again. He didn't want to deal with him again. Last night was hard enough with Nick being so nice to him and treating him how he had wished he would be by him but as a boyfriend and he knew that would never happen. He had given up that hope after he came home from Nick hitting him those few months ago.

He looked at himself in the mirror and examined his bruised cheek. It was already turning yellowish. He stepped back and looked at his chest. The bruising was more noticeable there. He shuddered as he remembered what his first choice was. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom and back into the second bedroom. He didn't even glance in his main bedroom. He frowned when he realized he had to go in there to grab some clean clothes though. He stepped into the hallway and looked at the entrance to his master bedroom. He slowly walked in and decided to avoid looking at the bed so he wouldn't see the image in his mind of Joey's bloody body in his bed. He went directly to his dresser instead and grabbed a t-shirt, underwear and pair of jogging pants out. He quickly exited the bedroom and went back into the guest room and put on his clothes.

He walked out into his kitchen and looked in his fridge. Nothing looked appealing to him. He had not been eating much in the last week either, along with not sleeping much. He knew he really should eat something. He pulled out the gallon of milk he got with Whit and then a box of corn flakes. Cereal was the only thing that he felt like eating. He took his bowl and sat down at the table. He turned on the television to see if anything good was on to distract him from his messy world. Unfortunately it was news hour and most channels had the news on. He tried bypassing them but then he caught his name mentioned. He stopped on the one local network and watched for what they had to say. They showed his mug shot and he cringed. He looked miserable. He turned up the volume to hear what they had to say.

_Former CSI Greg Sanders was released on bail earlier today after an anonymous source posted it for him. He had been in the Desert Palms Hospital after being in an altercation in the county jail. Greg Sanders is accused of stabbing a supposed lover ten times in his own bed. Sanders claims he doesn't remember doing it but all evidence so far points in his direction. There are some rumors that he was drugged and possibly someone is framing him but so far nothing points to who that other person might be. Sanders is known from the Demetrius James case that happened over five years ago when he ran the young man down in self-defense. He was found that it was justifiable and then later in a civil suit the city of Las Vegas settled with the James family for $2.5 million dollars. So this is not the first time the former CSI has been involved in a crime. We'll keep you up to date on where this case goes._

Greg turned off the TV and pushed his bowl of half eaten cereal away. Just like in the courtroom, they were bringing up the Demetrius James case. If he hadn't known what he already knew and hadn't been the one they were talking about, he would have thought he was guilty as sin too by the way the news portrayed him.

"Fuck this," he got up and went to his cabinet under his sink and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He didn't even bother grabbing a glass. He took the bottle with him to his sofa and sat down. He grabbed his stereo remote control and turned on to an internet radio station he had hooked up to it. Once he had the music blaring, he grabbed the bottle and held it up. "Cheers Dad, wherever you are. You should be proud of me now." He took a big swig of the vodka and started his evening of drinking.

Morgan had the evening off but went into the lab for a little but just to see if anything new came up with Greg's case. She ran into Nick in the lab about to head out. "Hey what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I just wanted to see if anything came up with Greg's case," she told him. He shook his head. "Unfortunately not. It doesn't look good for him in many ways. If you have nothing planned tonight, you might want to check up on him. I saw him early this morning and he was in bad shape. I'm worried about him. He's out of jail but he's not dealing with all of this well," Nick told her, knowing she had been concerned too.

"What do you mean he isn't dealing well?" She asked him, curious now why he said that. He sighed, regretting saying anything now. "Don't say anything to anyone else but he was drunk when I saw him."

She opened her mouth in shock. "He's drinking? I can't see him doing that. Geez, yes I will definitely go check in on him."

"Good I feel better knowing someone else will look after him. I have to get going now though. Let me know if you need anything," Nick said to her before disappearing down the hallway.

She immediately left the lab and headed to Greg's place. It was already about midnight but seeing as they were all used to working the graveyard shift, it was just like the night was beginning for them.

She walked up to his door and knocked. She could hear music playing from inside so she knew he was there. She didn't want to make too much racket since it was so late but she knocked again and got no answer. She had one thing Nick did not have, a key to his place. She had taken the extra key to his place when she helped Sara come and clean his place up some before he got home again. She had left his place last and hadn't had a chance to give the key to Sara yet.

She took it out and opened the door, saying his name as she entered. "Greg, it's Morgan. I'm coming in." She opened the door and heard the music playing. It was some odd instrumental music playing, more atmospheric sounding. She closed and locked the door behind her and walked in. That's when she saw him. He was in a slouched position on his sofa, his eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. There was an almost empty bottle of Vodka on the side table. She never thought he would be a drinking if he got in a tough situation like he was in but she guessed wrong.

She went over and sat next to him on the sofa. She wished she could take his suffering away. She knew this was eating him up inside. She felt horrible. She gently placed her hand on his face. He was warm. "Greg, hey wake up," she said softly. She had turned down the music. He groaned some but didn't really wake up. Hearing him make any noise made her feel better that he was okay. He shifted a little and grimaced with the movement. She knew he still had to be hurting. The bruise on his face was fading but she knew he had some cracked ribs and those took a while to heal. She decided to let him sleep it off and moved away from him a little.

She was startled when his phone rang. She stood up to see who was calling. She saw that it said 'Mom.' She figured she was probably worried about her son. Since he was not stirring she decided to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Did I dial the right phone number? Is Greg Sanders there?" she heard the female voice ask.

"Yes, uh, he's asleep right now," Morgan faltered in her answer.

"Oh and who are you? Is this Sara?"

"No, I'm Morgan, Morgan Brody. I work with Greg too." She was starting to regret answering his phone.

"Oh he's mentioned you. You're one of the newer CSI's there. Is there any way you can wake him? This is his mother and I've just read on the internet about him being accused of murder and then beat up in jail. My God, I don't understand why insists upon keeping these things from me?" She sounded very upset. Morgan looked at Greg and she knew he was not going to be coherent even if she did somehow manage to wake him up. She couldn't believe he had not told his mother what happened.

"Mrs. Sanders, as much as I know you want to talk to him, he's really not going to be able to wake up right now. I'll be sure to tell him to call you when he wakes up," she told his mother.

"What do you mean he's not able to wake up right now? How badly was he hurt?"

Morgan sighed and sat down at his kitchen table. "He's just really tired. He had a slight concussion and some cracked ribs but he's fine."

Mrs. Sanders could detect she was holding something back. "What aren't you telling me? I have a right to know. I'm his mother for heaven's sake!"

Morgan looked up, wishing she had never answered this call. "He's passed out drunk," she finally just told her.

"He's been drinking? Oh please no," his mother said with her voice filled with concern.

"He'll be okay, really," Morgan tried convincing his mother.

"He doesn't talk about his family much, does he," his mother said more as a matter of fact. "No, I guess not." Morgan replied.

"His father was an alcoholic." Morgan's mouth dropped open and then she looked over at Greg and the mostly empty bottle of vodka next to him. She would have never guessed.

"I'll talk to him and I'll make sure he calls you. I promise you Mrs. Sanders. I won't let him become that way if there is anything I can say about it," Morgan told her. She realized now that Greg was in worse shape than she ever imagined.

"He's fond of you, that much I could tell by the way he would talk about you. Please have him call me when he's up to it. Take care of my boy, Morgan." Morgan nodded and then realized she could not see her so she said she would and then they said their goodbyes. She hung up the phone and looked over at Greg again. He seemed to be groaning some as he moved to seemingly get more comfortable. She scowled and got up. She went over to him and pushed his arm.

"Wake up Greg. You should be in your bed at least with your condition," she said to him as she tried to wake him up.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled finally as he lifted his arm clumsily to shoo her away.

She rolled her eyes and tried again. "Greg, you need to be in your bed at least. Come on," she groaned as she tried to stir him awake.

He groaned and mumbled. "Why does everyone want to get me into bed?" She gave him a side glance at that comment. She was not sure what he meant by that. She saw him finally open his eyes. "Morgan?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Now please Greg let me take you to your bedroom where you can sleep off your drunkenness in a better place," she practically begged him. He looked at her with blood shot eyes. He finally pushed himself up into an upright position, groaning with a bit of pain. She watched him try to stand up and when he almost fell back down she put her arm around his waist and helped him up. She walked with him to his guest bedroom when she helped him onto the bed. She didn't bother trying to get him under the covers. She just wanted him to be lying down on the more comfortable mattress rather than the narrow sofa.

Once she was satisfied with how he was she stood back and let him get more comfortable if he wanted to. When she started to walk away he held out his hand to her. She took it and looked down at him. He had a goofy grin on his face. "Morgan, you're so bootiful," he slurred. She held back her laugh because she knew he was so drunk. "And you're so drunk. Get some sleep. I'll be in the living room." She smiled back at him as he let hand drop from hers as his eyes started to flutter to close again. She decided to stay there until she could tell he was asleep again.

She felt sadness come over her as she looked at his handsome but bruised face. And after hearing what his mother had told her about his father, she prayed he was not going down that same road. Things for him were already bad enough he didn't need to make things worse.

She finally left the room when she could hear his breathing deepen into sleep. She went into his living room and dug in her purse to find the book she had brought to read just in case she needed one. She found his stereo remote and turned down the sound low and found that the station he had set it on was actually very nice music. She recognized one of the songs as Sigur Ros. She always liked them. She sat back on his sofa and relaxed with her book and the music.

She didn't realize she had dozed off until she was awakened by a scream all of the sudden. She sat up, her book dropping to the floor. She realized it had to be from Greg. She got up and went to his bedroom. She looked in and saw his hand on his chest, his eyes wide open, seemingly taking careful breaths and wincing with each one.

"Greg?" He looked up at the door and saw her standing there looking concerned. She stepped in cautiously towards the bed. He vaguely remembered her helping him into bed. "I didn't know you were still here," he said to her. She moved to sit on the side of the bed. He moved a little to give her more room.

"I said I was going to stick around. It's my night off," she shrugged, trying to see if he was mad she was there or surprised but neither expression was in his eyes. Fear and sadness were in his brown eyes instead. "Sounds like you had a nightmare," she said to him with concern.

He closed his eyes briefly and opened them again. It was still fresh in his mind. "Yeah, I guess I did. Not really that uncommon lately," he shrugged and looked away from her.

She could tell he had been plagued by them by the look in his eyes. He seemed uncomfortable now. "It doesn't surprise me that you would have them. I know things always get stuck in my head and then I have nightmares about them. Nightmares suck," she said to him with a small understanding smile.

He looked at her again, gauging whether he should open up to her about them or just keep quiet. She probably didn't care anyway.

"Do you want to talk about them? I'm a good listener," she said to him, changing his mind on what she cared about. She could tell he was thinking about it. "It'll be between you and me if you worry about me telling anyone else."

He thought a moment and realized his head was killing him. "If you can get some aspirin for me first then I will tell you," he decided.

"Sure, I will be right back." She went into the kitchen and found his aspirin on the counter with some other vitamin bottles and other stuff and grabbed a couple. Then she opened his refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water out. She took them back into the room and found he had propped himself up a little in the bed. She handed him the pills and the water bottle.

He took them from her hand and thanked her. He took them down right away and then placed the bottle down on the nightstand. He looked at her as she sat down on the edge of the bed again. She looked so young and innocent but he knew as a CSI she had seen many horrors like he had. And he also knew she was not that much younger than he was, maybe five years but nowhere near what difference Sara and Grissom had between each other.

She might have been new but he did trust her. Something in her blue eyes was very trustworthy. "It was similar to ones I've been having since I woke up next to …to Joey's dead body. In the dream I wake up covered in his blood just like I did but then he suddenly opens his eyes and asks me why I let him be killed. I can't answer because I don't know. Usually the next thing that happens is he suddenly sits up and attacks me but this time he's there with me in the jail showers, telling the others to kill me. I guess I screamed when I saw one of the guys take out a knife and come at me with it. That's when I woke up this time," he told her and then looked away, embarrassed almost.

"That had to be so frightening in jail, what happened to you. You should have never been in jail and had to endure that," she said to him. "More than you know," he said quietly.

She felt that he was not telling her something. "What really happened in jail?" she decided to ask him. When he lifted his eyes to look at her again, she felt something inside her want to hold him all of the sudden. He looked so vulnerable.

He took a slow breath before speaking. "It wasn't the same group as before that I had showered with. Only one guy was and he had been staring at me for the last couple of days. I was under the shower head when I was grabbed from behind and a hand was put over my mouth to prevent me from screaming and the same guy's other arm held me around my chest. He was a big, muscular guy. I had no chance getting out of his grip. The prisoner nicknamed Roach, as I found out after it happened, he was the one who had always been looking at me. He came up to me and told me he knew I was a CSI. He called me 'pretty CSI boy' and said I was 'too pretty to be in jail to not be someone's little bitch.'" He took a brief pause. Morgan almost didn't want to hear what happened. He looked so haunted now.

"He told me he wanted me to suck him. I was defiant and shook my head. I could feel the guy holding me press himself against me, trying to part my legs. I knew what he was trying to do. I knew I wasn't going to get out of that shower untouched. Suddenly Roach give me a choice. He said I knew what choice one was, he wasn't going to tell me what choice two was but I could take either choice. The 3rd guy, who was on look out, told them to hurry up. I opted for option two and well I guess it was the better of the two options. Roach slugged me in the face and the guy holding me let go of me and I dropped to the floor, whacking my head and then I felt the kicks start coming before I lost consciousness." He looked down as he was not able to look at her anymore since he couldn't hold his emotions at bay anymore. Tears started trickling down his face.

She was in tears herself. She couldn't imagine how scared he had been and how horrified at what could have happened. She reached over and put her hand on his. He turned his palm upward under her hand. She took it and clasped her hand with his.

He felt the warmth of her hand and the openness she was offering to him. He finally lifted his head a little and dared to look at her. He saw tears stained her cheeks. "I don't want you to cry over me," he said to her.

She narrowed her eyes at him in a slight scolding way but with lightness in them. "You don't get to tell me what to do." His lip curved up a little on the left. "No, I guess I don't," he responded, his tears drying up now. He clutched her hand tighter.

"Did they know you were gay?" She blurted out without thinking. His eyes opened wide and looked a bit shocked. "No, because I'm not gay. I like men and women. I just seem to have horrible luck with both sexes. I guess worse with men now that I think about it. Perhaps I need to go back to what I know best." With that comment he looked at her seriously. "Can you handle knowing that I've been with both sexes?"

She quickly nodded and she was truthful. "Yes, I can and I'm sorry. I knew you weren't gay I just…I wasn't thinking."

He let go of her hand and ran it through his hair, resting it on his neck. He sighed and chuckled a little trying to lighten the mood. "Damn, my head hurts."

"Why don't you lie down some more and get some more sleep. I'll stick around. I've got a good book to read," she said to him. He looked at her again, trying to figure her out. "You don't have to stick around. I can take care of myself."

"Hmm, well we will discuss that later after you get more sleep. I am staying put." She stood up and gave him a scolding look. "Sleep some more and get rid of your hangover and then we have to have talk some more," she said to him.

He gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head. "Later…sleep," she commanded and then left his room with him feeling bewildered.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan had grown tired of reading and placed the book down at her side on the sofa and thought about what happened earlier. She had seen a whole new side of Greg; the side he kept hidden so well. She often wondered if he ever got emotional about anything. She had been told that he had been very upset about her kidnapping in the helicopter and even gone off on a suspect but she had a hard time believing it since she never saw it from him herself. But now she had seen firsthand that he did have a vulnerable side and the happenings in his life were pulling down his walls little by little.

"I guess that book wasn't as good as you seemed to say it was." She looked up and saw him leaning against the wall of the hallway leading into the living room. He looked a little more rested than he had before. She looked down at the book and then back at him. "I was just thinking."

He frowned. "About what I told you probably," he said, his eyes looking cautious.

"Yes but not in the way you think," she told him. He stepped into his living room and sat down on the sofa as far from her as he could. "How so then?" he asked her.

"You hide your true feelings behind this rather nonchalant attitude. Like right now, I can tell you are on guard again. Before and maybe it was because of the alcohol but you were an open book. You finally took down your walls for a while and let me see that you are truly hurting and scared. Otherwise I would think you were aloof and couldn't care much about what going on in your life. Or is that why you started drinking? To try to forget what you were feeling," she said to him. She noticed he was very quiet and had looked down. He seemed to realize she had discovered he wasn't able to hide his feeling as well anymore.

He looked at her again, feeling a little naked almost. "So you are saying that usually I am a jerk," he said in a cool tone.

She smirked. "See here you go, trying to hide by totally twisting what I said. At least when you are drunk you are more honest," she muttered.

"Then let me get another bottle and you can watch me get drunk again and be honest," he said, pushing himself to get up and head towards the kitchen. She quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. "No! I promised your mom I would not let you become like you father." He suddenly whipped around, staring at her wide eyed.

"What did you just say? When did you ever talk to my mom?" He asked her, suddenly feeling off balance. She pulled him down to the sofa and looked at him. "She called while you were passed out when I first got here. She is worried sick about you. I can't believe you never called her and told her you were arrested or even beaten," she said in a scolding manner.

He narrowed his eyes at her, not listening to what she said. "What did she say about my dad?" he asked more forcefully. He seemed angry now with her.

"She told me he was an alcoholic." She watched as he closed his eyes and then got up suddenly. He started pacing in front of the entertainment center.

"I can't believe she told you that. She doesn't even know you," he said angrily as he paced.

"She was worried. Geez, it sounds like you never tell her anything. It sounds to me like you are taking out your anger on her and not your dad when he was the one who drank," she said to him, trying to defend his mom.

He turned to her, his eyes fueled with anger. "Did she tell you she let him abuse her verbally when he was drunk? Did she tell you I saw it happen all the time? Did she tell you the one time she was not home on time he took it out on me, physically? Huh?"

She felt the color drain out of her face as he gave her all these new revelations into his life. He was abused? Maybe that was why he had built up such strong walls. "No, she didn't tell me any of that. I'm sorry Greg. I didn't know."

He wanted to stay angry at her. It was better than his feeling vulnerable around her but he believed her when she said she didn't know. His mom had not gone into details. Of course she wouldn't, he knew she would never admit that to anyone but him. He looked down at the floor, feeling the anger draining out of him just as quickly as it came on. He looked at her again and saw she looked like she was ready to cry. He sighed, wincing even as he did so and sat down again.

"I'm sorry I blew up. You just… gosh I can't believe she told you that." He gazed at her with worried eyes now. "No one knows this. I've never told anyone. I don't want them to know. Please don't tell anyone else."

And there it was again, the vulnerability she saw in him before but even more so now. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," she answered honestly. He seemed to be studying her to make sure she was telling the truth.

"Okay. I'll tell you what happened but it can't leave this apartment, do you understand?" She nodded but wasn't sure why he was so hell bent on keeping it a secret. It was better to let the dark things in your life out in the open. But then she realized the little walls he had remaining would crash down around him and he was probably afraid he would not recover. He still had to know he could possibly go to prison for the rest of his life or, she just realized, could get the death sentence. The very thought horrified even her.

"I understand completely," she replied earnestly. She couldn't stand the thought of being the reason to hurt him.

He rubbed his hands over his face before taking a deep sigh and letting it out. He looked up through his lashes at her and looked pained. "It started when he lost his high paying engineering job when I was 14. At first he started drinking more beer at home but nothing really serious. He found another job but the pay was less and it was a lot more stressful. He started coming home like 2 hours after his shift ended. He would come home drunk. He would go out drinking after work at a bar down the street. The first night I remember being in my bedroom doing homework and hearing him yelling at my mom, telling her she was lazy and worthless. He was mad she didn't have dinner ready for him. The thing was mom was getting sick of waiting for him so she would make dinner just for her and me and let him fend for himself. Well he was super pissed. He started putting her down and cursing at her. She just took it. I came out and tried to say something but both of them told me to go back to my room." He paused, taking another long sigh.

"It started becoming a nightly thing. Mom would make food but she put it in the fridge for him. He would come home, drunk and either yell about how the food tasted or that he wanted it fresh when he came home. She tried but he kept coming home later and later and drunker and drunker each night. I tried to tell mom that she needed to do something but she told me he was under a lot of stress and it would pass. She acted like it wasn't bothering her but I would hear her cry once in a while after he would go to bed. I tried confronting him and he told me to stay out of it and always sent me to my room.

"So one night my mom had a call from a close friend that her daughter was in the hospital and she needed someone to take care of her youngest child. My mom said she could stay for a couple hours and she left me home alone knowing my dad would be home soon enough. She told me just to stay out of his way when he got home and to order a pizza for dinner to make it easier. So I was home when my dad came home drunk again. Mind you, I hardly was talking to him at all at that point in time anyway. I was so furious with how he was treating my mom and how she put up with it. He came in yelling, asking where she was. I came out and told him she had to help a friend out for a few hours and that we could order a pizza for dinner. Well he looked at me and was so mad. He told me to get in touch with her and tell her he wanted her home now. I was finally fed up and told him off. I told him I wouldn't call her and if I did it would be to stay away. I told him I was sick of him yelling at her and cutting her down. I told him he was an asshole for a father and I wish he wasn't around. Well that did it. He swung his fist and hit me, telling me never to say that to him again. Maybe I was wrong to say that but I couldn't stand him in the last few months. He had turned into someone I didn't know.

"As I wiped at my bloody lip I told him he had become a sorry excuse for a father. I was angry still and his hitting me even made it worse. He called me an ungrateful little punk and pushed me against the wall, hard. I sneered at him and told him I was going to call the cops on him. That threat for some reason made him start hitting me, while saying 'no ungrateful child of mine will report me.' He gave me one swift punch into my stomach and I buckled down on the ground, finally feeling scared of him. He started kicking and screaming at me but I was not really hearing him anymore since I was in so much pain. Next thing I remembered hearing was my mom yelling and screaming in fear for me and she finally called 911. She knelt down by me and told me everything was going to be okay. I think even then I was the tough kid and tried not to cry even though I wanted to." He had been looking down the whole time he was telling her his story. He looked up briefly to see how she was taking it. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry for me. It's well in the past. I'm over it," he shrugged. She shook her head though. "Maybe that is in the past but somehow it is affecting your life now since you are drinking which seemed to be something you hated seeing your father do. And after what he did to you, I'm surprised you are even drinking."

He looked down again. She had a very good point. But instead of responding he went on with his story. "I ended up in the hospital. My injuries were similar to my current ones; bruised and cracked ribs, swollen eye and lip. My dad, well he ended up being sent to jail. Once he sobered up he seemed to realize what he did and actually pled guilty. He actually spent six months in jail and had three years' probation. He had to pay some fee too. I just know my parents got divorced and I basically have never spoken to him since. He's tried to talk to me but I don't return his calls. My mom, well I guess a part of me has always been angry that she put up with his verbal abuse for long enough that it escalated to what happened. She should have stopped and reported or left him way earlier."

"Why don't you tell her about what's going on in your life then?" Morgan asked him.

"I guess I keep her in the dark as my own way of protesting her constant overprotectiveness of me after that happened. She hardly let me do anything. I felt like I was being suffocated," he tried to explain to her.

"Did you ever think that maybe she was so overprotective because she felt guilty that the one night she left you alone with him that he beat you? That he never struck her but yet struck you when she wasn't there? I bet it eats her up still to this day that that ever happened to you," Morgan said to him, trying to think like a parent might.

He lifted his eyes and looked at her, feeling bad suddenly, realizing she was probably right. "No, I guess I never thought of it that way." He looked away, feeling guilty now about how he had perceived his mom all these years.

She noticed his demeanor change and really didn't mean to bring him down more than he already was but she still had to address his drinking. "You don't want to become like your father, do you, an alcoholic?"

He shook his head woefully now. "No, I don't." He felt a little sick. He had been acting like an idiot and he realized he was acting like his father with the drinking. The nausea rose and he quickly got up and ran to his bathroom. There he threw up from the guilt and the hangover he was still suffering from. He knelt down as he threw up. When he finally finished he flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. Suddenly everything overwhelmed him, the guilt he felt about being like his dad and how he had been treating his mom. And then the image of Joey's bloodied body came to his mind and he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them as he realized he might spend the rest of his life in prison for his murder. Tears started falling freely down his cheeks as he sobbed on his bathroom floor.

Morgan had been startled when he had jumped up and ran to the bathroom but then she heard him vomiting and felt bad. She hadn't meant to make things worse but she apparently had. After a couple minutes when she no longer heard him vomiting she wondered why he hadn't come back out. She got up and walked to the bathroom. He had not closed the door behind him. She heard him crying; heart breaking sobbing. She looked in and saw him curled up on the floor. She never wanted to see him this insecure and wrecked.

She went over to him and sat down in front of him. She reached out and tentatively touched his arms. He just shook his head but didn't raise it. He didn't want her to see him like this. He wanted her to leave.

"Please go," he asked through a sob. She couldn't though. She made a move that might be risky but she was willing to take the chance. She moved to his side and then wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his shoulder. She just wanted to comfort him. She didn't want to see his pain. She didn't want to see him this broken.

"Please let me be here for you. I want to help you," she told him as she felt her own tears threaten. He finally lifted his head and turned to her. He looked into her eyes and saw the concern. He opened himself up to her embrace and they both shifted and he buried his head on her shoulder as his sobbing subsided.

She was grateful he allowed her in. She held him tight until he was no longer crying. She felt him move and pull away a little. He looked at her with such big brown sad eyes, it tore at her heart. She wanted to make his pain go away. She could almost picture him as that teenager, standing up to his father and then scared once he started pounding on him. His current bruises were more yellowed now but she knew they were deeper than the skin. She brought up her hand and lightly touched his cheek where the bruise was fading. She was seeing a whole new side of him and it made her want to be closer to him.

"You're not an alcoholic or a murderer. You're a good man and you'll get through this," she told him. She saw his eyes turn down, almost in guilt. "You don't think you really killed Joey Whitburn, do you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know anymore." The anguish in his voice was so tangible. She felt so much for him in that moment she was emboldened to do something that even surprised her. She moved forward and placed her lips on his, kissing him.

He suddenly pulled away, looking bewildered. "What was that?"

She smirked. "Haven't you ever been kissed before?" Her response earned her what she was hoping for. Some of the pain and guilt left his eyes and warmed with some lightness. "I've been kissed plenty of times. I just don't know what possessed you to kiss me suddenly," he told her.

She became more serious again. "I just wanted to kiss you. I would never kiss a murderer, you know."

He studied her eyes and face, trying to figure her out. "You're a puzzle, Morgan Brody."

"And so are you Greg Hojem Sanders but not as puzzling as you were," she smiled softly, wanting him to know she wasn't turned off by any of the new side she saw to him.

"So you would never kiss a murderer, what about a jerk?" he asked her.

"Hmm, I've kissed a few jerks in my life but you're not one of them." He smiled a little. "Thanks, if I become one, let me know."

"I will. Now let's say we get off this hard, cold floor and go back to some comfort," she said to him as she stood up.

He stood up too, but then stopped her before she could leave the bathroom. He looked so forlorn when he looked at her. "I won't drink like that again, I promise."

"Then you should call your mom and tell her too," she simply said to him. Then she tilted her head to the side. "Come on, I'll grab the phone for you." He nodded his head and followed her out of the room.

* * *

_A/N-Sorry it has been so long. I was working a lot and now I am training for a new position, but during this training period I think I can get more writing done. So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter...if you did let me know by reviewing. Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N-Sorry once again for the long delay. With the holidays coming up and training for a new position, my life has been busy. Just know that I never leave a story uncompleted, even if it takes over a year to finish it, I will finish this. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

He dialed the phone and looked at the blonde watching him from his sofa as he made the call. He knew she was right and he owed it to his mom to call her but he was not looking forward to the conversation. He knew she would be upset with him in more ways than one.

The line was answered and first thing he heard was "Greg, is that you?" He figured his name came up on her caller ID. "Yes Mom, it's me. I'm okay," he said quickly, knowing she would immediately wonder.

"Okay? How could you let me hear on the news that my son was arrested for murder and then beaten up while in jail? You were in jail and you couldn't call me and let me know?" She sounded highly upset and he knew she had every right to be.

"I'm sorry Mom. I've just been overwhelmed with everything going on. I was hoping it would all pass quickly and then I could tell you after the fact," he tried explaining to her. He saw Morgan giving him a scolding look, hearing his reason for not filing his mom in. Then he got the response on the other end of the phone.

"Didn't you think after so long I would hear about it? It's been over a week since this happened, I heard," she told him, her voice wavering some.

He had to stop looking at Morgan because her looks made him feel even guiltier than he was already feeling. He lowered his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Mom, I don't know what else to tell you. I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress."

"So that lovely girl Morgan told me. So much stress you are drinking? I would have thought you learned your lesson after what your father did," she scolded him.

Greg had had enough. "Look I'm trying to deal with the fact that I might spend the rest of my life in prison or heck, they could give me the death penalty for something I can't remember doing, so forgive me if I got drunk a few nights just to try to forget what my future might behold," he yelled over the phone.

Morgan felt bad for his mom but hearing what he said, she realized that he had been dwelling on this for some time. His fear about possibly going to prison for the rest of his life was what really provoked him to drink and lash out. She sort of felt like she was intruding on his conversation now but he was the one who asked her to stick around.

"Honey, you're my only child. I'm always going to worry about you. I just want to hear from you what happened, not from some news reporter. Is that too much to ask?" His mother said to him her emotions tangible through the phone.

Greg sighed, feeling drained yet again. "I'll tell you what happened." He then proceeded to go on telling his mom all of what happened in the last week and a half. By the time he finished the conversation, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. It had been too emotionally draining on him to go through all this again and try to convince his mom that everything would be okay. She had wanted to come out to Las Vegas but he said he had plenty of friends around him to keep him straight. He had eyed Morgan on the sofa when he told her that. She smiled at him.

"Honestly Mom, I won't get stupidly drunk again. And the whole team is working night and day trying to figure out who is setting me up. They will get this person and I will be cleared. I love you and promise to keep in touch," he told her. He didn't believe all that he told her because he was becoming less convinced they would ever find who was setting him up.

When he hung up the phone he looked at Morgan who wasn't looking in his direction. There was a part of him that resented her right now for making him feel so weak around her. He was tired and didn't feel like talking anymore. He got up and walked to the bedroom. He didn't say a word to her on the way out. He lay down on top of the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about everything going on in his life. He really wanted to drink and he knew that was not going to happen with her around. Plus he made promises that he wouldn't. He just wanted everything to disappear like it never happened. He knew that wasn't possible though. He curled up on his side instead and held back the tears that wanted to come again.

Morgan knew that Greg was not happy with her right now. She wasn't sure what happened since they kissed. Heck she was not even sure why exactly she kissed him. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. The last 24 plus hours with him had been eye opening. There was a lot more to him than she ever imagined. It made her want to be there for him, to comfort him. But was it pity she felt or more that she was not sure of yet. She shook her head; she did know what it was. She had always liked him but was not sure it could ever be more because he seemed sort of one sided. But now she knew more about him than probably anyone else at work since he said no one knew about his family life. He trusted her with his secret. She wanted to show him he could continue to trust her because she really did care about him.

She decided to get up and see how he was. He had looked so forlorn when he got off the phone that she had to turn away. She didn't like see this side of him now she realized. She missed happy, go lucky Greg. But she knew now that he was so scared that he was going to end up in prison, convicted of this murder that she knew he was not capable of.

She got up and slowly made her way to the bedroom. She saw him curled up on his side as she looked in the door. His back was towards the door. "Greg," saying his name tentatively.

"You can leave now. I won't become an alcoholic like my dad, okay?" he said softly but she could hear the distress in his voice.

She was about to do something that even was going to surprise her. She walked over to the bed and lay down next to him on it, placing her arms around him. She heard him audibly stifle a sob. She felt him tense up. "Morgan, please I can't…I can't do this now."

"Do what? You don't have to do anything. Just let me hold you. I want to Greg. I want to be here for you," she told him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, he wouldn't cry again. When she rested her head against his shoulder he sighed. "You're impossible," he told her as he relaxed his body finally.

She felt him give in and smiled. "I know."

She woke up first a few hours later. They had shifted during sleep and he was on his back now and she was halfway draped on top of him, her head on his chest. He had his one arm around her she realized now. She lifted her head a little and looked at him. He looked at peace in his sleep but she could see the dark circles under his eyes from the overall lack of rest he had been having. She thought about what he told her, what almost happened to him in jail and she placed her head back down on his chest and held him closer. She understood how being beaten for him would be the better option. He'd been through beatings before and could deal with it better, being violated by scum like the ones in jail would have been far more damaging. They had to find who framed him so he wouldn't have to do any more time in lock up.

He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He saw that she was still there, draped over him. He realized he had his arm around her too. It felt right to him and yet he knew it was wrong. He suddenly jerked up in to a sitting position, grimacing as he did. She moved back quickly, surprised by his movement. He avoided looking at her as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his back to her. "Shouldn't you be home, getting ready for work or something?" He said as he stood up and ran his hand through his messy hair.

When he turned around she was staring at him with hurt in her eyes. He felt awkward and partly ashamed for his reaction. He looked at her as she seemed to try to straighten herself out in embarrassment. He was being a jerk and he didn't mean to be. He was just confused. He watched as she stood up and straightened her shirt out. She was running her hands through her hair, trying to smooth it down from bedhead.

"Don't worry, you're always beautiful," he suddenly blurted out, even surprising himself.

She looked at him and saw him blush, even as she felt herself blushing. He lowered his head in embarrassment at his sudden confession. She smiled and thought he looked too adorable standing there embarrassed with his own messy hair and wrinkled shirt. He ran his hand nervously through his hair again.

"Uh, look, if you want you can use my shower," he said to her lifting his eyes to hers again. She finally shook her head. "No, you are right. I need to go home and shower and change there for work in a couple hours. I just need to know that you are going to be okay."

"I'll be okay. I won't drink and I won't do anything foolish, if that is what you are thinking," he told her with a little bit of attitude.

She smirked. "I'm going to hold you to it. I guess I will see myself out since I saw myself in," she said as she turned to leave the room. He followed her out into the main room though. He watched her grab her purse and go to the door. He walked to the door and stopped her a moment. She turned around and looked into his beautiful eyes, seeing some of that pain in them. He reached out and took her hand in his.

"I want to thank you for staying with me and straightening me out. I guess I did need it. And…uh, thanks for being with me. I didn't have any nightmares for a change," he acknowledged to her with a shrug.

She smiled softly at him. "I'm glad I could help. I really do care about you and I really hate seeing you so torn up over this. We are going to find this creep and clear your name, do you hear me?"

He nodded, even though he wasn't entirely convinced. "I know you all are doing everything you can and I appreciate it. Hopefully someday I can repay all of you."

She smiled sadly at him. "Just don't drink. And talk to your mom more often." She saw him roll his eyes. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then let herself out his door. He closed it behind her and locked up. He put his hand to his cheek and thought back to the kiss earlier. He realized he wanted more and wished he had said he did. He wished he had not jumped out of bed like he had but then he realized it would not be fair to start anything with her until he knew his own fate.

He walked back into his living room and saw it was a mess. He figured he might as well clean his place up; it was one way to keep him busy and his mind off his case.

"Hey, did you see Greg? I meant to call him but I've been so busy working. Is he doing okay?" Nick asked Morgan as she entered the locker room to get her CSI vest.

She looked up at him, he seemed genuinely concerned. "I think he will be okay. But I do know he is suffering a lot more than he is letting on and the drinking was definitely proof of that. I have a feeling he won't get that drunk again. I think he learned his lesson."

"Oh?" Nick asked with his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Let's just say that he was reminded of something in the past which gave him cause to stop," she said with a serious tone.

Nick felt like she knew something about him that he didn't and he was kind of jealous of her. He had known Greg longer than she could ever and yet he seemed to let her in more than him. But then he remembered what he did to Greg when he tried to open himself to him. He hit him and then threw him out. The problem was that Greg made Nick angry not because he had kissed him but that he made these feelings he had buried deep down and kept hidden come out. Now with Greg suffering the way he was he wanted to change and be there for him in a more personal way but Greg had already told him to keep his distance because he couldn't deal with that additional emotional worry. He couldn't blame him really. Nick knew that he was messed up and had always been too afraid to admit he liked guys too. He was brought up so straight and arrow and the mere mention of someone being gay in his household would have meant they were going to hell. He could never subject himself to go through that and he knew he was being untrue to himself but he had trained himself to be this man who lied about who he really wanted and everyday he regretted it. He admired Greg for being unafraid to try to kiss him and for being open about who he liked. He wished he could be that way someday but doubted it would ever come. He would always be lying to himself.

"Well I'm glad you were there for him then. He's going to need it. We still have no new leads on his case," he filled her in.

She sighed. "So in other words we still have nothing that proves he didn't kill Joey Whitburn, it's all circumstantial."

He nodded. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Hey you two, I've got a new scene for you to go out to," Russell said as he came into the locker room, looking for his two CSI's to give the assignment to. Morgan was hoping to have time to go over Greg's case again but she knew it would have to wait.

Greg had finished up cleaning and plopped down on his sofa to relax. He put on his stereo and leaned back and closed his eyes. He was resting his eyes for a while when he heard a song that he remembered hearing that night at the club. His mind replayed that evening in the club, leading up to the time he and Joey went into the bathroom. He remembered stepping out of the bathroom stall and seeing Joey on the floor. He sat upright suddenly, his eyes opening wide as he suddenly remembered being grabbed from behind by someone and feeling a prick in his neck. He reached around his neck to where it had been felt. He didn't remember anything after that but it was more than he remembered before. He didn't even remember being grabbed from behind. Someone else had been there!

He decided to get up and try something else. He walked towards his master bedroom and opened the door that he had kept closed so he would not look in but now he opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. He walked over to the bed and looked at it, trying to not picture Joey's body lying in the pool of blood but trying to see if he could recall anything from that fateful night. He tried so hard to remember anything but nothing was coming to him. He walked closer to the bed and tentatively sat down on it.

He closed his eyes again and let his mind go. Nothing was coming to him at first but then suddenly he remembered a time when he opened his eyes and he felt groggy. He remembered seeing a man over him but his vision was not clear. His opened his eyes when the words came to him that were spoken by this person. "No I can't have you waking up yet. I haven't finished yet." He remembered feeling a prick again in his arm. He looked down at his arm now and didn't notice anything at first but then he saw a very light yellowish bruise in the crick of his elbow.

He jumped up and went into the living room to grab his phone. He called the first number on his speed dial. "Greg? I'm out at a scene. What's going on?" Greg had to let someone know right away.

"I remembered something. I remembered being grabbed from behind while in the restroom at the club but then feeling a prick in my neck and I don't recall anything else. So I figured if I remembered that suddenly maybe I could try seeing if I remembered anything else. I went into my bedroom and tried and after about fifteen minutes something else came to me. I remember waking up all groggy. I believe I was lying in bed already. I could see a man but I can't remember his face but it was not Joey. I remember him saying something," Greg rambled off quickly to Nick.

"Really? That's great. What did he say?" Nick asked, his voice showing his excitement. Greg proceeded to tell him the rest of what he remembered.

"Do you think you might remember him if you saw him?" Nick asked him.

Greg pondered that a moment and the memory. "I think I might, but I am not sure. It's a foggy memory but maybe if I actually saw him it would become clear."

"This is great Greg. I'll let Russell and Brass know. I'll let you know if they want you to come in for questions, okay?"

"Yeah sure. I'll keep trying to see if I can recall anything else," Greg said to him excitedly. After he got off the phone with Nick he sat back on his sofa and for the first time felt like he was not the one who killed Joey that someone else really did frame him. Now he just wished he knew who that was and why.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- Got a new chapter before the end of this year. Hope you enjoy. Major things happen in this chapter._

* * *

"Hey, I got some news on Greg's case," Nick said to the others who had gathered around the break room table to talk. He wanted to pass along the information that Greg had remembered being stuck with a needle but that he couldn't picture the face of the guy.

They had gotten back to the lab from their scene and turned in all their evidence to be processed so he decided to call the others in to the room to give some good news. He had filled in Morgan on the ride back to the lab but she sat in on the gathering anyway.

"So what do you have?" Sara asked eagerly. She was very worried about Greg and had been updating Grissom on what was going on. He had wanted to come but he couldn't get out of these seminars that he was doing in Paris.

"Greg called me earlier and told me he remembered being grabbed from behind in the club's restroom and then feeling the needle going into his neck before passing out. But what is even more interesting is he tried stepping back into his bedroom and finally recalled a memory of seeing a man over him in his bed and telling him that he was not supposed to be awake yet, that this guy was not finished with his plans yet and he felt the needle go in again. He said he can't really picture the face but that he might remember if he sees him," Nick told them all.

"Well the guy doesn't have a record otherwise that one bloody fingerprint you found on Greg's back would have come up in AFIS. So Greg going through mug shots would be useless. If he doesn't recall any more to do a sketch it won't be much good unless he sees the guy in person," Russell said to them as he worked the new news.

There was a collective sigh of annoyance that even though they now knew that there was another man; if Greg didn't remember more of him it wouldn't really do any good. There was still too much evidence against him and everything about another party doing this was all circumstantial.

"Well at least it gives Greg some confidence that he most likely didn't kill Joey Whitburn," Finn added to try to lift the room up a little.

"She's right, it is bound to make him feel better. I know he was really still thinking there was a good possibility that he did it but this has to make him realize someone else framed him and did the actual killing. The question is who is this person and why did he pick Greg?" Morgan wondered as she thought about it.

"Well maybe Greg was a victim of being in the wrong place at the right time for our killer. We know that Joey Whitburn was a Physician's Assistant at Vegas Care medical center. He had the access to the medication. So maybe this killer was really after Whitburn and since Greg happened to be with him he just decided to frame him for the murder. Maybe the killer worked with Joey. Maybe we should check into that," Nick offered as a suggestion.

"It's worth a try. Why don't you and Sara work that angle with Brass and the rest of us will go through Greg's old case files and see if anyone clicks as one to check up on," Russell told them. They all nodded in agreement and went off their separate ways to start researching.

An hour later Nick and Sara were at the Vegas Care Medical Center and were talking to Joey Whitburn's boss, Dr. Frank Moore. "Dr. Moore, did Joey Whitburn ever work with the drug Propofol?" Sara asked him.

"No, he would not. He mostly did regular checkups with his patients. We don't use that here. Veterinarians might use it on animals but it is hardly used on people these days unless in unusual circumstances."

"Do you know of anyone who had issues with him? Maybe had a grudge against him?" Nick asked the doctor. The doctor shook his head.

"Joey was a good kid. All his patients loved him. I know he liked to go out and have a good time on his days off but he was always fun to be around and I can't see anyone wanting to harm, let alone kill him," Dr. Moore said to the CSI's.

They asked him a few more questions but nothing that was helpful to the case. They left hoping the other CSI's had found something suspect in one of Greg's old cases.

Back at the lab Morgan and Russell poured over old case files and didn't see any one in particular who was released from prison recently or that might have a grudge against Greg but then again you could never know for sure when someone might just want to take revenge.

They saw Nick and Sara coming in to join them. They were filled in on what they learned. So far there wasn't anything new to report on either side. They were really hoping that Greg's new memories would get them somewhere new but apparently it just frustrated them more that they had nothing solidly new to go on. They decided they had to drop it for the night and go on to their other outstanding cases.

Greg was getting tired of being cooped up in his place. He did need to buy a couple things so he figured he would make a quick trip to the Walgreens up the street from his place. He got in his car and drove to the store. He knew it was still early morning but he didn't care. He needed some toothpaste and shaving cream among a few other things. As he was in an aisle he thought he felt someone looking at him. He looked up from the products he was looking at and saw a man staring at him. Something about the man looked familiar. He was tall and husky and was wearing an Angels baseball cap. He suddenly realized who he was looking at when his cell phone ringing interrupted him. He grabbed it out of his pocket to see who was calling and looked back up and the man was gone. He answered the phone while looking around the store for the man who he had just recognized.

"Nick your timing is either crappy or great," he started saying as he walked briskly down the aisle looking for the man in the baseball cap.

"Why?" Nick asked on the other end of the phone.

"Because I think I might have just spotted the guy who drugged me and Joey and killed him. I'm in Walgreens on 159 by my place and I thought someone was looking at me and when I looked up the guy looked vaguely familiar and I couldn't place him at first but then the face clicked and I swear it was him. And then you called and I got distracted and I swear he has disappeared. I can't find him now," Greg said with frustration as they looked through the store for the man in the Angels cap.

"Really, you're sure your mind isn't playing tricks on you," Nick said to him.

"Nick, I'm pretty darn sure. Crap, maybe he has been stalking me," Greg just thought.

"Well can you describe him to a sketch artist now that you saw him?"

"Possibly," Greg said to him.

"Well come to the lab then and we can get one for you to work on a description with," Nick said to him.

"Yeah good idea. I'm going to ask the clerk here first to see if she saw where he went. Maybe we can get the video footage and it might have him on it, but he was wearing a baseball cap so he probably held his head down except when he was looking at me," Greg said.

"Okay good idea to check," Nick told him.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, after I talk to the clerk," Greg told him. Nick said he would wait for him and call in a sketch artist.

Greg went up to the counter right by the store exit and asked her if she saw a man in an Angels baseball cap leave the store. She told him she saw one walk in but didn't see one leave but she confessed she was busy with customers so he may have gone out when she was not paying attention. He asked if they had surveillance video and she said they always had some. He knew that he could not get it but he would tell Nick and have them get a warrant for it to check.

He finished purchasing his items and then walked out the door. He looked around the parking lot to see if anyone was hanging around. Since it was still early morning it was easier for someone to run away in the dark. He frowned and wished he had been able to catch up with the guy.

His mind was preoccupied with the man's face as he put his stuff in his trunk. Then he pushed the button on his remote car key to unlock his car. He got inside and started his car up. He was pulling out of the fairly empty parking lot back onto highway 159 when he saw movement in his rearview mirror and then immediately felt a gun barrel at the back of his head.

"Do anything stupid Sanders and you are dead," a voice loomed from the back seat. He saw the man raise his head up, without the ball cap on in his rearview mirror. He had piercing blue eyes and looked menacing.

"What do you want from me?" Greg asked him, as he was stopped at the intersection.

"I want you to drive west on 159 and don't try anything stupid," the man said to him.

Greg was trying to figure out if he ever met this man who seemed to have something against him. He couldn't recall him from anything but his brief memory from his bedroom. He did as he was told and kept driving west on 159. Greg wished he had not gone out while it was still dark now. People would not be able to see someone holding a gun to his head. He knew the sun would be up in about another half hour but by then they would be out of the city limits heading into the desert.

As they passed various hotels and restaurants on the road, Greg had to know why this guy was doing this. "You're the one who framed me, aren't you?"

"Shut the fuck up and just keep driving," the man said as he pushed the barrel of the glock hard against his head. Greg decided not to talk anymore seeing as this man was not eager to give out information.

He kept quiet for a while, realizing the fear that paralyzed him from having the first gun pointed to his head. Sure he had taken beatings before but knowing one single shot could end your life was a whole different feeling. Then he decided if this guy was in his car and took him he would eventually end up dead. He had to figure out this guy's plan and possibly give himself a chance to escape. He still had his cell phone in his pocket. The guy was not smart enough to think about that. If he could somehow just dial a number he could possibly signal for help. He decided it was time to start talking again.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked the man in the rearview mirror.

The man grunted and spoke. "I suppose I can tell you since you'll be dead soon. You obviously do not remember me. You helped send my little brother to prison where he ended up committing suicide because of what they did to him. I wanted you to suffer a similar fate but unfortunately you seem to know some rich people who got you out on that high bail. And then you had to spot me tonight and I had to change my plans."

Greg was trying to think of who his little brother was. He was involved in sending so many people to prison and half the time he didn't hear about them once they ended up there. He didn't recall hearing anyone commit suicide but then again he probably wouldn't if it was not suspicious and made them get called in to investigate it.

"Pull over in that lot over there," the man told him. Greg looked and saw it was an abandoned building with a large parking lot. They were already pretty much out of the populated area and entering the desert.

"So what's your plan? Going to kill me and bury my body some place?" Greg asked as he pulled over.

"Oh yes I do plan on killing you but I'm going to make it slow and painful. I want you to suffer in death like my little brother had to suffer in prison. Then once you are dead I'll take care of burying your body. And everyone will just think you jumped bail and ran," He glared at Greg in the rearview mirror with malicious glee.

Greg knew he had to try something now or things would only get worse.

"Park the car and hand me the keys and don't try anything funny or I'll have to change my plans again and just kill you now," the murderer told him.

Greg put the car in park and turned off the engine and handed him the keys. "Now I'm going to get out and get into the passenger seat. Once again make the wrong move and I'll shoot without any thought. You saw my work on your lover boy," the man said to him. Greg thought about Joey and realized just how calculating and dangerous this man was so he had to be careful. Once he was out of the car and walking around it, Greg was going to put his hand in his pocket and try dialing for help without pulling the cell phone out of his pocket. He just hoped he could manage the move without being seen and actually being able to dial someone.

The man got out of the car and slowly walked around the car, keeping his gun aimed at Greg as he stepped around the front of the car. Greg knew if he made a run for it the guy would shoot him dead. He reached with his left hand into his left pocket and tried maneuvering the phone to use the speed dial. He turned down the volume on the side so in case someone answered the murderer would not hear it.

He kept his eyes on the man as he opened the passenger side door, gun still in hand, aiming at him. Greg wanted to peek at his phone but at this point he knew it would give him away.

The man settled into the seat, pointing his gun at Greg. He put his other hand out to hand Greg the keys again. "Okay, start the car up again. We are going further into the desert." He suddenly realized that Greg's left hand had been down on his left side, looking like in his pocket. He realized he forgot about his cell phone. "Hand over your cell phone now," he barked at Greg.

Greg decided to chance it. "Help! The man who framed me is holding me hostage and is going to kill me," he yelled out suddenly. Next thing he knew he felt the angry sting of the gun against his cheek. He saw stars for a moment as he felt the man reach over and grab his cell phone. He opened up the window and tossed it out.

Greg's jaw throbbed something fierce as he felt the gun held against his temple this time. "You do anything like that again I won't even think twice about shooting you. Now start the fucking car and drive!"

Greg tried to regain his focus as he put the keys back into the ignition. He started up the car and pulled onto the empty highway, heading further west. The pain in his jaw was radiating up causing him to get a headache. He reminded extremely quiet as they drove, thinking of anything else he could try. With his phone gone and him not even being sure anyone got his call, his survival was diminishing quickly.

He could sense the man next to him smiling in satisfaction that he had managed to make him quiet. Greg decided he wanted more answers before he possibly died. "Why did you kill Joey?" He asked out of the blue.

"Ahh your lover boy, he was just a victim of bad choice in dates. You should have seen him cry like a baby when I made him fuck you while you were out of it. He was mortified. I told him I would make it up to him later by setting him free." The man chuckled in glee. "Only thing he didn't realize was setting him free meant killing him. But he was out of it when I did, so I doubt he felt it, if that makes you feel any better."

Greg felt sick to his stomach. Joey had been forced to have sex with him. This was one sick bastard and he did all this out of vengeance for his brother who ending up killing himself in prison.

The sun was starting to rise now and all he could see ahead of him was the desert and mountains looming. He had to make a decision, he was either going to fight for his life or let this sick bastard kill him. He thought of something he could do, it might end up being the stupidest thing he ever did or the best thing he ever did. Either way he decided it was time to act.

"You're very quiet. You didn't think your lover boy and you actually had made out, did you? You never had a chance with him," the man laughed again.

Greg glanced over at him and noticed he didn't put on his seat belt but Greg had his on. He had a chance then. He was cruising at the speed limit of 55MPH when he suddenly veered the car to the right, off the road.

"What the hell?" his kidnapper yelled as he reached over to trying to grab the wheel. Greg had floored the gas and when the other man grabbed the wheel the car ended up flipping. The car went into a roll and Greg held tight to the steering wheel as they spun but the roll was violent and he ended up hitting his head against the side window and blacking out.

The car rolled and ended upright against a rock formation way off the road, out of the view of the highway.


	13. Chapter 13

Nick walked up to the reception desk of the lab. Judy was there as usual. "Hey, has Greg been by yet? He said he was coming in to tell us something," he asked her. He knew Greg should have been there by now. The store he was at was only ten minutes away and it had been a 45 minutes since he called.

"No, I have not seen him at all," she told him. He frowned but then thanked her and walked back to the break room, thinking maybe he somehow bypassed her when she went on a break or he came in another entrance.

He saw Morgan eating a sandwich when he came into the break room. "Hey, you haven't seen Greg have you?"

She put down her sandwich and looked at him in a bit of alarm. "No, he should have been here by now, shouldn't he?"

"Yes. Perhaps I should call him and make sure he is okay." He took out his cell phone and was about to press call when he saw his phone saying incoming call from Greg. He answered it. "Hey G, where are you?" But he didn't hear anything at first. Then he heard a muffled voice. "_Help! The man who framed me is holding me hostage and is going to kill me!"_ He opened his eyes in alarm and then he heard a yelp and rustling noises and then the phone went quiet.

"Greg! Greg! Can you hear me?" He yelled out on the phone but he heard nothing more until finally the line went to a busy signal.

"What is it?" Morgan jumped up to her feet in worry.

Nick looked at her, his face ashen. "The murderer has Greg and is going to kill him."

"What?" she exclaimed in panic.

"It sounded like his voice and he said 'Help! The man who framed me is holding me hostage and is going to kill me'. Then I heard like a yelp of pain and some noise and then silence." He told her.

"If that's true, Greg's phone has GPS, we can track where he is with Archie," Morgan quickly told him.

"You're right. I'm going to Archie. Can you tell the others what just happened?" Nick asked her. She nodded and picked up her sandwich and dumped it in the trash. She no longer had an appetite. Greg could be dead and she just couldn't fathom it. She ran out to catch Russell in his office to fill him in while Nick headed over to the A/V lab to see Archie.

Nick filled Archie in on the call and had him put a trace on his cell phone's GPS. After five minutes Archie was able to locate where the last transmission came in from Greg's cell phone. He called Brass and filled him in. Brass said he would meet him out in the garage and they would drive out together to the location and investigate.

"I'm going with you," Morgan said to Nick as he got the location mapped out from Archie. Nick sighed but knew she had gotten close to Greg and she was just as invested as finding him as he was.

"Grab your stuff. We are meeting Brass in ten minutes in the parking garage," he told her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His head throbbed something fierce and so did the rest of his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a smashed air bag and windshield in front of him. He remembered all of the sudden what happened. He thought his only chance of escape was to cause a car accident and since the murderer was not buckled in, he hoped he would be badly injured enough for Greg to make a getaway. Greg moved a little and felt pain shoot up his left leg. He looked down and saw the car's front was crushed in and his left leg was caught in the mess. He tried to pull it out but only hissed in pain as he tried. _Great now I am probably trapped in here_, he thought.

He glanced over at the passenger side and saw blood running down the man's face. His head had smashed against the windshield. Greg knew his air bag on the passenger side did not work. He had been meaning to get it fixed but now was glad he didn't. It was one of the reasons he decided to cause an accident.

He checked the man's pulse. He was clearly unconscious. Greg suddenly realized his gun was not in his hand. He looked around and saw that it was on the floor between them. Greg was able to unbuckle himself and bend over. He grimaced in pain as he reached out to grab it. He reached until he felt like he was going to pass out when his fingers finally got around it and he pulled it up to him.

He leaned back against the seat and let the wave of nausea pass before making another move. He wondered if the killer had a cell phone on him. He managed to lean over and dig into the man's pants pockets. He let a little sigh of joy escape his mouth when he found one in his back left pocket. He pulled it out and tried getting a signal. He got a weak one but it was better than nothing. He dialed Nick as he figured he was the one he had called before since he was first on his speed dial.

"Hello? Stokes speaking," was the formal response he got.

"Nick, it's Greg," he grimaced again as pain shot through his leg again.

"Greg! Where the hell are you?" Nick asked quickly in concern.

"Somewhere off Highway 158. I caused an accident. He was in my car when I left the store, hiding in my backseat with a gun. He forced me to drive out into the mountains where he could kill me. He said he wanted to make me suffer. He's passed out now," Greg told him in a weak voice. His headache was getting worse along with the pain in his leg. He couldn't clearly see the damage that was done to it but he knew he was hurt.

Nick was traveling with Morgan. Brass was leading the way in his squad car with another police car. He put his hand over the mouthpiece a moment. "Morgan, get Archie on the phone and give him this number 555-6586. Have him try to get the triangulation from this signal and the one we had from Greg's phone. Then call the paramedics and Brass."

Nick went back to talking to Greg. "How badly are you injured?" Greg looked down at his left leg and saw the metal crunched against it. Then he saw the blood on his hands from his forehead.

"I think I'll make it but my left leg is trapped and hurts like hell," he told him.

"Okay, we'll make sure the medics are coming too. I gave Archie this phone number and I'm going to see if he can get the triangulation on your location so we can find you sooner. Who's phone is it anyway?"

"It's his, I got his gun and his cell phone."

"Is there anything there that you can see that might stand out to tell us where you are at?" Nick asked him, trying to keep him talking because he could sense his friend sounding weak.

Greg looked out the window. "I know we rolled down an incline some and crashed into some large rock formation," he said looking out the window. Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain in his abdomen and screamed in agony, dropping the phone to the seat. He looked down and saw a small knife in his stomach being held by the man next to him. Then he felt it being twisted.

"You're going to die!" the man exclaimed through labored breathing.

Greg clutched the gun in his left hand and pointed it at the man and shot him. The dark haired man dropped his grip on the knife and gasped, grabbing his side where the bullet went in. The man turned his head towards Greg, blood covering most of his distorted looking face. He seemed to make a sudden move towards Greg and he shot him again. He hit him in the chest and the man gasped some more before his eyes closed and his temporary comeback ended.

Greg could feel the cold metal in his stomach but the burn from the wound it made spread. He put his hand over the knife and knew he should keep it in otherwise he would only bleed more. He could hear his name being called from somewhere but he was not sure anymore as the pain clouded his mind as he looked down and saw the blood pouring out of the wound. He dropped the gun from his other hand and realized he was having problems breathing. He was not sure if it was from the wound or panic. He glanced over wearily at his assailant and saw no movement from him.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, hoping they would find him soon or they would find him dead.

Csi csi csi

Nick heard his pain filled scream and then what sounded like the phone being dropped out of his hand. He started frantically calling Greg's name, when he heard "You're going to die!" Nick knew it had to be the man, that he had woken up and Greg had not realized it. Then he heard a gunshot and then a few seconds later another one. He feared the worst now as there was no real noise after those gun shots even though he continued to call Greg's name.

Morgan saw the change of expression to one of full fear on Nick's face when he started yelling out his name. "What's going on?" She asked him in fright at his expression. After about a minute of yelling Greg's name he looked at her. He looked almost in shock and solemn.

"I'm not sure but I heard him yell in pain and then two gunshots and then nothing. I heard the other man tell Greg he was going to die, that was before the gunshots," Nick told her, still not sure what he just heard and what it meant.

Morgan's lips quivered. "Greg never said anything more? You didn't hear him?" she asked, fearful of his answer. He just shook his head. He still had the phone to his ear but heard nothing.

Morgan's phone rang suddenly. Startled she answered it. "Yes?"

"Hey, it's Archie. I got the location from Greg's phone number and the new one you gave me through the triangulation of cell towers. I'm sending the coordinates through to you and Brass."

"Oh great work Archie, hopefully we are in time," she said to him before letting him go and punching in the coordinates on their SUV's GPS. Nick looked at her. "Archie found him?" She nodded. He sped up even more. "Make sure the paramedics have a Medevac helicopter come there too," he told her. She nodded and then called that in. She knew they had to have hope that he was still alive otherwise everything they have done for the last three weeks has been useless.

A few minutes later they heard Brass' voice come over the radio. "I have skid marks going off the road up ahead. I think we might have found where he took the car off the road," he told them. Nick was right behind Brass' mustang when he drove off the side of the road following the skid marks. Up ahead Nick could see the marks in the desert brush and sand of a car going. Then he spotted the blue Dodge Charger smashed into a rock formation just like Greg had said.

Nick stopped the car and was out before Brass even had a chance to get out of his. Nick had his gun pulled out just in case the murderer was armed still. He walked up slowly to the vehicle and could see two people inside, neither of which seemed to be moving. He went around to the drivers' side, knowing Greg was probably there. Brass caught up and was going around the passenger side. Morgan was scared to get out and see Greg possibly dead. She had just realized she really did have strong feelings for him and now it was possible she would never be able to tell him.

Nick came around the door and saw the window shattered but not broken out. He looked in and saw Greg's head tilted to the side, his eyes closed. His heart stopped a moment, fearing the worst when he saw the knife in his stomach and the blood.

Brass saw that the other man was all bloody and his head hung down to his chest. "He looks like he's dead or out of it. I'll try to open the door and check."

Nick nodded and then did the same with Greg's door. It was a little bit of a struggle but he managed to pull it open before Brass got the other side open. "Greg, can you hear me?" Nick asked as his hand shook as he reached in and went to feel for Greg's pulse in his neck. Even before he felt his pulse he could see a slight rise and fall of his chest. He was still breathing and he then felt a weak pulse. "He's alive!" he yelled out for everyone to hear. He could hear the helicopter in the distance, hoping they would get there in time.

_Please review if you like!_


	14. Chapter 14

She nervously chewed on her fingernail as she waited for news from the ER doctor that took Greg in when they arrived. She thought back to the scene where Nick was calling the medics who came from the Medevac Helicopter to where he was. She never walked up closer. She was scared to see Greg; afraid he might be dead or near death. She watched them carefully pull out Greg's body from the car wreck and place him on the stretcher. She thought she had heard her name being called but all she could see was Greg's lifeless looking body on the stretcher as the medics wheeled him to the waiting helicopter. She had felt someone touch her shoulder and Nick had stepped up to her, drawing her attention away from the stretcher. "Why don't you go with them? I'll take care of the scene here with Russell once he gets here. Just give us a call when you hear how he is doing," he had told her. She looked up at him and nodded, saying she would.

She remembered going up to the helicopter, having a brief flash of the last time she rode in one, being held hostage by the patient. Now the person who had traded his place on that ill-fated ride was the one being transported. She had been jarred from her thoughts when one of the medics told her if she was getting on she needed to move because they needed to go. She quickly moved onto the copter and took her seat, finally seeing the condition that Greg was in. She saw a cut above his right brow and that the side of his face was all swelled up and bruised under the oxygen mask they had on him. She looked down his body and gasped when she saw the knife sticking out of his stomach and the bloody gauze that the medics had put around it. She saw another medic tending to his left leg that was also bloody.

As the copter took off, she heard them saying things like his pressure was dropping and his breathing was shallow. She heard them talk about blood loss and that pints of blood would be needed. After a few minutes of her staring at him she heard a medic ask her if she was alright. She lifted her head and nodded that she was but in reality she was not sure. She was realizing that her feelings for this man were stronger than she let herself believe and the mere thought of losing him before she got to know him better and to tell him how much she cared was tearing her apart inside. She finally heard a strange sounding voice telling him he was going to be alright, that he had to pull through this, that they had so much more to know about each other. She realized it was her voice, but it was strained and small at the same time.

Now back in the ER waiting room she sat nervously awaiting word on how he was. They had warned her that he had lost a lot of blood and were not sure if the knife had hit any vital organs. She had been waiting a couple hours now and the wait was driving her crazy. Finally a short, dark-haired doctor was approaching her. "I heard you came in with Mr. Sanders. Is his family here?" She thought of his mom and realized she had not been contacted. "No, they don't live here. I'm a close friend and co-worker. Is he going to be okay?" she asked him anxiously.

The doctor sighed. "He lost a lot of blood and had some damage to his colon. We were able to repair it and stop the bleeding. Luckily it was a small knife but we will have to keep an eye open for possible infection. Also he has an incomplete fracture of the left leg and his foot was badly bruised in the accident. He should make a full recovery in time as long as there are no complications."

Morgan felt relief hearing the news. She had to ask if he knew anything about their other patient. "Do you know how the other man is doing who was brought in with the gunshot wounds?"

"I believe Dr. Mason is still working on him. He was in more serious condition," the doctor told her.

"Can I go in and see Greg?" She asked him.

"Mr. Sanders? I'll have a nurse come out and get you when he is all settled into a room and ready to have visitors. He'll probably be out of it for a while though," he advised her.

She thanked him before he walked away and then sat back down. She took out her cell phone and made her first call to Nick. "Hey Nick, Greg's going to be okay. The doctor said his leg is broken and he had lost a lot of blood but as long as he doesn't get any infections he should make a full recovery," she told him over the phone.

"What about our killer?" Nick asked her. "He's still in surgery. I don't know. Have you found out who he is? He didn't have any ID on him," she said to him.

"Sara is heading over to the Walgreens where Greg was taken to see if this guy left his own car behind there. Hopefully we will find something there," he told her.

"Well I'll keep you posted if anything changes here in their conditions," she said to him.

"If he wakes up before I get there tell him we are all thinking of him," Nick told her more seriously.

"I will. Just figure out who this guy is."

"Hopefully he will live so we can ask him," Nick said to her.

She agreed. She said goodbye to him and then looked at her call log. She had called Greg's mom after that night she spent with him, trying to sober him up. She had called her to let her know he was going to be okay. Now she had to call her to tell her that he was in the hospital. She dreaded making the call but knew it was the right thing to do, even if he might end up being mad at her for doing it. Since she had gotten closer to her father she realized she missed out on all the time she had to get to know him better.

She took a deep breath as the phone rang. "Hello?" Came the voice over the phone. "Mrs. Sanders? This is Morgan Brody, we spoke the other night."

"Oh yes, how are you?" Mrs. Sanders asked her.

"I'm fine but I'm calling you about your son. He's been in a car wreck and is in the hospital," she told her, leaving out the important details for now.

"Oh my god, was he drinking?" his mother asked her. Morgan should have figured she would think that. "No, not at all, I don't have all the details right now but I just want you to know that he should be okay. He has a broken leg and some internal injuries but the doctors believe he will make a full recovery," she told her.

"Where is he at? I'm not going to sit by waiting for news again. I'm going to come to Vegas, so tell me what hospital he is in," Mrs. Sanders demanded in a shaky voice.

Morgan told her what she wanted to know and offered to pick her up at the airport if she needed. She ended the phone call and blew out a breath. She was glad to hear that his mom was coming out. She thought he really needed her even though he seemed to say she drove him crazy. She knew she appreciated getting to be closer to her dad now after all these years and was glad he was around.

It was ironic that she was thinking of him because she saw him come into the ER waiting room a minute later, looking for her. "Hey Morgan, I heard you were here waiting on word about Greg. Did you hear anything?"

She nodded her head as he sat down next to her. She filled him in on everything. She noticed he was just staring at her after she finished telling him about what happened and how Greg was. "What?" She asked him, feeling a bit defensive.

"You care about him, don't you?" Conrad Ecklie said to his daughter. She opened her eyes a bit wider in shock. "Well, yes of course I do, he's my co-worker and a friend," she replied too quickly.

He smiled at her. "I think it's a bit more than that. It's okay if you do; I've known him for many years. In his days in the DNA lab I might have thought differently but I've seen him mature into a very smart CSI and a good man. I don't believe for a moment he killed that man. Hopefully this man lives so we can question him and see why he set up Greg."

She eyed him with surprise at first but then realized he was being honest with her and she appreciated it. "I have formed stronger feelings for him, I'll admit it to you but don't tell anyone else, least of all him right now," she said quickly and quietly.

"I won't," he smirked at her. She looked down at her hands, thinking. "Do you think if he's cleared of this he will be able to get his job back?"

Her father sighed. "I don't know. It's up to the Sherriff. It's been policy for a long time that if someone is arrested they can't get their job back, but if he is cleared of all charges I don't see why that rule has to stay in place. He's been an asset to the lab long enough that I think he should get his job back. But let's worry about that when the time comes. I am sure the most important thing right now is his recovery and then just clearing his name."

She nodded in agreement. She looked up as she saw a nurse approaching them. "CSI Brody? You can see Mr. Sanders now if you wish. I can take you to his room." Morgan turned to look at her father. "Go ahead. I have to head back to work anyway. I just wanted to see how things were here."

"Thanks Dad." She went on ahead and followed the nurse to the ICU area. They walked by several rooms which some were occupied with patients and some were not. They seemed to go to the furthest one, room 218 where she could see him lying in the bed.

"You can go in and sit with him if you want. We don't expect him to wake up though for a while. He is heavily medicated." Morgan nodded and thanked the nurse before going into the room.

First thing she noticed was the large bruise on his face and how pale he was. He was receiving oxygen through his nose. She saw his left leg was in a splint. She sat down in the chair that was at his bedside and pulled it closer to the bed. She could see the rise and fall of his chest under the sheets. She looked at his hand lying on top of the sheets and reached up and took it with her own. His hand was cold and it worried her a little. She knew the doctor said he should be okay as long as he didn't get any infections but feeling his cold hand concerned her. She knew the worst of his injuries were unseen under the sheets and hospital gown. She wondered what exactly happened in that car after the phone call dropped. She figured Greg must not have known that the other man had another weapon on him.

"You had me really worried there," she started saying to him, looking at him as he slept. She never noticed how full his eyelashes were. She studied his features; his straight nose, his cheekbones and his nice lips. She remembered kissing those lips and how soft they were against her own. "You know, when you are better again I'm not going to take you for granted. I'm going to make sure you know how I feel. But first I'm going to make sure we clear your name and you don't have to spend another day in jail. Hopefully the creep lives and we can get him to talk about why he did what he did to you," she said to him as he slept.

She sat with him for a long time, just holding his hand and warming it. She had dozed off some when she heard a noise that stirred her awake. She looked up and saw Nick standing in the doorway. "Hey," he said quietly. She let go of Greg's hand quickly and stood up. She walked towards Nick, feeling awkward being caught holding Greg's hand.

"I dozed off I guess," she said to him. She noticed Nick looking past her at Greg. "How's he doing?"

She turned her gaze back to Greg. "They said he probably would not wake up for some time because he is heavily medicated but expect him to make a full recovery."

Nick had walked in quietly and saw Morgan holding his hand and realized he felt some jealousy. He knocked to get her attention and now realized he was being silly in being jealous. Greg wasn't even conscious to know she was holding his hand.

"Can I spend some time with him?" He asked her. She nodded. "Sure, I should probably go home and clean up anyway and get some sleep before heading back to work. You can fill me in on things later on at work," She told him. She looked back at Greg one more time before leaving Nick alone with him.

Nick walked up to the bed and chewed on his lower lip. He hated Greg looking so helpless again. He noticed the big bruise and swollen jaw and wondered if that was caused by the accident or the other man. He sat down and looked at the man before him. He thought back to that night in his home when Greg went to kiss him. He remembered the horrified look on his face after he hit him. He wasn't just horrified, he was in pain too, emotional pain. He had seen it clearly in his eyes. Nick didn't understand how he could have been blind to Greg's feelings for him for so long. He guessed he just never realized that he swung both ways. Then he thought to a few days ago when he went to Greg's place and Greg told him he couldn't handle being around him at the moment. He knew then that Greg still harbored feelings for him. There was a part of Nick that wanted to give in to those feelings but he realized he never could. He cared about Greg a lot but he wouldn't ever be able to give Greg what he wanted. He just hoped he would always be friends with him and not lose that. He couldn't stand to lose another friend and that is why he had been so concerned about him recently. He was scared of losing him like he lost Warrick and now with him in the hospital he realized how close he came to losing his friend.

"You have to stop scaring me like this and getting into these near death situations. I don't know who's gotten into more, you or me? I think I still got you beat by a couple but I have to admit, I've never spent time in jail. You got me there." He gazed at him and fondly remembered his younger days with his spiky hair and crazy shirts. He had come a long way since those days, although his hair was a bit more on the wilder side again. He had gained much in maturity and he knew the beating and that trial is what changed him most. Taking another person's life had changed him, even though he had not done it on purpose. He had become so much more serious and focused. Sure he still had his goofy moments as he remembered his idea to kidnap Henry and take him to the Harry's Hog Hideout for his birthday. Even though that night ended up way different than they all had planned they still had fun together.

"This guy who framed you is not going to get away with all of this. He's going to recover and we are going to send his ass to jail and clear your name. I won't let him hurt you again," Nick said to him with conviction.

His cell phone rang and he quickly answered it, wincing that he forgot to put it on silent. He looked at Greg and he had not stirred at all. He got up and quickly walked out to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Nick, its Sara. We found an abandoned car in the Walgreens parking lot. The vehicle belongs to a Victor Hennessey. He has no priors but get this, his little brother recently committed suicide while in prison. And guess who was the lead CSI on the case that sent him there?" Sara asked him.

"Greg," Nick said with confidence. "You got that right. I called the hospital first and advised them of who they had. I heard them say he will probably make it, so it looks like we will get chance to clear Greg's name hopefully. Speaking of, how is he?"

Nick filled her in on Greg's condition and told her he would check on Victor Hennessey before he left the hospital. He stayed with Greg a bit longer before leaving and heading to the nurses' station. "I'm CSI Stokes. I was wondering where the gunshot victim, Victor Hennessey is?"

The nurse looked at her computer before answering. "He's in 207 just over there," she pointed to another room in ICU about 8 doors down from Greg's room. He saw a police officer outside of it. He figured Brass had stationed the officer there seeing as this was possibly their murderer in that room. He thanked the nurse and then walked over to the room. He showed his badge to the officer who then let him walk into the room. A nurse was currently checking the patient. He noticed he was hooked up to a respirator.

"How is he going to be?" he asked her. She looked up at him and took in the Texan's good looks. "He's should end up being okay as long as he doesn't develop any infections. His lung was punctured by a bullet so that will take the longest for him to recover from. He still needs help breathing."

"Do you know when we will be able to talk to him?" Nick asked her.

"Not until the doctor clears him but at this point I would say it's going to be a while since he has not even woken up yet."

"Thanks," Nick said to her. He waited in the room until she left. He walked up closer to the man and studied him. His face was pretty bruised up, he gathered from the accident. He couldn't wait to be able to question the guy. "Victor Hennessey or whoever you are, you are going to pay for setting up my friend and putting him through this," Nick said to the unconscious man before leaving his room.

* * *

_More to come...hope you enjoyed. Please review._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N- Enjoy another new chapter._

Sara walked into the hospital room and once again had to see her dear friend bruised and hurt. She remembered being the first to see him after he was beaten, lying in the street still. It had broken her heart. Now seeing him helpless again made it worse. She took a seat next to his bed and just gazed at him, sleeping. She hated that this was happening to him. She couldn't wait until Victor Hennessey woke up and they could question him. She couldn't understand how this man could want to harm Greg.

Victor Hennessey had no prior record but his little brother had been accused of murdering his girlfriend, although he had maintained he was innocent. Sara had looked up his case file and found that Greg was the lead CSI on the case and found Marcus Hennessey's hair on the victim and on the murder weapon which was a kitchen knife. It made sense now that the murder weapon of choice used to kill Joey Whitburn was a kitchen knife. Marcus Hennessey had claimed his fingerprints were on the murder weapon because he last cooked for his girlfriend but when he came home that night she was dead. Witnesses had claimed the couple fought a lot and that they thought he could be violent. With the evidence and the witnesses it was pretty much an open and shut case even though he said he was framed. It had been several years though that this case had been wrapped up. No one thought to look at it. Marcus Hennessey had committed suicide in prison only a couple months ago. Sara guessed it was his suicide that drove his brother to take revenge.

Sara could see the similarities between his case and Greg's now. Victor was setting him up just like his brother claimed he had been set up. Sara did almost wonder now if Marcus Hennessey really was innocent.

"Hmmmm…Sidle scent again," she heard suddenly come from the man lying in the bed she sat next to. His voice was weak sounding. She sat up and grabbed his hand. "Hey, don't try to talk yet. And you truly have a good nose," she smiled as he cracked open his eyes.

He felt a bit groggy and he was in a bit of pain but seeing his great friend Sara sitting by his bed made him feel better. "Your scent seems to wake me up," he smiled a little before he coughed and then grimaced in pain.

"Hey, I told you to not talk. And I'm still not sure that is a compliment but I will take it as one," she smirked at him. He just smiled back at her. She brushed her hand through his hair. "You got to stop scaring me like this. First you are blown up right in front of me, then you are nearly beaten to death on the street, then again in jail and now nearly bled to death from a stab wound. Am I going to have to keep you locked in your place and not let you out ever again?" She smirked as she toyed with him.

He managed a small shrug and then whispered. "What can I say, I am a trouble magnet."

"You just need to get well. The other guy is still alive so we are going to be able to question him once he is well enough and clear your name. Then I don't want you getting into any more trouble," she scolded him with humor in her voice.

"Yes mom," he said softly with his own smirk.

"Did I hear someone say Mom?" They both looked towards the door and saw Janet Sanders walking in. Sara got up to allow his mother a chance to see her son. She looked down at Greg and noticed his demeanor change. He seemed to become more serious.

He was shocked to see his mother in person after almost a year of not seeing her in person. They often communicated via Skype but both of their jobs kept them away. Plus there was the underlying anger Greg had felt towards his mom, but that had changed since his conversation with Morgan about her. "Mom," he said meekly, feeling a bit emotional seeing the concern in her eyes.

She hated seeing her son in the hospital but even more so hated seeing the bruise on his face. It reminded her too much of the time his father had beat him and she walked into his hospital room then. She never got the chance to see him in the hospital after his more recent beatings since he didn't tell her until well after they happened. She didn't know the extent of his injuries until she arrived at the hospital and the nurse who directed her to his room filled her in. She couldn't believe he was stabbed.

"Hey sweetie, I'm glad to see you are awake," she said to him as she kissed his forehead. "He just woke up," Sara told her. Mrs. Sanders looked at Sara and told her thank you.

"Who called you?" he asked quietly.

"Obviously not you and I'm sure you would have waited until you were out of the hospital before letting your poor mother know. That sweet girl, Morgan called me and told me," she told him seemingly upset.

Sara wondered when Morgan had gotten to know his mother but she was also glad she called her. She was always a little upset with Greg and his attitude with his mom, knowing that she loved him dearly. She didn't know the backstory of why they had a strained relationship. She decided to leave them in the room alone, seeing they needed some time to talk. She waved goodbye to Greg as she backed out of the room. She saw him frown as she left.

"Mom, I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say. He was in pain and felt sleepy again. He had no energy to argue. He was rescued when his doctor walked in.

"I hear my patient woke up. You must be his mother, I'm Dr. Reed. I just need to check on him a moment," he told her. She stepped back but didn't leave the room. She had no plans of leaving him alone for a while.

"How are you feeling?" His doctor asked him. Greg looked briefly from his mom to his doctor. "I'm in a lot of pain. It hurts when I take a deep breath," he told his doctor. His doctor looked at his morphine drip and adjusted it.

"I've upped your dosage a little. You were wounded near your lungs. You still have swelling around the area which is causing your pain when you are breathing. It should go down in a day or so and it won't hurt as much. How about your leg?"

Greg glanced down at his leg but it was covered with the sheets and blanket. "Yeah it hurts some too," he admitted.

"Well it is fractured so we have it in a splint for now, but we'll eventually have to put it in a cast so it heals properly. Your foot is also badly bruised. But all in all you should make a full recovery but you will probably have to have the leg cast for at least two months."

Greg just nodded as he felt the morphine kicking in. His eyes began to droop more. The doctor noticing this wrapped up his short exam and advised him that he needs his sleep. He told his mother the same thing before bidding goodbye to them both.

Janet Sanders moved back closer to Greg's bed, taking the seat Sara had been sitting in earlier. She noticed him fighting to keep his eyes open. "Mom, I'm glad you're here," he said so softly she barely heard it before he closed his eyes and was asleep.

She smiled and brushed her hand over his forehead. "I'm glad I'm here too."

X x x x

Nick came to the hospital and first checked on their suspect to see if he regained consciousness yet. He already knew Greg had as Sara had called him and told him. Victor Hennessey's doctor told him he had not yet and still did not expect him to for a while. So he decided to go by Greg's room. He walked up and saw Greg's mother there. He had only met her one time before and was actually surprised to see her there. He knew Greg usually waited until he was all better before telling his mom about anything because he always said she hovered. He often thought there was more to it than that but the only time he met her he didn't have much of a chance to talk to her. She was on her way out after visiting Greg at the lab on her way back to California.

She looked up and saw him. She got up and walked towards him. "Nick, isn't it?" She asked. He nodded. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Sanders," he said to her as he shook her hand. She looked back in the room at her son. "He's still sleeping. The doctor upped his dose of morphine earlier so he's pretty much out of it. The doctor said he needs his rest." She looked back at her son's colleague and gestured to the seats outside of the room.

He went ahead and sat down seeing as she seemed to want to talk. "Can you tell me exactly what happened to my son? He hasn't ever been too forthcoming on details in recent years of his incidents," she said with a sad sigh.

"Well I'm sure he has just don't want to upset you," Nick tried to explain to her, trying to defend him.

"No, it's more than that but that is between us. Can you tell me anything though?" she pushed at him again.

Nick frowned but figured it was better coming from him that some public news source. "The man that we believe framed him for this murder carjacked Greg and forced him to drive to a desolate location where he was probably going to kill him." He saw Janet Sanders gasp and put her hand to her mouth. He quickly added, "But Greg was smart and was able to call me and we got his location but not before he crashed the car on purpose. He figured his only chance of making it out alive was to cause an accident. It worked but Greg didn't realize the man also had a knife on him. Greg had been able to retrieve his gun but while Greg was talking to me on the phone about where he was and what happened, apparently the man, known as Victor Hennessey, regained consciousness and stabbed Greg. Greg was able to shoot him in response. Luckily we got to him in time."

Janet Sanders reached out and took Nick's hands in hers. "Thank you for being there for my son. I can't even think that I might have possibly lost him." She held his gaze. "I know you two have to be very close because he often talks of you."

Nick felt his throat tighten. He recalled that night again where he hit Greg and threw him out. Was he ever going to forgive himself for that reaction? He already knew that Greg was more forgiving in his reaction than he was. But he still was close to Greg and cared very much about his well-being. "We've worked together for many years through many tough situations. I would say he is one of my best friends. We all feel like family since we work so many hours together. When one of us is hurt or in danger we all worry and try our best to help each other out. We've been doing everything we can to see Greg get cleared of these charges. Now at least we have the suspect in another room here and hopefully once he is awake and able to talk we can clear Greg's name once and for all."

"I appreciate you telling me all this. I know Greg can be stubborn at times but it's good to hear he has such wonderful friends and co-workers. I don't hear that enough. We just don't talk nearly enough but I guess a lot of that is my fault." She got a far off look and Nick wondered what it was between his mom and him that caused the tension. Perhaps it was that she divorced her husband when he was a teenager and he was mad about that. But then Nick realized Greg hardly ever mentioned his dad. He talked more of his Papa Olaf than anyone in his family. He would have to ask him about that someday.

"Well work does keep him busy I know so I don't know that it is your entire fault," he tried saying to make her feel better. He noticed her brown, soulful eyes and knew where Greg got his from. "That's sweet of you to say but I know better. If you want to sit with him a while go ahead. I will wait out here."

"Thank you. I will just be a few minutes. I know he is sleeping and I don't want to wake him. We will have plenty of time to talk to him later on."

He got up and went into his room. He noticed he was still pale but he felt better knowing he should make a full recovery. He pulled up the chair and sat down a moment. He stared at him, chewing on his lower lip as he thought back to that night when Greg kissed him. The more he thought about it the less he was offended by it. He actually thought that Greg was a pretty good kisser. He shook his head and dragged his hands over his face. "What am I thinking?' He mumbled to himself, confused by his own thoughts.

"Nick?" He looked up and saw that Greg had opened his eyes a little. "Hey G, I hope I didn't wake you," he said to the younger man. Greg shook his head a little.

"No, you didn't. Any news on the other guy?" he asked him.

"No, he's still unconscious. Hopefully he will wake up soon and we can start asking him questions. DB, Finn and Morgan are checking out his home right now to see if there is any evidence there to use against him."

"What about the gun?" Greg asked him.

"The gun was unregistered and has both your finger prints on it so no way to tell who it really belonged to in court," Nick frowned. He didn't want to think about the case right now. "So your mom is here I see," he said to him instead.

Greg sighed a little. "Yes, I guess Morgan called her and told her I was here."

"I didn't know they knew each other," Nick said to him.

"Yeah, well they had a phone conversation the one night she stayed with me after I was let out of jail," Greg told him with a frown.

Nick didn't realize Morgan had spent the night with Greg. He felt a twinge of jealousy that she had been spending more time with him as of lately. He knew it was silly to feel that way but he couldn't help it.

Greg noticed Nick was quiet. "Are you okay?"

Nick looked at him and nodded quickly. "Yeah just thinking how I wish you never had to spend that time in jail. It's just unbelievable how this guy covered his tracks until now."

"Yeah but he finally screwed up and hopefully I can get these charges against me dropped now," Greg said to him.

"Yes, I am sure we can." His cell phone went off. He looked down and it was DB. "It's Russell. I better take this outside. You just get better okay? See you soon." Nick got up and went outside to take the call.

"What's going on DB?" He asked him. Russell advised him that they had finished checking Hennessey's house and found nothing indicating that he was after Greg or that he had killed Joey Whitburn. Nick was not happy to head that news and didn't want to share that news with Greg either. He wanted Greg to keep the hope that he had. He decided it was time to go back to the lab and see if he could find anything more about Hennessey's car that they had in their garage.

Greg had closed his eyes again after Nick left but soon opened them when he heard someone else enter his room. He saw it was his mother again. "Hey Mom," he greeted her, deciding to be friendly, knowing she came all this way to see him.

She smiled at his greeting. "Did Nick wake you up?" she asked him as she came to sit down.

"No, he didn't. I just woke up. I guess the drugs didn't keep me out long."

"You slept a few hours. I was just waiting when Nick came. I had him tell me everything that happened. I wish there was some way I could protect you from all this pain," she told him with worried eyes.

He didn't want her to worry always about him. "I'm a big boy now, Mom. I'm a survivor. There nothing you could have done anyway. You being here now is enough."

"But if it was not for Morgan I would not have been here, would I?" She said accusingly.

He cast his eyes downward. She was right and he knew it. "No, you probably would not be. I just don't want to worry you. I mean, I'm going to be fine."

"That's not the point. Where would you have been if you had kept drinking? I'm thankful that Morgan stopped you. I need to meet this young lady," she said to him.

He groaned in frustration. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't know what else to tell you. And I am sure you will meet her soon enough." He actually wondered why she had not been by yet. But then he remembered Nick telling him that she was working with Russell to search Hennessey's house.

"Well I hope so. I have to thank her at least for helping save your life. I know she rode with you to the hospital here."

"Oh, I didn't know," he said. He wondered now if that was the reason she had not visited. She had been there when he was brought in and it must have been tough. He rubbed his hand over his face, feeling sleepy again.

"Is it okay if I close my eyes for a while again?" he asked his mother.

"You don't have to ask me that. Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay," he said before yawning and closing his eyes and thinking of Morgan as he drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 -Updated

She walked up to his room and saw an older woman sitting with him. She was about to back away when the woman noticed her and got up, coming towards the door. Morgan stood outside his room and upon seeing the woman up close, she knew who she was. "Mrs. Sanders," she asked with a slight questioning tone.

The brown eyed woman looked at her questioningly. "Yes, were you here to see my son?" Morgan offered her hand. "I'm Morgan Brody. I believe we spoke on the phone." The woman smiled warmly at her now and shook her hand.

"Ahh, so you are the lovely young lady who has been helping my son. I am very grateful to you for being there for him when he needed help." Morgan lowered her eyes bashfully. "He's a good guy. I just didn't want to see him making things worse for himself than they already were."

"Has he seen you yet?" Morgan asked her.

"Oh yes, I've been here for a while now. He has been asleep for about two hours now. Actually if you want to go in and visit him, I think I will run down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," Mrs. Sanders said to her.

"Oh you don't have to leave on my account," Morgan quickly said, not wanting his mother to feel like she had to leave.

"Don't worry, dear. I will be back. I really am hungry so I will just grab something to eat. You go in and see him," she smiled kindly to her.

Morgan thanked her and waited until she was halfway down the hallway before entering Greg's room. She thought he looked better than when he first came into the hospital and was glad of it. She had worried so much then but now felt better knowing he should make a full recovery. She sat down to notice he seemed a little restless in his sleep. He was moving his head a little bit and seemed to be groaning a little. She figured he was having some sort of nightmare and was not sure whether she should wake him or not. She remembered him telling her about what almost happened to him in jail and how he had been having nightmares about that. No doubt now after his latest ordeal he was having some about that.

He stirred and suddenly opened his eyes. She didn't say anything until he turned his head her way. "Hey," she said softly to him.

He seemed a bit startled by her being there. "Morgan, how long have you been here?" he asked her.

"Not long, just got here basically," she told him. He started looking around the room. Then he saw what he was looking for. He looked back over at her. "Can you get me some water? My throat is really dry," he told her.

She nodded and got up and reached over to the side table and poured some water into a Styrofoam cup with a straw. She went to hand it to him and his fingers touched hers as he grabbed it. They both looked at each other a moment, feeling a certain electricity from the touch before she quickly pulled her hand away. He frowned a little before he took a sip of the water.

She coyly patted her hand down in her lap. She thought back to the day she kissed him and knew that started something. Now she sat here feeling embarrassed in his presence, embarrassed for how she was reacting.

He finished his sip and placed the cup on the table closest to him. He looked at her and saw her with her head down. He was trying to think of something to say but all he came up with was asking her where his mom was.

She looked up at him as saw him staring at her intensely. "Um, she went to the cafeteria. You're not mad I called her are you?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm kind of glad you did. You were right in saying I've been unfair to her. I think I've made her suffer enough for things that happened many years ago."

She smiled some now. "Perhaps you should tell her that."

He looked more skeptical. "I think that might have to come later but I think she knows too." He paused a moment and then questioned her. "I hear you were at Hennessey's house, did you find anything there to help out my case?"

It was her turn to frown. "No, unfortunately his place was clean. Nothing that would help us to prove he killed Joey Whitburn. We are trying to see where a couple of the keys he had on his key ring belong to. One was his house and the other was his car. There are two others, perhaps he has a storage space some place. Russell is looking into that I know. Otherwise nothing new, hopefully when he wakes up he will sing like a bird."

Greg sighed. "I wish I had been recording when he was singing like a bird to me. That would have helped matters."

Morgan noticed he seemed rather worried still. "You're still worried you're going to have to go to trial, aren't you."

He swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I am. Until there is something solid that says he did kill Joey, even though this guy carjacked me and knifed me, it doesn't clear me from killing Joey."

She hated seeing him still worrying about ending up in prison. She knew his experience in jail had really messed with him and she was the only one who knew the truth of it. She reached out and put her hand on his, feeling his warmth. She searched his eyes and could see the wonder there. "I'm going to make sure you never have to go back to jail. We are going to clear your name," she said to him with as much confidence as she could gather.

He let out a slow breath. "I sure hope you are right." But his eyes gave away his concern.

She let go of his hand and felt cold without his touch. "I should probably let you get some more rest. How are you feeling anyway?"

He shrugged a little. "I hurt some but the medication helps. I'm just trying to avoid moving too much because then my side really hurts."

"Well you get better soon. I will see you around. I should be going back to work. I just wanted to see you since I heard you were awake again."

"Thanks for coming and really, thanks for telling my mom," he told her. She smiled sweetly at him. "You're welcome." There was a part of her wanting to kiss him goodbye but she knew that they weren't really a couple or anything and it would be awkward. She just waved goodbye to him instead before leaving the hospital.

Greg waved back and watched her leave his room. He thought back to her kissing him by surprise and how it had shocked him. Now he wished he had not pulled away so suddenly. He wondered if his reaction to her kiss would leave her to think he was not interested in her. But then he realized he shouldn't get involved in a possible relationship if he might still end up in prison. It would not be fair to her.

"Sweetie?" He looked up, surprised to see his mother had come into his room. He had not heard her enter he was so deep in thought. "Hey where did you go?" He asked her, quickly recovering from his thoughts.

She came in and took the chair. She noticed he looked a bit worried. "I went to grab some food. Did Morgan see you?"

"Yes, she just left."

"Did something happen between you two? You look worried," she told him.

He realized he was too transparent. "Not really, I just was thinking about the case is all."

She didn't believe him completely. "You know you can tell me anything. Morgan is a lovely girl. I'm glad she was there to help you when you started drinking."

He scowled a little. "Mom, it was a temporary lapse in judgment. I was just really depressed and it was helping me forget what happened. But yes, I am grateful she was there."

"What exactly happened to make you so depressed? Being beaten in jail?" She pushed him to talk more.

He looked away a moment. Did he tell her what really happened? She would freak out. He didn't feel comfortable letting anyone else know, even his own mother. He looked at her again. "Yeah the beating kind of reminded me too much of the last time." He wasn't completely lying as it had.

"Oh sweetie, you have been through so much. I wish I could make it all disappear too. We both do."

He was not sure what she meant by both. "Who else are you talking about?"

She looked down suddenly, afraid to tell her son something that might make her lose him again. "I've been in touch with your father for the last year. He's been clean for 20 years now you know. He deeply regrets what he did to you and me. I told him about what's been going on in your life right now. He would like to try to be a part of your life again." She dared to look at him and he seemed mad.

He looked at her, anger building inside. "I can't believe you told him what happened to me. How could you without asking me first? I can't…" he shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now too. I just…I need to be alone to think." He glared at her, hoping she would leave. He didn't want to think about his father. He had not thought about him in so long and having all these memories come back when he was dealing with a possible prison sentence was too much for him right now. He saw tears form in her eyes.

"He's still your father, Greg, whether you want him to be or not. He served his time and has been clean for years now. I'm not saying you have to have some loving reunion, but I think you should give him a chance like I have. We will never be a couple again but I have forgiven him," she said to him as her voice quivered.

"Of course you forgave him. You let him abuse you until he beat me then you finally saw the light. I just can't deal with this right now. I have too much else to worry about. Please, just leave me alone for a while," he told her as he grimaced in pain from getting all worked up.

"I'm sorry, Greg. I've just been lonely for so many years, with you hardly contacting me. When he reached out to me I had to give him a chance," she said sobbing now.

He closed his eyes, fighting back his own emotions now. "Mom, please…not now," was his final plea. She finally nodded and got up and left his room without another word. He wiped at his eyes as tears streaked down his face. He couldn't believe she wanted him to get in touch with his father again right now. Maybe if he got through all of this and knew he was not going to prison but he had too many other things on his mind right now to worry about seeing his dad again too. He was glad when he started to drift off to sleep so he could forget even for just a while.

Csi csi csi

Nick was back in the lab waiting for results to come back from Mandy and the bloody fingerprint on Greg's back to see if it matched Victor Hennessey's. "Nick, I have some good news for you," Mandy came into the layout lab. Nick looked at her in anticipation. "Tell me we have a match," he said to her.

"You have a match. That bloody fingerprint is Victor Hennessey's. It puts him there that night," she said to him. He smiled widely at her. "I could kiss you right now," he said. She pointed to her cheek and he went ahead and kissed her cheek. She laughed. "I'll have to find more perfect matches from here on out if I earn a kiss from you," she smirked.

He laughed. "Just don't ask me to sing Mandy again." She smiled again before heading back to her lab. Nick called Russell on his phone to let him know of the new evidence.

A few minutes later Morgan walked into the layout room with Russell. "So we hear the fingerprint is Hennessey's. That places him at the scene. How is he going to explain that one?" She said to them.

Russell spoke up, "Well we will get to find out soon. I just had the hospital call me before I came here and advised that Mr. Hennessey has woken up. So Nick you can meet Brass there to try to question him."

Nick's eyes widened in anticipation. "He's finally awake? That's great. Now hopefully he can tell us why he was so insistent upon framing Greg and then decided to take him. I'll grab my things. Tell Brass I am on my way."

Nick arrived at the hospital and met Brass outside the ICU area. "So he is awake?" he asked him right away. Brass frowned. "The doctors have to give us the okay to talk to him. He only woke up a couple hours ago. They want to make sure talking to him will not jeopardize his health before we can talk to him. They said probably in the next hour, so we probably want to figure out what we want to ask him."

About forty-five minutes later they were able to go in and question Victor Hennessey. He was pale still from his condition but they advised he would be making a full recovery. He watched as the two men came in. He recognized them from the numerous news reports he had watched over the years since his brother was convicted. He was always trying to keep an eye out for Sanders during those new reports. He already knew why they were here but they would be surprised at his answers.

"Mr. Hennessey, this is CSI Stokes and I am Captain Jim Brass from the LVPD. We have some questions for you." Victor looked at them before starting his game. "I'm so glad you are here to take my statement. That murderer, he grabbed me and forced me in his car. He held the gun on me and told me he was going to kill me. I couldn't let him do it so I grabbed the wheel and forced us off the road. When I woke up he was talking on the phone but he didn't know I had a knife on me and I stabbed him in self-defense. Then the crazy man shot me. Next thing I know I wake up in the hospital here. Thank goodness I am alive."

Nick and Jim both looked at each other in surprise. They were not expecting this. This guy was smarter than they thought. He obviously had thought this out while in bed the last few hours of his consciousness.

"So is that your story?" Brass asked him.

"My story? It's the truth. I suppose that lying murderer told you something else, but I am telling you the truth," he said excitedly before he started coughing and his heart rate went up. The nurse came in and asked that they step out since they are upsetting him. Nick didn't want to leave. He wanted to rip into this guy but Brass pulled him out of the room.

"We will have to wait until he is better. Then we can question him down at the station and see if he is as well at lying there," Brass said to Nick.

Nick shook his head though as he looked back into Victor Hennessey's room. "He can't get away with this. He's going to try to make this look like it was Greg's fault too. We can't let Greg know about this yet. He is still worried about not having enough evidence to prove him innocent...if he heard this guy is saying he was the one who kidnapped him he will lose all hope."

"I know. I've seen him and I thought after this he would have been in better shape but I can see he still has his doubts that he will be found innocent but he is right the evidence for Joey's murderer still all points to him and not this guy," he said with a wave of his hand towards the room where their main suspect was.

"This just royally sucks. We need to ask him how his print was found on Greg's back. Greg needs a break but he's not getting one yet," Nick said.

"Looks like you guys will have to keep searching into this guy and see if there is any evidence of him framing Greg. There has to be something. He seems to have been watching Greg for a while so he has to have evidence of that somewhere."

"I sure hope you are right for Greg's sake. I guess it's time to get back to the lab and see if we can find anything to make this guy cough up his guilt," Nick said, glaring into the room of the man he knew was responsible for the murder of Joey Whitburn and carjacking Greg at gunpoint.


	17. Chapter 17

Greg groaned as he needed assistance getting out of the car. He had finally been released from the hospital and now he needed assistance in getting into his own apartment. He hobbled on crutches but had to proceed cautiously as the wound on his side still hurt a lot. Nick had driven his mom and him home. Now he was being helped into his place by both of them.

His mom had not brought up his father since he asked her not to. Since then they seemed to be tiptoeing around each other. But she stuck around nonetheless wanting to be there for his recovery, making sure he didn't hinder his recovery. She had been staying at his place for the last couple of nights helping clean his place up before he got home.

Nick opened the door for them and walked in first. "Wow, I can tell your mom's been here. I've never seen your place look so clean," Nick chided him. Greg frowned. "Ha ha, very funny. I'm not that bad."

"It was a bit messy, son," his mother chimed in. "Seriously, I've been under a lot of stress. I haven't been in the mood to clean, okay," he yelled, already annoyed with them. He just wanted to be left alone. Lucky for him his mom was going back to the hotel so he could have some peace to himself. He was sick of everyone visiting him in the hospital and checking on him. Now he was at home again and could be in his peace.

"Okay why don't you just sit down and relax some," Nick said trying to ignore the tension in the room. He was already aware that Greg was mad at him. Greg had figured out they were keeping stuff from him on what Victor Hennessey was telling them. He didn't know they were keeping from him what Victor was saying about him that he was the one responsible for the whole carjacking. They all agreed it would only upset him more. But Greg didn't like being in the cold and he was ready for everyone who was coddling him to leave him alone for a while if they weren't going to tell him.

He sat down and placed his crutches to the side. "So do you want anything to eat?" His mother asked him. He looked at her coolly. "No, I am not hungry. Seriously you two, I can take care of myself. I'm not completely helpless. I just have to hobble around on these crutches for a while and then I will be okay."

"I can't help it if I want to make sure you are okay. You've ended up in the hospital far too many times, even more than I have ever been in the hospital," his mother said to him. Greg rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because I lead a more exciting life," he scowled at her. He was hoping he would be annoying enough that they would leave him alone.

His mother gave him a disapproving look but he didn't care. Nick could see that Greg was not in the mood for company anymore. "I bet you are tired. I guess you will be okay on your own for a while. I got to check in at work anyway, so I have to be going. I'll give you a call later on to see how you are doing."

Greg gave Nick an appreciative smile. "Yes, I am tired. Let me know if there is anything new on Hennessey," he told Nick. Nick gave him a small smile, knowing he was about to lie to him. "Yeah sure I'll let you know." He said goodbye to Mrs. Sanders and then let himself out.

Greg looked at his mother now who was digging in her purse. "So I think I will go get some sleep." He was hoping she would take the hint and go to the hotel for the rest of the night.

She looked up from her purse at him. She knew he didn't want her around and even though she wanted to stick around she had to give him his space. "I guess I'll go to my hotel then for the evening. I'll check in on you tomorrow." She got up after finding her rental car keys and walked to the door. She turned back around and looked at him. "Are you sure you are going to be okay on your own?"

He sighed. "Yes, Mom, I'll be fine. I really am tired. I'm just going to clean up a little and then go to bed."

She sighed but let him be. "Okay, then just be careful and I love you son. Goodnight." He got up and hobbled over to her by the door to let her out and lock the door behind her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Greg shut and locked the door and gave a huge sigh of relief as he was home alone again. He grabbed his crutches and made his way to his bedroom where he stopped at the doorway, suddenly confused. His bedroom looked completely different. It had been painted a nice shade of grey and he had all new bedding and bed. After he shook his head and looked again he noticed a piece of paper on his bed. He hobbled over and picked it up. He recognized the handwriting. He began to read it.

_Greg, we know you were not sleeping in your bedroom because of what happened in here. We figured giving your room a makeover might make it easier for you to sleep in this room again. Your mother helped us out with the expenses and Morgan and I came up with the design. We hope you will be able to sleep comfortably in your room again. Love, Sara_

Morgan and his mother also had signed it. He was surprised his mother had not mentioned it but maybe she forgot in his haste to get her out of there. He felt a little guilty now about making her leave so soon. He sat down on the edge of the bed by the new black nightstand and picked up his home phone. He used his speed dial and reached her quickly.

"Greg? Is something wrong?" she asked right away as she answered the phone. "No Mom, I just wanted to thank you for your part in redoing my bedroom. Why didn't you say anything about it?"

"Well we finished it a couple days ago so I actually forgot with you rushing everyone out of your place," she said in a slightly huffy tone.

Greg felt bad now. He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Mom. I just really need some alone time. I felt like when I was in the hospital I never had time to myself. It was either visitors or hospital personnel always in my room. I just wanted some time to myself. But thank you for helping in my room. I love it. I think I will be able to sleep in here now instead of my 2nd bedroom. I hope you forgive me for acting like a jerk."

His mother sighed with relief. "Of course I forgive you. I know you are under a lot of stress but that is why I worry about you. Just promise me you won't drink any," she told him.

He frowned but knew she could not see him. "I won't Mom, I promise. Besides with the medication I am on, it would be suicide. But I just wanted to call you and thank you. I need to call Sara and Morgan and thank them too before I head off to bed. Thanks Mom! I love you!"

"I love you too honey! Sweet dreams." He only hoped he would have good dreams and not the nightmares he had been having.

He ended up calling Sara and thanking her for what she did. She told him she was happy to do it. He had to leave a message for Morgan since she did not answer the phone. He told her he would be going to sleep soon so to perhaps call him later.

He managed to clean up some before bed then took his pain pills since all his moving around was causing him more pain. He finally managed to get himself into bed, lying carefully on his back. He needed a new mattress anyway so he was happy to have it now that he was not the most comfortable as he lay in bed with his leg messed up and his side still healing. He looked around his new bedroom before he turned off the lights. It did help him erase the bad memories he had from that room before. He breathed in the smell of fresh paint and it actually made him feel good. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep within minutes.

Csi csi csi

Morgan got Greg's message after she came back to the lab from a scene. She looked at the time and figured he might have been sleeping so she didn't want to possibly wake him by calling him now. She figured she would stop by after her shift and see him personally since she had not seen him in a couple days. She felt they had to talk about some things in private.

Her shift had ended a bit early and DB told her she could leave early so she went to Greg's. She had called him to let him know she was on the way but he was not answering. She worried a little bit but then figured maybe his medication knocked him into a deep sleep.

When she arrived at his apartment she knocked at his door but there was still no response. She knew from talking to his mom earlier that he was at home. She still had the key to his place so she unlocked his door and went inside. "Greg?" She called out his name. She suddenly heard some whining and it was coming from his bedroom. She went straight for his bedroom and saw him lying in bed, eyes closed, tossing and turning. She figured she walked in on him having a nightmare again. She hated seeing him have them.

She walked over to his bed and sat on the other side of it from him. "Hey Greg…its Morgan. Wake up." She was hoping it would work but he just groaned some more. She placed her hand gently on his arm and squeezed it a little and then shook it when he didn't wake at first. His eyes suddenly flew open, filled with fear.

"Hey, it's just me, Morgan. You were having a nightmare and you wouldn't wake up. I knocked at your door and called your name and everything. Are you okay?" she asked him as he placed his hand on his side where he had been stabbed.

He closed his eyes a moment and sat up a little with a grimace. "Yea, I'll be fine." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I tried calling you and everything but you didn't answer so I got a little worried and since I still had your key from Sara I let myself in and saw you tossing and turning," she explained to him, hoping he would not be mad at her.

He glanced over at his clock to check on the time and realized he had been asleep about 8 hours. He looked back at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I was really in a deep sleep." He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up more. "So I gather you got my thank you for the redesign of my bedroom. Perhaps that's why I slept so good," he said with a slight smile.

"Well I am glad to be part of the team that did this but Sara deserves most of the credit. She came up with the idea. I just went shopping with your Mom to pick stuff out after Sara came up with an idea of what you might like. She knows you pretty well," she said, while trying to hide the little bit of jealousy she had for Sara.

"Yes, she does but we've known each other for 13 years," he smiled, thinking fondly of one of his best friends.

"I guess. She told me you used to have a crush on her," she smirked.

He groaned, "I'm going to kill her." Morgan laughed a little and then coyly added. "I never met Grissom but I can't believe she never took you up on a date. Grissom must have been really special," she commented.

"Well she met him before me and I think always had eyes for him even though they hid it for so long. I gave up on her after a couple years, realizing she would only ever see me as a friend but I guess a small part of me always hoped she might get sick of him and see me finally. But I am long over that. I started falling for someone else hard and then got burned there so I guess I really have bad luck with even starting a relationship," he sighed.

"I've been burned before too, so I know what you mean," she said, looking down at the blanket, thinking about her last relationship.

He looked at her curiously. "You want to talk about it?" he asked hoping to talk about someone other than himself for a change in the last few days.

She lifted her eyes and looked at him with interest. "Only if you will talk about yours," she countered.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. In response he slowly moved to get up from the bed. He grabbed his crutches and headed to the bathroom. "I'm not in the mood to talk about me," he said as he walked away and closed the door behind him to the bathroom. Morgan sat on his bed, surprised by his reaction. She felt uncomfortable now so she got up and went into his living room. She wondered if she should just leave.

Greg meanwhile stood looking at himself in the mirror in his bathroom. He noticed his bruises had faded on his face for the most part but they were still there. He lifted up his shirt and checked his bandage on his side to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything. He looked at his reflection again. "You're being an ass to someone who is just trying to be nice and help you," he said to himself. He sighed heavily and hobbled to leave the bathroom. He noticed she had left the bedroom and wondered slightly if she had left. He made his way into his living room and saw her sitting on his sofa, looking forlorn. "I think I told you not so long ago if I was being a jerk you should tell me," he said to her as he stood with his crutches supporting him.

She turned and gazed at him a moment. She hated that she found it so hard to try to be mad with him. He looked sort of pathetic on his crutches and his fading bruises. Plus she knew he could have died easily had Victor Hennessey hit him with that knife another inch in another direction. But mostly she could see the guilt in his eyes about how rude he was to her moments ago. "You might have been a little bit on the rude side but I should have been more sensitive to you. I know you are sick of talking about yourself, I'm sorry. Why don't you come over here and sit down," she said to him.

He cocked his head at her. "I won't have to talk about myself, will I?" He asked her sincerely. He still had not changed his mind he didn't want to talk about his horrible love life.

She shook her head. "No you won't have to." "Good," he said and made his way over to the sofa and sat down on the side opposite her. They looked at each other for a few moments not sure what to say to each other. She finally decided to break the awkwardness.

"So are you hungry? I can make you something," she offered. He cocked an eyebrow. "You cook?" She feigned a pout. "Yes I do and quite well. My mom was a great cook and she taught me well." She stood up and walked into his kitchen. "I just wonder if you have anything even here to cook. We forgot to go shopping for you in the food department."

He moved a little to see her better in the kitchen from the sofa. "You don't have to do that. I really can take care of myself," he said as she opened his freezer and then cabinets.

"Hey I am offering to cook for you. I know you are mostly fast food king by what your freezer beholds." She closed his stuff and turned to him. "You have a grocery store down the street here. Why don't I run down and buy a few things and I can make you a great breakfast," she said rather excitedly.

"Look, seriously it's not necessary. A bowl of cereal is fine for me," he told her. He didn't want her going out of her way for him. She shook her head. "You can't have cereal since you have no milk. I'm going to go and you can't stop me. You like omelets?"

He gave in since she seemed so hell bent on making him breakfast. "Yes I do," he said with a resigned smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. "Great I make an awesome one with bacon. I'm just going to run down to that store and be back in a few." He watched her as she got up and grabbed her purse before heading to his door. She suddenly turned around. "Are they open this early?" He looked at the time it was just after 6 am. "Yes, they open at six so you are fine." She flashed him a smile again before walking out his door and locking it behind her.

He shook his head and chuckled a little. He appreciated that she was trying to make him feel better and he had to admit it was nice having a beautiful woman want to take care of him. He just wondered if she was wanting more now.

He decided to waste the time waiting for her by turning on the TV. He was going through the channels and came across a local newscast. He decided to see what else was going on in Sin City. Another murder on the seedy side of town, he wondered if Morgan worked that one. They carried in on about various stories. Then he heard the female anchor mention a new development with the Joey Whitburn case. He turned up the volume and watched what they had to say.

_We have an exclusive from Victor Hennessey the man who former CSI Greg Sanders said kidnapped him and was responsible for Joey Whitburn's death. Via Mr. Hennessey's attorney, he released a statement saying that he is being stalked by Mr. Sanders and that Mr. Sanders kidnapped him and forced him in his car at gunpoint. He was scared for his life and grabbed the wheel to make the car crash and barely made it out alive after Sanders shot him. He had a knife in his back pocket and had been able to grab it and stab Mr. Sanders in defense. He plans on filing charges against the former CSI. So far no comment from Mr. Sanders' camp or the LVPD Crime Lab where he used to work._

Greg turned off the TV. He stared at the blank TV, not believing what he just heard. He never believed Victor Hennessey would turn the tables on him and blame him. The thing was he was not sure there was enough to prove otherwise. He felt slightly sick. "I'm going to end up spending the rest of my life in prison for something I didn't do," he thought. He lowered his head and buried it in his hands in despair.


	18. Chapter 18

She unlocked the door and walked in carrying two bags of groceries. "Hey, it's just me," she yelled out to let Greg know she had returned. She walked into the living room to head into the kitchen and noticed something disturbing. Greg was sitting on the sofa with a bottle of vodka in his hand, staring at it. She cautiously put down the grocery bags and slowly walked over to him, wondering where he got the bottle from and why he seemed to look so depressed.

"Greg, what are you doing with that bottle in your hand?" He lifted his head to look at her. He looked upset at first and then anger seeped in. "I'm pondering why people I call my friends would flat out lie to me about something as important as my future. You knew, didn't you?"

She swallowed hard, not sure what he was talking about but she was pretty sure whatever it was, it was serious. "I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't lied about anything."

He put the bottle down on the table and glared at her. "I'm talking about Victor Hennessey's confession." He watched her eyes widen. "Yeah I thought so," he said and then couldn't look at her anymore. He shook his head and looked down.

Morgan was still unsure what exactly he was referring to but she had a good idea. "How did you find out?" She heard him snicker. "It was on the news. I had to find out that the guy who is framing me is still framing me for a carjacking he did to me. I also find out that he might be pressing charges against me for stalking him. I call my lawyer to see if I should be planning on spending time in jail again soon. He tells me he's hoping not, makes me feel great to be blindsided like that."

She sighed heavily. "I didn't agree with Nick in not telling you but he had a point and now seeing you with the bottle maybe he was right in keeping it from you at first."

He picked up the bottle and held it out to her. "I didn't even fucking open it. I thought about it but I didn't because I made a promise I wouldn't," he said angrily.

She felt even worse now. She couldn't bring herself to take the bottle from him but she did see it still had its cap on and looked full. He took the bottle and placed it on the table again. Then he stood up, grabbing his crutches. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to lie down for a while. Feel free to see yourself out," he said coldly as he went past her towards his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

She felt tears come to her eyes. They were in such a good place before she left and now everything turned around in just the 20 minutes she was gone. She knew they should have never kept that information from Greg. She had told Nick it was a bad idea but he had convinced her Greg knowing would only depress him even more. She knew he was right and basically Greg was proving that point right now. She looked at the bottle of vodka and picked it up. It looked like it had never been opened. She thought she had thrown out all his booze. She guessed he had this someplace she had not looked but she was glad it was not opened. She decided to take it and the groceries she bought and at least put them away. Obviously she was not going to be making him breakfast now.

After placing everything away she went into the living room and sat down. She knew she should leave but she couldn't leave him with not saying anything more to him. She wanted to tell him everything because she doubted he heard the full thing from the news. She chewed on her lower lip, pondering whether to brave it and go to him to talk. She stood up, patted down her blouse and decided to go for it, whether he liked it or not.

She went to his door and opened it slowly. She looked in and saw he was lying on his back. He seemed to cringe when he heard the door open but his eyes remained closed. "I thought I said you could leave," he mumbled.

She dared to sit on his bed. "You did but I couldn't leave without tell you everything. You deserve to know what's going on."

"So tell me what's going on so you can leave then," he told her, still remaining with his eyes closed, giving her no heed.

She knew he was angry and hurt by his voice. "He told Brass and Nick that you had grabbed him at gunpoint and you were the one who was going to take him to kill him. He said you have been stalking him for an unknown reason. He said you were crazy and he was scared for his life. I didn't realize he was planning on pressing charges against you," she told him.

Greg had been lying there thinking of the possibility of going back to jail. It scared him to death. He thought for sure those men would do to him what they wanted to do to him the first time. "You guys have to find something to prove me innocent. I can't go back to jail." He had been keeping his eyes closed so she could not see how upset he was. He was trying to stay strong with her there but he felt a tear leak out of the side of his eye as he spoke.

She saw the tear though and realized he wasn't angry anymore but fearful again. She wanted to make him feel better. She lay down beside him and took his hand from his side and held it. "We will find something, I promise you. We are still looking. If anyone is the stalker it is him. He will end up in jail before you will again." She laid her head against his shoulder.

He swallowed hard, feeling her warm hand holding his. He squeezed her hand and hoped there was a reason she was so close to him. "I want to just forget about all this for a little while," he said softly.

She felt her heart quicken at what he was saying. "I can help you forget if you let me," she replied as she ran her finger down his arm. She saw him move his head. He turned to her and when he opened his eyes to look at her she felt his pain and his need. "Only if you are sure," he said to her.

She shifted more onto her side so she could look at him better. "I am sure," she said before closed in on his lips and placed hers on them. She let go of his hand and placed it on the back of his neck instead to draw him in closer. He was not pulling away this time. Instead he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth allowing her tongue to explore the warmth inside.

He wanted this but then he wondered if she really did or if she was just doing it out of pity. He pulled away suddenly, shaking his head. "No, I'm being selfish. This isn't right."

She was taken back and a little hurt. "Why isn't this right? I want this too."

"Are you sure this isn't out of pity for me and just you feeling guilty?" He asked her. He watched as she got up and moved to straddle him, being careful not to hit his injuries. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her.

"This is not out of pity. You and I both know there has been something brewing between us for some time now. I want to be with you, Greg. Please tell me I am not the only one having these feelings," she asked him sincerely.

Her hair fell down like a veil around her framing the pretty, sweet face he had grown to fall in love with. He reached up and touched her face. "I'm just so afraid of starting something and then…"

She put a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Stop, I know what you were about to say but right now is about forgetting about all of that and just feeling. Just feel and forget," she said before leaning down and drawing him in for a kiss again.

Greg let himself get lost in her touches and the kiss. She was right, he needed to feel…feel this, feel her. He placed his hands on her waist and worked them under her blouse. She broke the kiss momentarily to assist in his advances and remove her blouse, revealing a pretty black lace bra.

She noticed his gaze become more lustful and smiled before beginning to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands a moment to stop her. "Don't be alarmed by the bruising," he warned her, not sure if she realized he was still showing signs from his accident.

She smiled at him. "I know you are not fully recovered yet. I will be gentle, I promise," she told him. He blushed some as she teased him and continued unbuttoning his shirt. She opened his shirt and gazed upon his torso. She had wanted to see him shirtless for some time now but not really eager to see the bruises and the bandage on his side from where he was shot. He wasn't built like her former boyfriend or Nick but he was still toned. She laid carefully over him as she began to kiss down his neck, paying special attention to his sexy Adam's apple as she ran her hands over his broad shoulders, sliding the shirt off more.

He wrapped his arms around her back and found the clasp for her bra and unclasped it. She sat up to remove it completely and let him get a full view of her. "You're beautiful," he said as he began to run his hands over her breasts. "Your body, your skin, your face…all so beautiful." She turned red as she could feel his desire for her now.

She moved her hands down his chest and abdomen, with a feather light touch due to his injuries. She reached down to his pants and her hand waivered over the bulge in his pants. She noticed he was watching her carefully. She smiled and began to pull down his pants. He assisted with shifting himself a little to make them easier to pull off. He wore briefs underneath which surprised her. "And here I thought you were a boxers kind of guy," she smirked making him blush some.

"I like to keep things interesting," he replied with a grin.

Within seconds they were both completely naked and ready. "Do you have any protection?" she asked him. "Well you all redid my bedroom so hopefully you all put things back in the same place I had them. Check the nightstand drawer," he said with a smirk pointing to the one on his right.

She leaned over to open the drawer and saw what she needed. She grabbed it and moved back into position. He grabbed her arms suddenly. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean really?" He did want her to regret it later on.

She smiled sweetly and touched his face. "I've never been more sure of anything." He nodded okay so she went ahead with what she was doing. She eased onto him slowly and let herself feel him fill her.

The experience was unique for him since he was letting her have all the control. A lot of it was due to his injuries since he couldn't be as active with his sore side and leg in a cast. It was kind of funny in a way how pathetic he was. But he looked at her and she was glowing. "So beautiful," he murmured. She leaned down and kissed him. "You're not so bad yourself," she whispered before she lifted her head, flinging her hair back.

She rode him until they climaxed at almost the same time. She slowly lifted herself off him and discarded the condom for him before lying by his side. "That was incredible," she breathed heavily. He turned his head to gaze at her lovingly. "You're incredible," he said as he brushed some hair out of her eyes. She cuddled in closer to him, to feel his warmth. He wrapped his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"My ex was an ass. He got verbally abusive after a while because he was pissed I worked so much. So he would cut me down thinking it would make me want to work less to make him happier," she suddenly opened up to him.

"He's not only an ass, he was stupid. I hope you broke it off in the harshest way possible," he said to her. She smiled. "Yeah, I told him in front of his friends that he was an asshole and I faked it the whole time I was with him. He was mortified and probably would have kicked my ass if his friends had not made fun of him and basically agreed with me that he was a jerk to women. I think he crawled into a dark hole after that," she chuckled.

"That's good. Maybe he learned his lesson how to treat a woman after that," he told her. He hoped she didn't press him now to talk about his long time crush as it would be awkward talking about a fellow co-worker, even more so one that was a man. But then again one day if they remained a couple, he probably would have to tell her. That was if he didn't end up in jail. He sighed as he realized he was thinking about it again.

She noticed his gaze seem to go off into the distance, looking more somber. "So this person really hurt you, huh?" He turned his head and blinked at her. "What?" Confused at what she was saying.

"The person who hurt you before, was it a woman or was it a man?" She asked him. He looked at her, amazed at how she didn't seem bothered by him being bi-sexual. "It was a guy but it really wasn't his fault. It was mine. I read the signals wrong. I thought he liked me too but he was not into guys at all. He slugged me when I went to kiss him," he chuckled sadly. "I don't know why I kept trying to go for guys. They seemed to hurt me the most. The women I've had in my life have been much nicer," he added with a smile at her.

She chewed her lower lip as a thought came to her. She looked into his eyes. "It was Nick, wasn't it?" She knew she was right when his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"How…how did you guess?" Did he give off the signals that poorly? He wondered. "Was I that obvious?"

She shook her head. "No, I just can see it being him since you two have worked together so long. I've seen him keep his distance from you until recently. Ever since your situation he has been showing more concern and not afraid to be near you. Has he ever apologized to you?"

"Yes a ton of times especially recently. But I've gotten over him. I've had lots of time to think about it. But I think what mostly happened was because of you. The first time I saw you, I couldn't believe such a gorgeous girl could be Ecklie's daughter," he laughed a little.

"Hey now he's still my dad," she whined, giving him a playful slap. He chuckled a little. "I'm just being honest but you really did take my breath away. I wanted to learn more about you and prayed DB would make us work cases together, which he did often. But then it seemed you hardly noticed me, so I didn't want my crush on you to become the same way I had with Nick, so I just told myself it would never happen so I would not get hurt again. But then all this happened and you've been here with me during some really tough times and I know you do care about me. So I am thankful to you for caring about me."

She stared into his beautiful brown eyes and knew she made the right choice in being with him. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Greg," she suddenly confessed, surprising him and herself.

He didn't know what to say. He was not sure he was in love with her yet but he knew his feelings were strong for her. "As I told you, I care about you too, a lot. I just…," he finally looked away from her.

"You just are still worried about being sent to prison, scared enough that you can't let yourself feel anymore. Am I about right?" She guessed.

He stared up at the ceiling. "You are right. I just can't believe he is saying I kidnapped him. Do you think any jury would actually believe that?" He turned to ask her.

"I don't know what to tell you Greg. Look instead of thinking about this right now, why don't we try to get some sleep? I know I am tired. I'm going to get up and use the bathroom and then I'll be right back," she said as she got up, grabbing his shirt off the floor and running off into the bathroom. She wanted to not talk about the case because she was also scared for him and didn't want to think about him in jail again.

Greg frowned but agreed he was sleepy too. He sat up and pulled back his sheets. He bent over to pick his stuff off the floor and immediately grimaced, forgetting his injuries. "Fucking bastard, you did this to me," he mumbled to himself, thinking of Victor Hennessey.

He lifted his head up when he heard the bathroom door open. Morgan came out dressed in only his shirt. He leaned back, admiring the view. "You know I never had a girl wear one of my shirts before. I see why other guys think it is so sexy because damn you look hot," he exclaimed, making her blush.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked him coyly. He shook his head. "Not at all. Now it's my turn to use the bathroom. Feel free to get comfy in bed."

She watched him slowly make his way to the bathroom, since his leg made it slow for him. She noticed something about his back and wondered what happened. She decided to ask him when he returned.

It wasn't long before he was coming back and crawling into bed next to her. She caught a better look at the scars on his upper back. "How did you get those scars on your back?" she asked as he settled onto his back again. He looked at her mildly surprised, realizing she probably didn't know all about his past.

"There was an explosion in my lab back when I was DNA tech. I was thrown through a glass wall and sustained some burns. Those are the scars from it. It's been, gosh, 10 years since that happened. I hardly even think about them," he told her nonchalantly.

"Wow, I had no idea. I'm just glad you didn't suffer any worse." She had no idea he had been through that. She had learned about his beating and the Corners inquest that followed from several years ago when he killed the kid in self-defense. She found out about that working this current case since it had been brought up when they were looking into anyone who might be after him. She snuggled up against him, placing her arm over him. "How about we get some sleep?"

He nodded and smiled as he put his arm around her. "Sure, sleep well Morgan."

"You too," she said before closing his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

He woke up with a start, forgetting Morgan was there with him when he felt someone against him. He was glad he didn't wake her with his sudden movement. He gazed at her sleeping face and smiled. He couldn't believe she was there with him. She truly cared about him. It had been a long time since someone told him that. Most of the time the feelings were one-sided; his side, but she had been right in that he was afraid to feel more until he knew what his future held.

He was startled when his phone rang. He heard Morgan moan as he leaned over to see who was calling. It was his mother. He knew he had to answer it or she would be over there making sure he was okay and with Morgan there he didn't want her to pop in. He removed his arm from around Morgan and grabbed the phone. "Hey Mom," he said as he watched Morgan crack open her eyes. He smiled at her and mouthed Good Morning as his mom began talking to him.

"Yes, I am fine Mom. I was just sleeping…Yes you did wake me up…No really I am fine. I was awake for a while before and went to sleep again…Morgan came over and got me some food so I am good…No, why don't you enjoy the city tonight. I'll be fine here. I'm not going anywhere…Okay love you too…bye." He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes.

"She was worried about you?" Morgan asked as she stretched out, trying to wake herself up. "Yes but as you probably heard I told her I was fine and to take the night off. She wanted to come over and take care of me again," he told her as he pushed some hair out of her face.

"You didn't tell her I was still here though," she commented. He shrugged. "Well I was not sure you wanted everyone to know because if she finds out, trust me everyone will know," he laughed.

"No, I guess you are right. I mean we really haven't decided anything yet," she said looking away, wondering if he wanted to keep seeing each other.

He turned her chin toward him and looked into her clear blue eyes. "I want this but again I also want to be fair to you and if I do end up in jail, I don't want you waiting for me. You deserve so much better."

"You're not going to jail if I can help it. We will find something," she promised him. He smiled but wanted to not talk about it for a moment so he drew her close for a kiss. He placed his hands in her hair, bringing her closer to him.

She deepened the kiss and placed her arms around his neck. She was breathless when she finally broke off the kiss. "Wow, that was something," she smiled. He grinned back. "Glad I could oblige." She ran her hand through his hair. "Can I just say how much I love your hair?" Greg laughed even as he blushed.

"Well I pride myself on my hair, you know. You can ask Nick or Sara how many hairstyles I have had over the years. I think over the last few years I have had rather normal hairstyles."

"Well I've seen the pic on your ID badge, that was an interesting style," she smirked. He remembered he still had his ID picture from over eight years ago. "Yeah it was, but that was nothing."

"Someday you'll have to show me some pics of you from those days," she grinned.

His smile faded a little. "Hopefully I will have plenty of time to do that." She knew he went back to thinking about his case. "You will," she told him with as much faith as she could show him.

She glanced at the clock and swore. "I better get going otherwise I won't have enough time to go home and change before work. I'm sorry I never got to make breakfast for you."

He sat up in bed as she started to get up. "Well maybe tomorrow morning you can come by again and we can try it." She turned around and smiled. "Sure I can do that." She continued to grab her clothes and changed right in front of Greg. He admired her beautiful curves. She tossed his shirt back at him once she was done with it. He caught it and smiled at her.

"I think I will hang on to this for tomorrow morning," he told her. She smirked as she put her shirt on. He got up and slipped on his sweatpants and grabbed a clean t-shirt out of his dresser drawer so he could walk her to the door.

She held up his extra key as she got to his front door. "So I guess this means I can hang on to this." He leaned against the wall, staring at her. "You definitely can keep it. Just give me a heads up before you come in so I can hide all the other girls knocking down my door while you are away," he smirked.

She grinned but then added seriously. "I am surprised you don't have women chasing you." He shrugged. "I'm awkward most of the time I guess around women when it becomes personal."

"That surprises me," she said to him. "Nah, Nick is the ladies' man, you must be getting us confused," he replied.

"No, Nick is great but I've never been interested in him that way."

"What about Hodges?" He asked her, curious suddenly.

"Hodges? He is very awkward around women but he is a sweet guy but I don't think I could handle his eccentricities. I'd probably want to hurt him after a while," she grinned.

"Well glad I don't have to worry about competition from him," he grinned. "You better get going. Be careful at work, I don't need any more worries."

She took his hands in hers and gazed into his eyes. "We are going to find the proof needed to clear you. You need to have faith a little while longer," she told him. He nodded slowly even as his eyes betrayed his confidence. She kissed him softly before squeezing his hand and opening the door. "I'll call you later on to check on you."

He rolled his eyes. "Now you sound like my mom." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I trust you not to touch the vodka bottle." He held up his right hand. "I swear to you I won't."

"Okay then. See you later then." She waved goodbye before she was out the door. He watched her get into her car and leave. He shut the door and decided to make some food since he was hungry.

About an hour later Greg's phone rang. He saw it was his lawyer calling and he got nervous. He answered the phone. "Hey Greg, it's Len Parker. I got some good news and bad news for you." Greg sighed and told him to go with the bad news first. He wanted to get it over with.

"The bad news is Victor Hennessey is going to file charges against you. The good news is we are going to counter file against him, which means it will put off you having to go through a bond hearing again for a while. I got word from Stokes that they might have a new clue that works in your favor. I'm sure you'll hear about it soon if it works out. But I wanted to let you know not to worry for a while about going back to jail. I am going to do everything I can to prevent that," his lawyer finished telling him.

Greg was grateful he kept him updated and did ease his worries about going back to jail anytime soon. He was glad his lawyer decided to countersue him. He would have never thought of that. But once he hung up with his lawyer he called Nick. He had to see what this new clue was that he was working on.

"Greg, hey how are you doing?" Nick said as he answered his cell phone.

"I'm doing better than I have been for about a week. Say, Len Parker just called me telling me you have a new clue you are working on," he said to Nick.

"Yeah, well I totally forgot about the bloody fingerprint we found on your back that night. I managed to get Victor Hennessey's prints and Mandy ran them and they are a match. We haven't been able to talk to him about it yet. But we will," Nick told him.

"So let me know how that goes. I know it makes me feel a hell of a lot better knowing he can be placed at the scene after the murder. Thanks Nick, I had completely forgotten about that print. Keep me in touch," Greg said to him.

"You bet on it. We will get him and you won't have to step a foot in jail again if we can help it."

Greg ended the call feeling a lot better. He decided to relax for the rest of the day by catching up on reading some forensics journals he had piling up.

Csi csi csi csi

Nick dialed Brass' cell phone as he walked into the hallway. "Hey Jim, it's Nick. I heard you are going to question Victor Hennessey about how his fingerprint came to be on Greg's back in Joey's blood. Is he coming down here or are you going to him?"

"I was just about to call you. Since he's still in the hospital we are going to him but I do hear he is expected to be released later today but if we can break open this case before then we can have him going straight to jail from the hospital. I am heading there now, so meet me there."

Nick got in contact with DB to let him know where he was going and then grabbed his SUV to drive out to the hospital. He met Brass there about 15 minutes later.

"So are you ready to do this?" Brass asked Nick. Nick nodded. "I sure am. Let's bust his bastard."

They walked into his hospital room. He already knew the cops were coming and had his lawyer present. His lawyer immediately stood up. "Good to see you gentlemen. I hear there is some new evidence placing my client at the murder scene?"

Brass started off. "Yes we have matched his fingerprint to a fingerprint found on Mr. Sanders' body." Nick added more info. "To be exact it was a bloody fingerprint, the blood being Joey Whitburn's and the print was of Mr. Hennessey's thumb on Greg Sanders back. So how does your client explain that?"

The lawyer looked at his client rather sternly. "Mr. Hennessey, do you care to explain to the officers here how that fingerprint came to be?" Victor Hennessey didn't look as confident as he had the previous visit.

He cleared his throat before explaining. "Okay I knew Joey Whitburn. We knew each other from his workplace. You can verify I went to the medical office he practiced at about once a month. I happened to know he went to Club Parliament often. He had invited me to join him there one night. I went there the night he was killed. I saw him leave with these two guys. Both he and Sanders seemed to be out of it. This other guy put them in his car and I followed them since it looked suspicious. I followed them to this apartment complex and saw the guy take the two of them to an apartment. The guy got keys out of Sanders' pocket and opened the door. I thought the guy was probably a friend of Sanders and was dropping them off since they both seemed so drunk. He came out a few minutes later and left in his vehicle. I waited a little while but decided to try calling Joey's cell phone. I called several times and it went straight to voice mail. I got worried and walked up to the door. I knocked several times and no one responded. I tried the door and it opened. I walked in calling Joey's name and heard nothing. I walked towards the bedrooms and that's when I saw the bloody mess. I panicked and went straight to Joey since he was bleeding and checked for a pulse but there was none. I moved over to the Sanders guy and I guess when I went to check his pulse I did not realize I had put my finger in some of the blood and touched his back. I thought he was stabbed too but he just seemed passed out from drugs or something, so I assumed. I didn't know what to do and ended up running like hell out of there and forgetting about it."

Brass and Nick looked at each other with their own suspicions. "How come you never came forward before about seeing this guy and being in that place? You know you can be held for holding back knowledge of the crime."

"I was scared and after losing my brother in prison I didn't want to get involved for fear of it happening to me. When I saw the crime reported on TV and found out that Sanders was a CSI, I figured what everyone else did, that he had the ability to commit the crime and make it seem like someone else did."

"The only problem with that is that is not what happened. It looked exactly like he did it and you planned it that way. You were there because you were the guy who took them from Club Parliament and took them to Greg's apartment where you killed Joey Whitburn and made it look like Greg did it," Nick said angrily to him.

"No I swear I didn't. I can help describe the guy who took them. I tried to tell Sanders about him when he kidnapped me but he would not listen. I guess he had recognized me from the club or Joey said something to him about me but he thought I was the guy," Hennessey tried pleading with them. He was acting the role of his life and he knew it. His lawyer told him to be quiet for a while.

"If you can describe this guy and we can find him then maybe you might be in luck but we still have the matter of you withholding evidence on a murder case and for carrying a concealed weapon without a permit," Brass informed him.

His lawyer spoke up. "We are aware of that and Mr. Hennessey only had the knife on him for his protection after what happened to Joey Whitburn and he was lucky he had it or Mr. Sanders might have killed him. Now if that is it for today, my client is still recovering from serious injuries and needs to rest. He can try identifying this man tomorrow but right now I demand he be left to rest."

Brass looked at Nick who was fuming. It did not go as well as he wanted it to. This guy was still lying and he knew it. But now he put doubt that maybe there was someone else involved. But then he remembered Greg calling him after being kidnapped and injured and what he told him. No this guy was their man. There still had to be something out there that proved he was the murderer.

Brass told them that Mr. Hennessey had to come to LVPD tomorrow to look at photos to see if he could pick out this guy he supposedly saw leave Greg and Joey at Greg's apartment. When they got outside of the hospital Brass turned to Nick. "Look, I don't believe a word he says either. But for now he is doing a damn fine job of acting all innocent and stupid. He will make another mistake soon enough and then we will have him once and for all. We just have to keep looking deeper into this guy and find out more about him. I think once we do we will have something to nail him with."

"I agree, so let's get back to work on this. I'm not going to be thrilled to tell Greg I don't have the great news I was hoping to have for him," Nick said. He pulled out his cell phone and decided to call Greg right away with the not so good news.

_Please review! _ TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Greg just got off the phone with Nick and was depressed again. He couldn't believe this guy lied so much. But the one good thing is it put more doubt on his own case since he had new information saying someone else was involved and he was there. They just needed to find the one thing that would nail this guy down as the guilty party.

He was pondering all the new information when there was a knock at his door. He got up with his crutches in hand to assist himself to the door. He looked through the peephole to see who was visiting him at the ungodly hour. He stepped back in shock at who he saw. He shook his head in denial. It couldn't be him. He heard the knocking on the door, harder this time. He thought maybe he could act like he was not home and he would go away. He could not deal with him now.

"Greg, I know you are home and I know you know it is me. Please give me a chance and open the door," Greg heard the man yell through the door. Greg felt his heart beating faster with anxiety. He heard him knock again and he knew he would not go away until he answered the door. He decided he couldn't avoid him at this point.

He took a deep breath before unlocking and opening the door up. He stood face to face with the man who once beat him to hospitalization. "What do you want?" Greg asked the man he knew was his father even though he had not seen him in over 20 years. He had aged a lot more than he expected. His hair was completely gray and his face looked worn from the years. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Wow you've grown so much. I just can't believe I haven't seen you in so long. I want to say I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry," his father said to him. He noticed his son was trying to be angry but he could detect some fear in his eyes. He knew he put that fear there. He saw fading bruises and noticed the cast on his leg. He hated knowing his son had been hurt again.

"Yeah I know but that doesn't explain to me why you are here?" Greg said to him, standing in his way to enter his apartment. He was not going to let him in.

"I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you. I know about the charges against you and I know you could have never done that. I don't want to see you spend time in jail like I did. It's a horrible place for someone like you," his father said to him honestly. He wanted to help his son even though so many years had passed.

"How can you know me when you have not seen me in years? You know nothing about me. You can't help me. Besides I've already been in jail for a little bit of time, I know what it's like," Greg sneered at him. He was starting to feel more confident as he went on.

His father sighed knowing he was fighting a tough battle. "I know what you do for a living, you help find killers. You are not a murderer. Look, I served my time. I've been in counseling for years now. I have not touched a drink since that fateful day. Give me a break."

"Why, why are you really here Dad?!" Greg yelled feeling his emotions starting to get the better of him. He didn't understand what he wanted from him.

His father reached out to him and Greg backed up suddenly. "Don't touch me," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry I should have realized that. Just tell me did anything happen in jail to you?" His father asked him cautiously.

"Yeah I was beat up. I guess you missed that update," Greg snarled as he felt himself getting upset.

"I just…I just don't want you to have to go through what I went through in Jail. It changed me in more ways than you can imagine," his father said as he held back his own emotions.

Greg was not sure what he was getting at but he didn't want to break down in front of his father. "Please just leave. I want nothing to do with you." His father sighed heavily. "If that's what you really want I will leave but I want you to know before I leave I've always loved you. What I did that night was heinous and unforgiveable, I know that but know that I never stop thinking about you."

Greg felt tears threated. "Just go." His father just nodded and turned away, walking away from him. Greg shut the door and leaned against it, wiping his eyes as the tears began to fall. He looked up briefly. "I can't believe you told him where I live, Mom." He knew his mom could not hear him but he knew it was now his father found him.

He went into his living room and collapsed on his sofa, confused. Why was his father so concerned about what happened to him in jail? What happened to him in jail? He thought back to the moment in the showers and how he was approached and thought for sure he was going to be forced to perform oral sex on those men. He thought about his dad. He wasn't much older than Greg was now when he went to jail and he knew his dad was not a physically dominant figure back then even though he thought he was. But he was only 14 at the time and he was smaller and scrawnier than he was now. Could his father have been subjected to sexual assault? Suddenly he wondered if that is what he meant that he didn't want him to have to have what happen to him in jail. But then he remembered his own fate at his father's hand and maybe if it did happen to his dad he deserved it.

"No, I'm not vengeful like that," he said aloud to himself to confirm it. But now he almost wanted to talk to his dad and know what happened to him.

He was broken from his thoughts by another knock at his door. He wondered if his father had come back. He got up again and looked to see who was there. It was Nick. He wondered what bad news he was about to break to him. He opened up the door.

"Hey…you look upset. What happened?" Nick asked him. Greg just motioned for him to come in. He knew Nick didn't know about his father so he couldn't very well bring that up. He wasn't ready for Nick to know that.

Greg walked past him and sat down on the sofa, placing his crutches to the side. Nick came over and sat next to him. Greg felt something off about Nick. "Did you just come from work?" he asked him.

"Yeah I left early since I wrapped up my case and have been putting in a lot of OT lately. I decided to see how you were taking the latest news and I guess not very well by the way you look," Nick said to him. Nick had more on his mind in regards to Greg. He had been thinking about him going through so much alone. Well he knew he was not completely alone. He knew he had his mom around and the others from work but as far as he knew he'd been alone otherwise. He wanted to comfort him. He was done with hiding his feelings.

"Well it's been a pretty crappy night I must say. I sometimes think it would have been better had Hennessey actually killed me," he said not really thinking about its meaning.

"What? You can't mean that? You rather be dead?" Nick asked in shock.

Greg turned to him, shaking his head. "No, no…I really didn't mean that. I'm just not thinking clearly. No I much rather still be alive and breathing like I am. Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. I think it is my pain meds talking," he tried shrugging it off but Nick was still very concerned. Nick grabbed his hands and held them. Greg looked down a bit surprised by the reaction.

"Please tell me if you ever feel like that. I couldn't stand losing you," Nick told him, staring into his eyes. Greg felt a little uncomfortable with Nick all of the sudden.

"I will tell you, I promise," he replied with a little nervous chuckle. He noticed Nick staring at him, almost gaging him and suddenly next thing he knew Nick was kissing him. For a moment Greg's mind was numb, not thinking about what was happening but then suddenly he thought of Morgan and pushed Nick away. He slid back away from him on the sofa.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing?" He asked him in shock. Nick's eyes were wide. "I thought this is what you wanted. I thought you loved me."

Greg slowly got up and backed away from Nick. "It's what I wanted months and months ago but not anymore. I've moved on Nick. I thought you said you were not into guys."

Nick felt his face flush in embarrassment. He stood up and noticed Greg back away further. "Look I've always been in denial of my feelings towards men due to how I was brought up but after you kissed me I started thinking and then I would deny it again. But recently I realized I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I care about you Greg."

Greg felt like his head might burst as a headache seemed to come on suddenly. Way too much emotional drama for him in just a few hours time span. "Look I care about you too but I have moved on. I am in love with someone else now." Even as he said it he realized he meant it. He did love Morgan. She made him feel things he had never felt before.

Nick's mouth was agape. "You are? Who? You are just saying that to hurt me now like I hurt you." But Greg shook his head. "No, I am but I can't tell you who just yet." He had promised Morgan they would keep it quiet for now.

Nick walked towards him again. "Please Greg, do you know how hard it was for me to come here and do that? To confess to you how I feel?" As he got closer to him Greg suddenly could smell some alcohol on his breath.

"Have you been drinking Nick?" He asked him. Nick waved his hand in the air. "Just a couple beers for courage but I am not drunk. I truly want you in my life Greg."

Greg held out his hands to stop him from coming closer. "Please Nick, I'm sorry but I truly have moved on. You being here right now has made me realize that."

Nick suddenly took offense. "Well fuck you Sanders. Fuck you and whoever it is you supposedly love now." Greg was shocked and wondered if he only had a couple beers or more.

"Nick, I think it is time you leave. I've had too much shit to deal with today already and I really don't need you cursing me out. I think perhaps you drank more than you let on."

"I'm not drunk Greg, I'm just hurt that you could do this to me. Do you know how much it took me to come here and then kiss you?" but he shook his head. "I should have ignored my stupid feelings and stay with what I know. Sorry I ruined your night." He walked past Greg, to the door. When he opened the door he turned around to see Greg looking shocked still. "Are you sure you have moved on?"

Greg nodded slowly, cautiously almost afraid of what Nick might say or do. "Okay I guess I will just learn to accept it and move on like you have obviously done." He turned his back on Greg and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry Nick," Greg yelled after him. He really was. Had he come to him a few weeks ago he might have been thrilled to death but he had grown so close to Morgan since then he couldn't stand the thought of hurting her and he wouldn't for Nick anyway. He just worried if Nick would give up on him completely now. He still needed Nick in his corner.

Nick turned around one last time and saw that Greg was just as upset as he was. "I know. Let me just say I still won't stop trying to clear your name." He saw relief flood the younger man's face. He knew then that the damage he caused with his sudden change of feelings wasn't too damaging. Greg still needed him as a friend and he would not let him down since he never let him down when he turned him away that time ago. "Take care Greg."

Greg watched him get in his car and drive away. He closed the door and started crying. Way too much drama he thought as he flopped down on his sofa. He laid on his good side and buried his head in a pillow and sobbed.

After about thirty minutes he was just lying there, with his head still buried and feeling miserable. He heard the door unlock and lifted his head. He hoped it was Morgan. He really needed her right now.

Morgan walked in and saw him on the sofa, looking forlorn and like he had been crying. She dropped her purse and went over to him. The second she sat down he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. "What's wrong Greg?" She asked as she ran her hand up and down his back in comfort.

"It's been an evening from hell. Can we talk about it later?" He asked as he pulled his head back. He pushed her hair back and framed her face with his hands. "I just want you right now." He pressed his lips and his whole body against her.

She could understand his wanting to get lost in sex right now. She knew about the newest evidence not going as well as they hoped it would. But she sensed there was a lot more to it than that but she gave in to him, hoping he would tell her everything once he was more relaxed.

They ended up in the bedroom. He kissed her forehead as she ran her fingers through his hair after exerting themselves in the bed. "I gather you are feeling better now," she commented with a giggle seeing as he had taken charge this time.

"Hmmm, the pleasure far outweighed the pain," he smirked, feeling much better than he had before she came.

"So you want to tell me what happened then?" she asked him as she gazed into his bedroom eyes. He groaned a little but knew he promised her.

"Where do I begin? I suppose you already know about the Victor Hennessey stuff." She nodded. "Yes, I am sorry. I just can't believe that guy. He'll slip up soon enough with his lies and we will bust his ass," she grinned.

He smiled. "I wouldn't mind seeing you bust his ass…Hey, ouch!" he laughed after she pinched his ass. "Your ass is the only one I am interested right now," she said to him playfully.

He gazed upon her for a while just absorbing her strength and beauty. She noticed his face turn more serious. "My dad paid me a surprise visit," he told her.

Her eyes went wide. She sat up a little. "What? What happened?"

He shifted in bed to his back. He went ahead and told her everything of their conversation. Morgan studied his expression afterward, trying to get a read on how he really felt about what his father said to him.

"Do you think he was trying to tell you something that happened to him when he was in jail?" He turned his eyes to her. "I do think so now. I didn't get his meaning at first but now I think he wanted to warn me to be careful. Little does he know I barely averted something worse happening."

"It's been over 20 years Greg, don't you think you should give him the benefit of the doubt that he has changed his life around?" She said to him.

"I don't know. When I first saw him again all I thought was of him standing over me, kicking me. But the longer he stood there, talking to me I realized he was not that same man. I didn't see it in him. Plus he's aged and so just that alone makes him not the same. I don't know. I need time to think more about it," he told her.

"So that's what upset you so then?" She confirmed with him.

He frowned hoping telling her about Nick would not cause damage between them. "Um, no. Nick stopped by too."

She narrowed her eyes. "What did Nick do to upset you? He's been so determined to find something against Hennessey."

Greg took a deep breath before telling her. "He kissed me." Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "What?"

"He saw I was upset and wanted to comfort me so he kissed me. Then he said he's had all this time to think and stop denying his feelings for me. He said it was his family and upbringing that caused him to never pursue his interests in men but he was done with that now. He wanted to show me he wanted me too."

Morgan sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up around her. "What did you do?" She asked, knowing he had very serious feelings for Nick at one time.

He sat up too and looked at her, giving her his full attention. "I told him I had moved on and that I loved someone else." He waited for her to realize what he just said. Her eyes widened but then narrowed immediately.

"Did you just say that to get rid of him or did you mean it?" He reached for her hands and took them in his own. "I meant it. I think I'm falling in love with you. I didn't tell him who I was in love with even though he asked because I do not want to let anyone else know unless you are ready. But I told him I was sorry and that I had moved on. He had drank a little but insisted he was not drunk. He cursed me out before apologizing and realizing it was not going to happen. He said he would still try to clear me, that my rejecting him would not change that."

She looked down at her hands in his. She always thought he had elegant, long fingers. She liked having her hands intertwined with his. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, mesmerized by the honesty that showed in them. "You know you couldn't lie to me if you tried. Your eyes give you away and I believe you."

He smiled in relief. "I was worried you might get mad or something else." She shook her head. "No, I already told you how I feel about you and now knowing you feel the same about me makes me happier."

"So we are okay then?" He asked just to make sure. She put her hands on his face and pulled him down on top of her for a kiss and then some.


	21. Chapter 21

"I don't think I've had this much sex in a couple years," he laughed as he dried himself off from a lovemaking session in the shower with her. "Really?" she joked with him.

"Really," as he threw his towel over her shoulders and started messaging them as he dried her off. She was using another towel to dry her hair. "I do admit it's the best sex I've ever had," she told him. Now it was his turn to say _really. _She laughed. "Yes really."

She walked up to the medicine cabinet and opened it up. "So can I replace your bandage for you?" She asked as she found the bandages and tape. She turned around holding them in her hand.

"So you're going to play nurse now? I can dig that," he smirked. "Funny. Now stand still and let me remove the wet one first." He stood still and she carefully removed the wet bandage. She frowned upon seeing the stiches. "When are they being removed?"

"I go back to the doctor on Friday, so a couple days yet," he told her as he watched her clean and dry it first before putting the new one on. When she was done she straightened up and looked down at his cast on his leg that was covered with a plastic bag. "Do you want help with that too?"

"Nah, I got it. It's not the first time I've had to put this on and take it off during showers." He put the toilet lid down and sat on it to remove the plastic bag protecting his cast from the water.

"You seem to be getting around okay without using the crutches," she commented as he stood up again.

"Yeah well I don't have far to walk around in my place here but if I go out in public I will have to use them I am sure. Otherwise I might topple over," he smirked.

Morgan finally made good on her offer to make him breakfast even though it turned out to be late morning, nearing lunch.

"You're right your omelets are delicious. I could get used to these," he grinned as he took his final bite.

She smiled in return. "Just as long as you know I won't be cooking every meal. I'm not that kind of woman."

"Not to worry. I enjoy cooking too, believe it or not. Someday I will show you my mad skills. I know everyone thinks I just eat fast food and microwave food but my mom taught me how to cook too after my dad was gone," he told her. She noticed he started toying with his fork after mentioning his father.

"So do you think you will give him another chance to talk to you, maybe tell you what he meant when he mentioned his time in jail?" She wondered if he could move past the past and give his father a chance.

"I don't know yet…still thinking about it," he admitted. She pushed her plate away and leaned forward. "You know I hated my dad for leaving my mom and me. Now I know it is not the same as being beaten and verbally abused by your dad but still there were very hard feelings there. I've seen the changes in him though over the last two years and I know he is not that same man. He is a better man, one I have grown rather fond of I must admit."

Greg shook his head. "I still have trouble believe your Ecklie's daughter. Wait, what if he can't stand me dating you?"

"I'm a grown woman, he has no right in saying who I can or can't see. Besides I get the feeling he likes you," she shrugged.

"Yeah but a dad is always more cautious with his daughter. He might like me now but as your boyfriend, I'm not as sure."

She reached across and grabbed his hands. "Let's not think about that now. That is the least of our worries. I really think you should talk to your dad again."

There was a knock at his door. "I swear my place has become Grand Central Station lately," He groaned as he went to get up. She stood up faster and told him to stay put and she would get the door. She saw it was his mom. She opened the door and was greeted with a pleasant smile. Morgan figured his mom was smart enough to figure that something was going on between them. Her grin gave her away. Morgan noticed Greg turn around to see who it was and his face darken when he saw his mom. She figured she would let him talk to his mom alone for a while. She figured he was angry with her for giving his father the address. She said she was going to clean up the dishes.

Mrs. Sanders saw the look on her son's face and knew she was going to get a lashing from him. Since she knew why she decided she would try to deflect his anger first. "I know you are mad at me for giving your father your address but I think it's time you make amends. I have. He's changed Greg. He's not the man who verbally abused me. He's definitely not the man who beat his son," she told him right away as she sat across from him at the table.

Greg looked away a moment trying to calm his brewing anger before looking back at his mother. "How long have you been in touch with him again?" he asked her first.

"I've talked to him on and off for at least a year now. He's been trying to prove to me that he has changed. I truly believe he has. He has been living with this guilt of what he did to you, to us for all these years. I think it's time we cut him a break," she told him.

Greg sighed heavily, he was not sure he could give in as easily as she had. "Did he tell you about what happened to him in jail?" He asked, wondering if she knew.

"No, but I know whatever happened there changed him. Give him a chance Greg," she pleaded with him. Greg rubbed his hands over his face. "I'll think about it, that's all I can give you right now," he finally said to her.

"Okay I won't pressure you on it anymore," she gave in. She glanced at Morgan who was just closing the cabinets. She caught her eye.

"Uh, I should really be going now because I work in a few hours. I'll contact you later on," Morgan said. She wanted to give Greg a kiss but was not sure she should in front of his mother. They really wanted to keep the relationship quiet until he was cleared. As she made her way to the door, she turned back around and caught Greg gazing at her intently in a sensual manner. She felt herself blush.

"I can't wait to see you later on," he said to her. She fumbled for the doorknob as she looked at him, looking totally hot with his hair all messed up looking and his eyes smoldering. "Yeah I will see you later on." She waved and quickly made her way out the door, leaning against it once she was outside. She couldn't believe she was falling head over heels for Greg Sanders. She wished his mom had not been there because she would have kissed him senseless before she left. She would be sure to do it the next time she saw him.

She shook her head of her delicious thoughts and decided it was time to focus on clearing his name by getting to work.

Back inside his place, Greg had to look down to hide his face from his mom. He had felt her eyes on him as he watched Morgan leave. He knew she was going to say something soon.

"So it seems something is going on between you and Morgan. Care to talk about it?" His mother said to him with a sly twinkle in her eyes.

Greg rolled his head to the side and groaned. He called it right. "Okay, so there is something going on between us but we want to keep it quiet until I am in the clear. It could hinder the case if they knew I was sleeping with one of the CSI's working on my case."

His mother nodded. "I can understand that. I'm just happy to see you looking happy. When I first came in today I could see how happy you looked until you got mad at me. And then seeing the look in your eyes when she left, I can clearly see you care for her. Hopefully you'll be cleared of this horrible crime and then you can have a real relationship."

"Well it's really in the beginning stages, I don't want to jinx it," he told his mom.

"Okay well I guess you'll want me to keep this quiet for a while. I won't say anything to anyone. In the meantime, do you need anything while I am here?" Greg said he was good. His mom stayed around for a little while, helping him clean his place up and catching up some more.

X x x

Morgan was in the locker room grabbing her vest when Nick walked in. She remembered what Greg had told her that he had done and she wondered if she should say something to him.

Nick didn't notice Morgan when he first walked in. He was still reeling from what happened with Greg hours earlier. He glanced up and saw the blonde looking at him. "Hey uh, have you seen Greg recently? I was wondering how he was doing."

Morgan remembered how upset Greg had been. It was strange how easily she accepted Greg once being in love with Nick and now being over him. She wondered if she should be more worried about that.

"Yes I just saw him before I came to work. He's doing okay. He was upset about something but he seemed to relax more after a while. His mom came over before I left. They had stuff to talk about so I left. Why do you ask?" She wondered if he might mention what he did to her.

"Oh, I, uh, just stopped by last night and he was pretty worked up about something and when I left he was still upset. I just wanted to make sure he was doing better. I know this case is really getting to him," Nick told her, knowing he was being vague.

There was a part of Morgan that wanted to yell at him for doing what he did to Greg at a time like this. But then she could see he was hurting and didn't feel like kicking him more when he was down. "Yeah, Hennessey is good at coming up with cover stories but there has to be something out there he can't cover up. Have we dug more into his family history and his brother who died in jail? Greg said that was his reason for trying to frame him. He wanted him to suffer the same as his brother."

"I think we should dig into that angle more. Maybe we will find something there. Good idea Morgan. Why don't we see what we can find?" Nick said to her, feeling a little bit better knowing he would at least still be trying to help Greg out. He really couldn't blame Greg for pushing him away and falling for someone else after the way he treated him all those months ago. When it came down to it he wanted Greg to be happy and if whoever he was with made him happy through all he was going thru he could deal with the rejection.

X x x

Greg's mother had left over an hour ago. She handed him the phone number to reach his dad. He sat on his sofa staring at it for the longest time. It was late at night and he knew he probably should not call anyone at this hour unless they were fellow grave shift people but he had this itch to call his dad. He wanted to know what he meant about his time in jail. He wanted to know what happened to him there. He chewed his lower lip and picked up his phone. He dialed the phone number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" He recognized the voice that answered. He didn't know what to say all of the sudden. He was almost going to hang up when he heard his father hesitantly say his name. "Greg? Is that you?"

Greg ran his hand over his face. He called him he had to say something. "Yes it is. I, uh, I'm willing to talk to you. Are you able to come over here?"

"Now? It's late but I guess you are used to this sort of schedule but I can come over, sure," his father said. Greg closed his eyes. "Yeah I know it is late but I just…I'm not sure I will feel the same way later on so if you can get here before I change my mind, it would probably be wise."

"Yes, sure I understand you are taking a huge step here. I will be over in about 10 minutes. My hotel is not too far from your place. Thank you, Son."

"Yeah sure…see you soon," Greg said before hanging up. He put down the phone and leaned back to try to relax. He already felt his nerves kicking in. He really hoped his mom was right in that he was a changed man.

As he waited his mind went back to all those years ago when his father hit him and then knocked him to the floor. He remembered begging him to stop. He rubbed his hands over his face, not believing he was letting that same man back into his house. He was already bruised and had injuries. He was vulnerable and was slightly worried his father might take advantage of that.

He suddenly got up and walked to his kitchen sink to splash water on his face. "No, he's not like that anymore. He can't be," he said aloud, mostly to reaffirm to himself. There was suddenly a knock at his door. He pulled himself together and went over to answer the door.

He looked through the peephole first to make sure it was his dad before opening the door. His father was dressed casual. He wore khaki pants and a blue striped polo shirt. "Thank you for agreeing to talk to me," his father said to him.

"I just hope I don't regret it," Greg said as he motioned for his dad to come in. Dan Sanders sighed, knowing it was a lot for his son to contact him and let him in his home after what happened all those years ago. He stood by a chair, waiting for Greg to take a seat first. He watched his son sit down gingerly, holding a hand to his side. He remembered his ex-wife telling him that he had stitches from where he was stabbed. It made him suddenly realize how close his son came to dying. Then he thought about how he could have killed him if his ex-wife had not stopped him from kicking and beating his son all those years ago. The guilt ate at him that he suddenly didn't know what to say.

Greg noticed his father just standing there staring at him. He wondered what was going on. "Uh, you can take a seat if you want," Greg said to him, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. He knew he was a grown man now and should not be afraid of his father but he couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were going through his father's head.

Dan Sanders took a seat on the side chair next to the sofa where Greg sat. "I know this has to be awkward for you. I just want you to know I'm not that man anymore. I haven't been that man in years. And if I could go back in time and change it, I would in a heartbeat but I know the damage is done."

Greg lowered his head and looked at his hands. "I called you because I wanted to know what happened to you in jail. You said something to me before about how it changed you and you didn't want what happened to you in there happen to me." He lifted his head and looked directly at his dad. "What happened?"

His father took a deep breath. "I've only ever talked about what happened to me in there with my therapist. You would be the only other person I have told. I often thought what happened to me in jail is what I deserved for what I did to you and your mother." Greg just watched his father, seeing that it was difficult for him but his own hard feelings toward him still did nothing to make him feel sorry for him yet.

"I had been in jail for a couple months before anything really happened. I had kept to myself and perhaps that is why they chose me. It's an old jail where you shared your cell with others. I had got a new cell mate and I never liked the way he looked at me. One evening I was on the bottom bunk when suddenly Rob, my cell mate, jumped on top of me and covered my mouth. He was way bigger than me. I tried screaming but I couldn't. He showed me he had a shank. He told me to shut up or he would stab me." He looked down, not able to look at his son when he spoke next. "He sexually assaulted me. The thing is once he was done there was nothing I could do. I told a guard the next time I saw one and he just shrugged his shoulders and said it happens. If I told on him the others would only hear about it and then I would have more trouble. That's how it works in jail. If they know you are weak, they know they can use you again and again. I'd seen it happen to others."

Greg was looking down, with his eyes closed. He had thought right and he wished he had been wrong. "So was it only that one time?" Greg asked him, having a feeling it was not. His father shook his head, still not meeting his eyes. "No, I wish it had been but for the next few weeks it would happen…not daily but when he was in the mood. It stopped when I finally couldn't take it anymore and I caused a fight in the lunch room. I knew I would be placed in solitary confinement for that. I was grateful for that. When I was taken out of there I was placed with a new cell mate who was normal, actually claimed his innocence. I was never bothered again but it haunted my dreams for many years afterward." He finally looked at his son again. His eyes were moist. "It made me realize some of the fear you might have had when I attacked you. I know it is not the same but it changed me. It straightened me out more than you can ever know."

Greg gazed at his father a few moments, moved by his confession and sincereness. He guessed that would have changed him. "When I was in jail, some found out I was a CSI. I still don't know how they knew as I didn't know them but I was approached while in the shower. I was almost forced to perform oral sex on one of them but instead I took a beating. I was grateful for the beating as there were three of them. Luckily my bail was posted after so I have not had to go back...and I won't as long as they can clear my name," Greg admitted to him freely. He was his father's shocked and horrified expression.

"Dear God, I came here because that was my fear. I would do anything to make sure you don't have to go back to jail and possibly have the same fate there as I had. I want to make up to you all the pain I caused you," he told his son. "I love you, I never stopped. The alcohol…damn alcohol ruined me, ruined my life but I've been given a second chance and I want to make up to you if I can. I'll do anything," his father pleaded with him.

Greg stared at him a moment, taking in everything that he told him. Thinking about second chances and how he was given one himself just be being alive there talking to him. "Okay, how about we just talk," he finally said with a small smile to his father.

His dad smiled back. "Okay, I can do that."

_Reviews? Anyone?_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N- Well here is another chapter. I'm not sure anyone cares for this story anymore since I get no reviews but I will post it until it is all done._

* * *

Greg had talked to his dad for almost two hours before they called it a night. Greg was amazed how once they cleared the air between them they could talk, grown up to grown up. He could see the guilt his father lived with in his eyes and in every time he apologized to him. He finally had to tell him to stop apologizing. He had talked about how he worked out his issues with his therapist. He also informed him that he had dated another woman for a couple years but they eventually broke up. Since then he had been single and it was what made him realize he needed to try to get in touch with his family again and give it a try.

Greg decided it had been nice to talk to him again. He had his Papa Olaf around after his father was put away and Papa had become like his second father to him. He was always grateful for his grandparents moving in and helping him and his mom out after that tough time period but he had to admit he had missed his father's presence even though he hated the thought of seeing him ever again back then. Now that they had made amends to a point, it felt good. His father vowed to try to make up for everything. It was nice that he was trying to make the effort.

Greg gave Morgan a quick call before he went to get some sleep. "Hey there. How's work going?" he asked her. "It's going I guess you could say. You sound rather chipper. What's going on?" She asked him.

"Well I called my dad and he came over. We talked. I was right about my guess. I can't imagine him going through that even after what he did to me. It had to be horrible. I know why he was so concerned for me. I told him what happened to me but that hopefully I won't have to go back to jail and worry about anything like that ever again," he told her.

"That's great, Greg. So you two are talking now?"

"Yeah, I realize after all these years he has changed. He's not that man who was an alcoholic and abusive. He really is the man I wish he had been back then. I guess it's better late than never," he shrugged, forgetting she could not see him.

"Well I am happy to hear that. Here we are trying to dig deeper into Victor Hennessey's family and see if we can find something there. So far nothing but luckily it is a slow night so Nick and I are on the case," she told him.

"So, um, about Nick…how did he seem?" He decided to ask.

She would have thought it was odd if he wasn't at least a little concerned. "He asked about you and I told him you were okay. I think he's going to be okay. Just probably a little shocked still by it all but I wouldn't worry about him. He's a grown man…if you got over him, he can get over you."

He chuckled a little. "I guess so. Don't work too hard okay. I'll see you later on, right?"

"You can count on it. I better get going. I can see Nick coming down the hallway. See you later…lover," she added in a whisper before hanging up. He smiled to himself. He had not felt this happy in some time. She somehow made him not worry about the fact that he was still accused of being a murderer. Plus the fact that he made up with his father made him feel better too. He had a feeling he was going to sleep well for a change.

x

Sara walked into the break room a couple hours later and saw Nick going through files and Morgan going through the internet trying to dig up information. "So anything new on the Hennessey front?" she asked them as she took a seat at the table.

Nick sighed as he looked at her. She noticed how tired he looked. "No, nothing in these files at all. It is just so frustrating how this guy is getting away with accusing Greg of these things."

"True, but with his stories people will have doubt that Greg did it since a lot of what this guy is saying is not completely jiving. I think his lies will catch up with him," Sara told him.

"I think I may have just found something," Morgan said excitedly. They both turned their attention to her. "I started looking into his brother, who committed suicide in prison. It turns out he was actually only Victor's half-brother. He had the same last name of their father but they had different mothers. His mother's name was Harriet Scholder. I looked up the last name here in Vegas and came across one Harriet Miller whose maiden name was Scholder. I think we need to visit her."

Nick and Sara looked at each other and shrugged. "It can't hurt. Maybe she knows something about Victor."

Forty-five minutes later they were at Harriet Miller's home with Morgan knocking on the door at 5:30 am in the morning. They knew it was early but any possible lead they had to follow up on now. She had to knock a few times before they heard someone yell that they were coming. The door opened and an older woman with white hair, in a powder blue robe opened the door. "Hello? Can I help you…officers?" She asked as she noticed their ID's.

"Yes we are sorry for the early hour but we need to question you about Victor Hennessey. We know he was your son's half sibling. Have you seen him anytime recently?" Morgan asked her.

The older woman looked at all three of them and shivered a little. "You can come in if you want. It's a little cold this morning." Morgan looked at the others and they nodded it was okay. So they all stepped inside the woman's living room.

"Please take a seat," she said to them as she pointed to her sofa. She pulled her robe around her tighter and sat down in a recliner chair. "I blame Vic for what happened to my boy. Vic was always a little off kilter. I don't think Marcus would have got into trouble if he had not been around."

Nick looked at the others with interest before asking the woman to clarify. "What do you mean by off kilter?"

"Oh Vic was smart, maybe too smart for his own good. He got bored easily and when that happened he dragged his younger brother into it. First it was just petty crimes around the neighborhood but then it escalated to more serious crimes but they were still teens. It wasn't until Vic went away for a while that Marcus got mixed up in drugs and a bad crowd. I still believe he didn't kill that girl. I sometimes wonder if Vic somehow didn't do it," she said to them.

"Do you watch the news, Ma'am?" Sara asked her, wondering if she saw the stuff about Victor on the news but didn't call anyone about it.

"No, after what happened to my son, I could not stand to watch the news or read it anymore. You might call me a hermit but I rather be that way than hear all the horrible news in this city. But you came to ask about Victor so what has be done now?"

"Well like we asked, when was the last time you saw him?" Morgan asked again.

"Oh yes, sorry, last I saw him was about three months ago. He asked if I was still using my storage shed. I told him I was but that I needed to throw half that stuff away. He said he would clean it up for me and asked he if could use the space afterward. He said he would pay for it in cash. I told him he could," she told them.

Sara, Nick and Morgan all looked at each other excitedly. "So do you know the address to your storage unit?"

"Oh, I suppose I have a bill around here somewhere. Like I said he has been paying for it monthly lately by going directly there to pay for it. I have not been there in over a year or more. Let me go to my desk in my bedroom and find a bill." She told them.

"Uh, do you mind if I follow you?" Sara asked her. She wanted to make sure she wasn't really going to try to warn 'Vic' about them being there. The Mrs. Scholder looked at her but then shrugged her shoulders and told her okay. So Sara followed her into her bedroom. Her bedroom had a bed, dresser and small desk in it with drawers. As she dug through her drawers looking for a bill, Sara eyed photos she had on her dresser. She saw one of a younger Victor Hennessey with Marcus, his younger brother smiling into the camera in front of the MGM Grand fountains. She often wondered what made people who looked reasonably innocent turn into such crazies.

"Here it is. It's at North Vegas Self Storage. Here you can have this," she handed Sara the piece of paper that had the address and storage unit number.

"Thank you. Let us know if Victor contacts you. Here is my card," Sara handed her a business card and walked out with her into the living room, where Nick and Morgan roamed, looking at things.

"We have an address and unit number. Mrs. Scholder we want to thank you for your cooperation at such a crazy hour of the night. Victor is believed to been involved in a murder and anything we can find on him can help us put him away. So please contact us immediately if you hear from him," Sara told her.

Once they said their goodbyes to her, they talked outside the door. Nick called Brass and told him to meet them at the Storage Unit. They had the extra keys from Hennessey and had a feeling the one key was going to fix the lock on the unit.

"So Brass will meet us out there just in case Hennessey is hanging out there right now. Hopefully this will give us some evidence we have been looking for. Let's go," Nick said to Sara and Morgan. Morgan prayed they were going to find what they needed to put him away for a long time and clear Greg's name.

Several minutes later they were pulling into the North Vegas Self Storage lot. Brass was already there with another officer. "I was in the area," he told the three CSI's when they got out of the vehicle.

"Unit 42 is the one we are looking for," Sara said as she read off the paper. They walked down the line of storage sheds until they came to that unit. They saw a padlock on it but it was a combination lock. Nick looked at it. "It looks new. I bet since he knew we had the keys he had it changed out. But the unit belongs truly to Mrs. Scholder and she said we could look at it so," Nick said as he looked at Brass with a grin.

Everyone stepped back and Brass took a shot at the lock. The lock was blown apart by the bullet. Brass took it off the hook and motioned for the officer to stand beside him with their guns drawn just in case any surprises were inside. The officer grabbed the handle on the bottom of the roll door and pulled it up. Nick, Sara and Morgan all had their guns drawn too as the door opened up. Since it was still a few minutes until sunrise, they pulled out their flashlights to see what was in the unit. They slowly walked in. Morgan gasped as she shown her light towards the back of the unit. "Look," she motioned to them. They all put their lights on three large corkboards that were set up in back with a ton of newspaper articles and photos on it. As she got closer she saw the photos were all of Greg.

"Oh my God," Sara exclaimed as she stood beside the others. "He's been stalking Greg all this time," she said as she looked at the photos.

Nick walked up to one board and saw newspaper articles about Marcus' case and then newspaper clippings of Greg, from the Demetrius James trial and any other times he had been in a picture in the paper. "He has information here all about Greg from five years ago with the James' case," Nick said to them.

Morgan walked up to the third board and noticed pictures of Greg where his face was crossed through with a red marker. "He's been following Greg from work to home. These pictures are outside his apartment." And then she pointed to another one. "And this is inside his apartment. He must have had a super zoom and was taking pictures when Greg had his window blinds open." In the particular picture she was looking at Greg was shirtless, standing in his kitchen, seemingly cooking.

"Guys, look at this," Sara called them over to where she stood next to a box. With a gloved hand she lifted out a syringe. "This box has syringes and Propofol in it. We've hit the jackpot. If his prints are on all this stuff he is sunk."

"Yeah," Nick smiled. "Greg will be thrilled to hear we finally have the evidence against this guy to clear his name."

Morgan still didn't feel joyous knowing Victor Hennessey had posted bail and was out there free right now. "I'm going to call Greg and just let him know we finally found something and also tell him to just be careful."

"I'm calling in an APB on Victor Hennessey now. This is enough to get him back in jail or at least get him to wear an ankle monitor so we know where he is until trial time," Brass told them as he stepped outside the storage unit to make the call.

Morgan stepped to the side and dialed Greg's number. "Hello," he answered sleepily. She felt bad waking him up but she wanted him to know what they found. "Hey Greg, it's me. I have some good news. We found a storage space that Hennessey was keeping up for his half-brother's mother. He's been stalking you for months it looks like. He has pictures of you all over the place here."

Greg sat up in bed at the news, waking up pretty much. "Really? What kind of pictures?"

"Pictures of you at home, at work, just out and about…tons of them all over the place. He has your face marked out in some of them. He also has old newspaper clippings from your civil trial and stuff. He's been planning on framing you for some time it seems," she told him.

He rubbed his hands over his face, warily. He remembered when Nick had the stalker and almost killed him. Now it seemed he has a similar wacko after him. "Wow, well I guess its good news but I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable," he admitted to her.

"Well Brass just put an APB out to bring him in again. So just be careful until he is brought in again. Who knows if he isn't still planning something? I might be a bit longer so don't worry about me," she told him more quietly now, not wanting the other to hear her.

"Yeah, okay. I'll stay put as I can't really get around that good yet anyway," he told her.

"Good. Sorry I woke you but you can go back to sleep now. I'll see you later," she said to him before waiting for his own goodbye and hanging up.

"So what did he say when you told him," Nick asked her as she stepped back closer to where they were taking pictures of the boards and starting to collect the evidence.

"Well he is happy in some regards but nervous still since he just found out he has a stalker."

"Yes, I know how that is. He's not planning on going anywhere is he?"

"No, just staying home he said. I am going to stop by after work again," she told him quickly. Nick just nodded while Sara looked at her and raised her eyebrows before winking at her. Morgan got the feeling Sara knew they were an item but was going to keep it quiet. Sara was very intuitive like that.

Morgan proceeded to help them in collecting evidence in the storage unit, while thinking about Greg and how this man had all these photos of him.

X x x

Greg could not go back to sleep right now. He had gotten up and put on jogging pants and a t-shirt. He was drinking a glass of OJ and looked out the window and saw the sun was rising in the sky now. He then closed his blinds, suddenly wondering if Hennessey was watching him right now. He shook his head afterward thinking the guy had to be stupid to be doing that since he was out on bond too.

He stepped over to his table and saw an old bill sitting on it. He realized he had not checked his mail in a couple days. He decided to go outside and get his mail. He looked out his peephole at first to make sure no one was out there and then unlocked his door and stepped outside. He locked his door behind him before he hobbled over to the mail boxes that were on the side of the other building next to his.

He walked back after taking a couple minutes to get his mail and unlocked his door again. He went inside and shut his door, locking it behind him. He went through the mail and groaned at the incoming doctor's bills. He hoped he was going to get his job back after all this so he could start paying his bills again. He placed the bills down on the table. He turned around and suddenly saw that he was staring down the barrel of a gun. The man holding the gun was none other than Victor Hennessey. "Hello Greg. It's time I finish what I started," he said to Greg as he pointed the barrel of the gun at his head. Greg felt his blood run cold and thought he had seen his last sunrise.


	23. Chapter 23

Greg stared at the man who caused him so much hell already. He couldn't believe he was here again with a gun to his head. "How did you get in here?" He asked him, wondering how he made it into his place so fast when he had locked his door.

Victor smiled at him. "Well with a key, of course!" Greg felt more anger for his man right now than fear and it was driving him to push it. "How the hell did you get my key?"

"Oh you want to know how now? Well I made a mold of it that night I took you and sweet Joey and killed him right in your own bed, next to your own naked body," he smirked at him.

"Why are you here now? Why not run?" Greg asked him. He figured if he kept talking to him it would prolong his life and maybe one of his many visitors that he had over the last few days would come by and save him.

Victor cocked his head, walking towards him as Greg kept backing up into his living room. "My, you are full of questions but I suppose since you will be dead soon I can answer. I've been following your CSI friends since my bond was posted and saw them travel to my brother's biological mother's house. I figured she would turn me in. So my first thought was to go to the storage place and destroy the evidence but then I realized I would not have enough time. My second thought was burn it down, but again that would make me look guilty. So then I decided it was time to finish my off my original plan…making you suffer in death. So here I am and this time you will die." He suddenly shifted his gun and pulled the trigger. The next thing Greg knew he has an incredible sharp, stinging pain in his left shoulder. He stepped back a couple feet from the force of the shot, nearly falling over a chair. He placed his hand over the now furiously bleeding wound. He was already starting to feel the blood loss. He had to do something before the crazy man currently laughing at his predicament did further damage and truly killed him.

"You won't get away with this. They will find you and you will go to prison and suffer like your brother did," Greg said to him. He suddenly realized he should not have added the last part when he was whipped with the gun across his face, knocking him down to the ground. It felt like his cheek was on fire and his head was starting to spin.

"You don't know anything about Marcus. Both of our mothers dumped us and left us with our father who died when I was 17. I practically brought up Marcus even though his mother came around to let us live with her. We had a tough life but we made it. When I went away to college, Marcus went wayward, got mixed up in drugs. When I came back I tried getting him clean and away from the gang he had joined but he wouldn't have it. Then he met this girl and she was somehow able to try to get him away from the gang but they didn't like it. They were pissed when he would not do jobs for them so they set him up by framing him for killing his girl. He said he didn't do it and I believed him. Then you had to testify at his trial about the knife and how his finger prints were on it. Well of course they were. He used it all the time. But when his attorney said that the real killer could have wiped off his prints, you said that if they were wiped off so would have Marcus' been wiped off. Well I proved that wrong didn't I when I killed Joey and only your fingerprints showed up on it. It is just as easy to wear gloves and put it back in your hand while you were unconscious and plant your prints back on it. Your testimony made the jury find him guilty and sent him to prison. He was beaten and humiliated there. They did so much to him it killed his spirit and let to him killing himself. MY brother did not have violence in him but I do. If anyone should have been found guilty, it should have been me because I can kill someone and you know it now, don't you! You will be my next and final one but not before you suffer in pain and bleed to death," Victor yelled at him, his face red with fury.

Greg knew the man was serious in what his plans for him. The pain he was in was already excruciating and only became worse when he suddenly had the man's boot connect with his injured side. Greg curled up, trying to protect himself from the kicks that started coming from Hennessey. He was starting to find it hard to breathe as he figured the man had probably reopened his stitches at this point and caused more internal damage. Victor kicked him one more time and Greg saw white spots before his eyes as he nearly bit his tongue from the pain. He could feel his ribs break and his breaths come harder and more painful.

"How're you feeling now, Sanders? Not so good I bet. You caused me a lot of pain, punctured my lung. Let me see how I can damage you," the man laughed maliciously at Greg. He stepped back a moment and looked at the pathetic man on the floor, curled up and bleeding. "Maybe now you are feeling some of what my brother felt when he was beaten in jail. Your previous beating in jail was nothing."

Greg closed his eyes as he tried to think past the extreme pain he was in. He had to do something soon or he knew it was over for him. He briefly thought about how he had just finally made some sort of amends with his father and now nothing more would come of it. His mother would be devastated by his death. He thought of his co-workers how they had finally found the evidence to clear him and yet it was too late. The person who had framed him had won anyway. He would be dead soon enough and all they would find would be his body, cold and lying in a pool of his own blood.

Then he thought of Morgan with her beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had finally found someone he could be happy with and thought that it might actually last if he could have gotten through this, but now he would never know. He didn't want her to cry over him but he knew she would. He remembered her saying to be careful but he was not careful enough.

After another kick to his gut, he realized he was giving up too easily. He opened his eyes again and looked straight ahead and saw under his sofa an old baseball bat that he had thrown under there a year ago after their game against the LVPD. If he could somehow distract Victor long enough for him to reach for the bat he might have a chance to extend his life a little longer.

"Look, I'm sorry about your brother," he said in a small voice, through labored breaths. Victor just laughed at him. "Do you think if you apologize about my brother now that I will spare your life? You are flat out wrong." Victor was about to kick him again when a phone rang. Victor looked down at Greg and realized the ringing was coming from behind him in the kitchen. He turned his attention away from Greg to find the phone, giving Greg a chance to trying sliding over far enough for him to reach the bat under the sofa.

With quick glances at Victor, as he went to the kitchen table to pick up the phone and see who was calling, Greg reached under the sofa, his whole body screaming at him to stop because the pain it was causing him. He touched the bat. He stretched out and managed to wrap his hand around it. He pulled it into him, laying his body on top of it to keep hidden until he knew he had a chance to use it.

Victor picked up Greg's home phone and saw the caller ID read Morgan Brody. "Aww, look your little girlfriend is calling for you. Too bad she'll never get a chance to talk to you again," Victor snickered as he let it ring. He looked back at Greg who was all curled into himself, seemingly finding it hard to breathe. He walked back over to him and gave him another swift kick to his abdomen. He watched as the former CSI started coughing up blood. He smiled in delight. He leaned down to taunt him close up. "Looks like I am succeeding so far in making you suffer. I am sure another bullet hole in you will be speeding up the process."

Greg knew it was now or never to make his move since he was starting to cough up blood and knew that was not good. He could barely breathe but with Victor's head so close to him he had to take his chance. He used any strength he had left in him and swung out the bat at him, managing to catch the murderer off guard and wacked him in the head. Hennessey went down onto the ground next to him, out cold. Greg closed his eyes, feeling like he might pass out any moment as the bat dropped out of his hands.

He was lying on his shot shoulder but it was better than lying on his previously wounded side that he now knew was in worse shape as he could see a large spot of blood on his shirt there. He could barely breathe from all the pain he was in. He started coughing again and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. He wasn't sure he acted fast enough against Hennessey to save his own life. If help didn't come soon he would not make it he didn't think.

He heard ringing again. It was coming from closer to him. He suddenly realized his cell phone was lying on his sofa. He forgot he had thrown it there prior to getting his mail. He rolled over to his back, which ended up being a bad idea since he almost choked on his own blood. He decided to try pulling himself up a little, with his back against the sofa. He felt around on the sofa for his phone. His fingers found it but it was a little too far to pull into him. He had to sit up a little more. He started coughing again, his whole chest feeling like millions of nails piercing him. He closed his eyes, willing his head to stop spinning. He reached out again and caught the phone in his hand. He pulled it over and opened his eyes. The ringing had stopped. He saw he missed a call from Morgan. She was trying to reach him.

He had to call for help. He tried unlocking his phone but his hands were covered in blood and it was not working. He started coughing again. He heard his phone ring again. He tried sliding to answer it and on the third try it worked. He could tell it was Morgan but his mind was not listening to her, he just needed her to hear him.

"Help…need help," he said slowly and quietly before he started coughing more. The phone slipped out of his hand as it went to chest as his breathing became more restricted. His heavy eyes went to look at the man who had caused him all this. He noticed blood dripping down the side of his face. Greg was glad he had hit him hard enough to bleed but he could tell he was still breathing so he was not dead, unlike how he felt he would be soon. He didn't hear the panicked voice of Morgan on the phone anymore. The pain overwhelmed all his senses. He just closed his eyes and prayed the end of his pain would come soon in one way or another.

X x x

Morgan had been collecting the photos of Greg on Victor Hennessey's stalker board and the more she saw the personal pictures of him the more she worried about Greg. She wondered since he was released on bail if he would be making his next and possibly final move against Greg now. He obviously had it out for him by what he had in that storage shed.

She was in the SUV with Nick while Sara went back in hers with most of the evidence. Nick glanced over at her and noticed she seemed very nervous. "What's wrong, Morgan?"

She looked over at him and shook her head. "I don't know. I just have this bad feeling." Nick narrowed his eyes at her. "About what?"

"About that whack job. What if he is making new plans right now to finish off Greg once and for all?" She said to him.

Nick chewed on his lower lip a bit, thinking. "You really care for him, don't you?" he asked her suddenly, realizing she might be the one he was talking about. He had seen the mutual attraction between them the moment they met.

She was not sure how to respond. Did he know about them? "Yeah, we all do. You do too, don't you?" she decided was the route to go.

"Yeah, of course, we've worked together for over 13 years now. He's like uh, a little brother to me," he replied still feeling a little hurt from his rejection and not wanting to confess it to her. "Look if you are so worried, call him again," he suggested.

She looked at her phone, thinking it was silly since she only talked to him about 30 minutes prior. She decided to call him anyway. When his home phone went to voice mail she figured he was sleeping and ignoring it. "No answer?" Nick asked her as she put the phone down again. She shook her head but he noticed she still had frown lines in her forehead. "Try his cell phone then," he suggested. "He is bound to answer one of them."

She agreed. She knew Greg always left his cell phone on. When she called and it went to voice mail again she began to worry more. "He didn't answer that either."

"Maybe his pain meds knocked him out cold," Nick thought. She had seen him on the pain meds; they made him tired but didn't completely knock him out like that unless he was drinking again. She remembered him saying he had a good talk with his dad so he didn't think that would cause him to drink. She decided to call him one more time.

When the phone was answered she said his name. What she heard in response was what she feared most. She heard what sounded like labored breathing and his weakened voice say, "Help….need help." Then it sounded like he dropped the phone but she could hear coughing and it was not a good sounding coughing. She heard him groan. She yelled out his name and noticed Nick suddenly stare at her. She looked wide eyed, scared at Nick.

"Something's wrong. We have to go to his place. He needs help he said and then I think he dropped the phone. I can hear coughing and …oh God, he doesn't sound good. Greg!" She yelled again, hoping he would pick up the phone again.

Nick knew she would not be messing around so he made a beeline towards Greg's place. He took out his phone and called DB and told them what they were doing. DB told him they would call up reinforcements and paramedics.

"Why didn't we have anyone watching over Greg's place? This maniac would not have been able to get close to him if we had," Morgan said, her voice shaking. She was still holding the phone to her ear but she couldn't really hear anything. She was not sure if the line was still open or not. She didn't know if he had already taken his last breath. She remembered lying in bed with him only hours earlier, snuggling against his warmth, breathing in his masculine scent. She felt sick thinking that was the last time she ever got to do that with him.

"He can't be dead yet," she said quietly. Nick heard her and glanced over to her. She had a tear running down the side of her face. She had to be the one, he thought, had to be the one Greg meant when he said he was in love with someone because he could clearly see she loved him now. He wanted to be jealous but couldn't be, not when it came to Greg. No matter what he would never stop caring about Greg as a friend, maybe a best friend.

"He's not…help will get there and he will be okay," he said to her, to try to comfort her and if not himself as he realized he was just as scared for Greg as she was.

X x x x

His head throbbed as he came out of the blackness that had taken over him. He cracked open his eyes and saw a baseball bat on the floor. He remembered now how Greg Sanders had suddenly produced a baseball bat and wacked him with it. He sat up slowly with a groan and put a hand to his pounding head where he had been hit. He looked over and saw that the CSI was propped up against the front of the sofa, blood soaking his shirt from his shoulder wound and his right side. He could hear his breathing was coming in short, ragged breaths and his eyes were closed.

"Still alive, well not for long," Victor Hennessey sneered. He looked for his fallen gun. He crawled over to where it had fallen and picked it up. He struggled to get to his feet but eventually did, still holding his other hand to his head. He stood a few feet away from Greg and pointed his gun at his head. "One more bullet to the head and you will be gone for good."

"Freeze and drop the gun now!" He heard yelled from behind him suddenly. He whipped around and saw the two other CSI's that seemed to visit Sanders the most, both pointing their guns at him.

Nick and Morgan reached Greg's place in record speed. When they got to his door, they saw it was ajar. They opened it quietly and saw the back of Hennessey. He was pointing his gun at Greg, who looked to be almost gone already. Nick yelled out first to him.

"You are just in time to see your friend's death." Hennessey suddenly turned back around and went to pull the trigger but not before Nick shot off his gun twice, striking him in the back and neck. Victor's gun went off but as he was going down, his bullet hitting the wall high behind the sofa. He fell to the ground, his body convulsing and blood spurting from his mouth as he lay on his back.

Morgan ran over to Greg immediately, while Nick kicked the gun away from Hennessey. He watched Hennessey try to reach out to him but he just stared down at the man with hatred, watching as the life drained out of him.

"Greg? Greg? Can you hear me?" Morgan cried in fear as she fell to her knees by Greg. He was covered in his own blood. She saw a large blood spot on his shoulder and noticed his right side was bleeding through his shirt, realizing his stitches must have been torn. But the blood from in his mouth scared her the most along with the labored, shallow breathing sounds he made but at least he was breathing.

"Greg, please…we're here. The ambulance is right behind us, you have to hang on!" she exclaimed in panic. She saw him crack open his eyes a little. "Mor…gan," he said before sputtering more blood and coughing again.

"Shhh, shhhh don't try to talk," she tried soothing him. She heard the medics come in then.

Nick grabbed them and told them that their suspect was dead and took them to Greg. They made Morgan move out of the way. Morgan quickly told them that he had recently been stabbed and still had his stitches in his side as they tried working on him. Morgan felt Nick's arms go around her as they watched the medics bring in the stretcher and carefully place Greg on it. They could hear them say things like "lots of blood loss, dangerously low blood pressure, and possibly punctured lung." They placed an oxygen mask over his face and began to roll him out.

Morgan looked after them like a lost puppy. Nick told her to go with them. He knew she had to be the one. He could see the way she looked at him that she was in love with him. He was aching inside too but he had to take the high road here and let her be the one now to be there for him.

As she followed the medics out, Brass and Russell came in. Both looked very concerned. Nick pointed to Hennessey. "He's dead. He was going to put a kill shot in Greg. If we had been a couple seconds later, the medics would not be here taking Greg out." DB looked at Nick and could tell he was barely holding it together.

"Come on, we will let day shift take care of the scene. Let's inform Greg's mother and then go to the hospital," he told him. Nick looked at him solemnly and nodded. He let Russell walk him out. Brass stayed behind until the others came in to take over.

_A/N-Cliffhanger time...Will Greg live? Please review!_


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Glad to see this story is still being enjoyed. It is winding down. I will be posting the rest of the chapter tonight. So hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

First there was blackness, then the pain, and then the beeping and clacking sounds. Was he alive or was he dead? The pain made him think he was alive but barely. He felt something weird in his chest besides the pain. His didn't feel like he was breathing normally. As the darkness lightened he realized he had something in his mouth, down his throat. He was so tired. He wanted to open his eyes. It was a struggle but he was able to gradually crack them open.

Once open he knew he was in the hospital. He saw what the noises were. They were coming from machines surrounding him, attached to him in some way. He realized he was not breathing entirely on his own. He knew what the pain in his chest was, he was on a ventilator. A tube was in his mouth going down his throat, into his chest. As he glanced at the machine he caught a vision of blonde hair. She was sleeping in the chair. He realized his hand was being held and it was hers. He managed a slight squeeze hoping to wake her before he dozed off again.

She stirred suddenly and opened her eyes, looking around and then suddenly her eyes opened wide at seeing him look at her. "You're awake! Oh thank goodness. I was so worried you would not wake up."

He tried to say something but forgot he was hindered by a tube in his mouth. He felt so tired but he wanted to know what happened. Morgan noticed him trying to speak. "Hey, don't try to talk, you still need help breathing. Your lung was punctured and you still have fluid surrounding them. The doctors say you will be okay but it will be a slow recovery. Everyone has been so worried." She noticed him squeeze her hand again, seeming to ask her how she was. "I was so worried. They almost lost you while in the ambulance but they managed to bring you back. I couldn't lose you now that we just found each other," she said to him with a small smile. She saw him attempt a smile himself. She noticed his eyes started closing, like he was fighting to stay awake.

"You need your rest, Greg. We will all be here. Just sleep so you can get better and at least get off this ventilator," she told him. He nodded ever so slightly and then closed his eyes and gave into the darkness again.

Morgan was so relived he had woken up. He had been unconscious for three days. His main doctor said that his body had been through a lot of trauma and that it may take a while for him to recovery fully. What disconcerted her and the others the most was that he did need a ventilator to assist in his breathing but his doctor insisted it was to help with his recovery. He had every confidence that he would make a full recovery given enough time and rest.

Morgan let him sleep and walked out to tell the others in the waiting room the good news. She saw his mother and his father sitting next to Nick. Nick still knew nothing of the relationship between Greg and his father, but his father seemed to be determined to be there for his son. She looked at them all and smiled. "He woke up briefly. I had fallen asleep I guess and I felt my hand being squeezed. It was him, he was looking at me. He wanted to talk but I told him to just relax for now and take his time to recover. He was not awake very long," she told them. The others all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. His mother got up and said she wanted to spend time in his room. His father didn't think he should visit yet until Greg was more comfortable around him. His mother insisted that being there for Greg would be a good step and she made him join her in Greg's room.

Morgan sat beside Nick after Greg's parents went into his room. He looked at them as they went down the hall to his room. "What's up with his dad?" He asked Morgan, figuring she probably knew since she seemed closer to them.

Morgan pondered what she could tell him. She guessed she would leave out the ugly details and just simply state it. "His father has not been part of their life since he was a teen. They had major issues but they are trying to work them out now. It's not my place to really tell you anymore. If Greg wants you to know, he will," she told him.

Nick felt like he was missing an important piece of Greg's life. He now realized just how close Greg and Morgan had grown if he had been able to share something about his family with her but not with him, someone who he had known far longer. He guessed he really had done damage to their friendship when he punched him all that time ago. He wondered if after everything they would ever get back that friendship they had before everything got messy.

"Well the most important thing is him getting better and clearing his name of this mess," Nick said to her.

"Thankfully we had that security camera installed at his place. It showed Hennessey entering his place just after Greg stepped out to check his mail. Greg had no clue he had a copy of his key. The DA has to drop all charges against him," Morgan said, shaking her head.

"Well Greg's Lawyer, Russell and Sara are meeting up the DA today, so hopefully when Greg wakes up again we will have good news to give him," Nick said as he looked down the hall again, hoping he could be the one to deliver the good news when it came.

It was hours later when Greg woke up again. He glanced over and saw the smiling face of his mother, standing behind her was someone he was not expecting to see; his father. He gave a small, nervous looking smile. He was still on the ventilator so he could not speak. His chest still felt tight and his shoulder throbbed with pain.

"Hey Honey, don't try to talk yet. I just want you to know I am here for you." His mother noticed him look behind her. She glanced back at her ex-husband. "We are both here for you," she clarified.

He stared at his father, wondering if he was thinking about when he put him in the hospital all those years ago. His father's eyes were getting moist as he suddenly looked away from his son. "I don't think he wants me here," he said suddenly. "I better go," he added, not able to look at his son again. He had been thinking of how he had placed his son in the hospital all those years ago and it pained him to think of it now.

But Greg didn't want him to leave, he realized. He knew his father was a different man now. He tried shaking his head some to indicate he didn't want him to. His mother saw him and turned around, grabbing her ex's wrist as he started to step away. "He doesn't want you to leave." His father turned around and looked at his son, lying there helplessly. A lump formed in his throat as he saw Greg shake his head no, for him not to leave.

"You want me to stay?" he asked him. Greg nodded. A smile formed on his father's face. "Thank you," he told his son. Greg attempted a smile but it was hard with the tube in his mouth.

Greg figured he was given another chance in life and his dad deserved to be a part of that new chance. He had a feeling his dad would not disappoint him this time. He looked back at his mom, who was grinning from ear to ear. She was so proud of her son for being able to forgive his father. She knew they would never be the family they were before Dan Sanders started drinking but it was better than nothing.

The doctor came in to see his patient now that he was awake. "Hello all. Nurse Jane said he had woken up again. I've been keeping an eye on your oxygen levels. I think we are going to wean you off the ventilator now. We will try it in trial periods starting now. If all goes well we can remove it completely soon."

Greg was happy with the sound of that. He wanted to be able to find out what was going on in the outside world but he had no way of asking.

"That's great news," his mother said and smiled at him. Greg attempted the smile back again but he felt himself getting tired again. He blinked his eyes as he tried to stay awake.

"It's perfectly okay to sleep, Greg. You still need a lot of rest. You had lost a lot of blood. Most of the fluid around your lungs is gone so that is why we are trying the trials on letting you breathe on your own. But sleep is your best thing for you now. So we will keep the oxygen monitor on you and if it starts to drop to levels I don't like we will put the ventilator back on. In the meantime, feel free to sleep."

Greg didn't find it too hard to follow the doctor's orders as he was already halfway asleep by the time the doctor finished talking.

X x x x

Greg woke up again to nobody being in his room. He was surprised since it seemed to be daytime by the light shining in the room. He still had the tube down his throat. They had not come in to turn the ventilator back on as far as he knew so he hoped they would be removing it soon because it really felt uncomfortable.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone say hi. He turned his head and saw Nick walk in. The last time he saw Nick he had thrown him out in a reversal of what happened almost a year ago to him. He saw the tentative look in Nick's eyes as he entered the room.

"I hope you don't mind me visiting you," he says. Greg shook his head a little to let Nick know it was okay. Greg thought he was at a disadvantage though. He would not be able to respond to anything Nick said and he had a feeling Nick was going to lay his heart out to him and apologize.

"Good because I have some good news to deliver to you. All the charges against you are being dropped by the DA. After what we found in Hennessey's storage shed and then after his attack on you yet again, the DA finally believed everything we had been telling him all along. So you won't have to worry anymore about possibly going to trial or anything like that. You can rest easy knowing you are cleared and that Hennessey is dead."

Greg realized no one else had mentioned him at all, least of all letting him know he was dead. Nick noticed he seemed to sigh in relief. "Did no one tell you he was dead?" He asked him wondering. Greg lifted his hand and made thumbs down motion, indicating no.

"Wow, I can't believe no one told you. Well when we got into your place after your plead for help to Morgan, Hennessey was standing with his gun in hand. He was about to shoot you again but I shot him first. I killed him. I couldn't let him take you away from me," Nick said to him. Greg wondered suddenly if Nick thought he still had a chance with him. He wanted to talk to him but he couldn't.

Nick saw concern in his eyes and realized he must have mistaken what he meant. "Don't worry Greg, I know we will never be a couple. I know about you and Morgan. I think everyone pretty much does now. What I meant is I still value our friendship. I hope we never lose that and even if I damaged it beyond repair, I never want you out of my life completely. The lab would not be the same without you around."

There was so much Greg wanted to say and he was getting frustrated he couldn't talk. Nick could see it too and thought of something suddenly. "Hey, I got an idea. Hold on a moment," Nick said and he suddenly left the room. He came back a few minutes later with his iPad. "Look, do you think you can type what you want to say?" Greg gave him thumbs up with his right hand.

Greg's left arm was pretty immobile due to the bullet wound, so Nick held the iPad sideways to make the keyboard better on the notepad app and let Greg use his right hand to try to type what he wanted to say.

Greg finished after a minute and motioned for Nick to read it. _I don't want to lose our friendship either. We are okay. How does everyone know about Morgan and me?_ Nick smiled at the last question. "G, that girl was worried sick about you. I was worried she was going to pass out on me in fear for you. It's so obvious. She finally confided in me that you two were seeing each other but I figured it out anyway. I'm cool with it. She's a great girl and I know she loves you. If you were to be with anyone else other than me I would be proud for it to be her."

Greg motioned to have the iPad again. He started pushing away at the on screen keyboard and when he was done he turned it towards Nick again. _I'm glad to hear that. But everyone else knows now too? Is Morgan okay with that?_

Nick smiled again. "Well I guess so has to be since she is the one who sort of made it obvious. Its okay, her dad is cool about it and so is Russell. Look, now why don't you just get some more rest. Hopefully soon they will remove that ventilator and you can talk again. All anyone wants is for you to get better now. So now that you know your name is cleared just concentrate on that."

Greg motioned for the iPad one more time. _I am glad to hear I am cleared. I will do my best to get better soon. I hate this tube down my throat and I can't wait until I can be rid of it. Thanks for saving me._ He typed and handed it to Nick.

"Well just get some rest. I know Sara, Russell and Finn are just finishing processing all of the stuff we got out of Hennessey's storage shed. They will be by later to see you, so rest up until then. You deserve it," Nick smiled at him. He felt better just being able to know Greg was okay with him. He should have known since Greg forgave so much faster than he ever did.

Greg tried smiling at him as Nick got up to say goodbye. Greg's eyes followed him as he exited his room. There was a time when he would have given anything for Nick to tell him what he told him the other day but so much had changed in so little time. Now he just looked forward to another visit from Morgan. He hoped next time he saw her he would be able to talk to her and thank her for saving him too. If she had not called when she did, he probably would be dead at his moment.

But mostly he couldn't wait until he was well enough to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her soft, full lips against his. He drifted off to sleep, seeing the blonde haired beauty in his mind.


	25. Chapter 25

Greg had been sleeping when he was woken up by a nurse. He opened his eyes and saw his doctor standing next to her. He was wondering what was going on. Was something wrong with him? Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Morgan and his parents standing behind them. Dr. Morris could see his questioning and slightly worried look in his eyes. "Don't worry Greg. We are here to remove the tube out of your mouth. You have been doing good breathing on your own and your oxygen levels are good. So now you might cough some while we remove this and once out your throat will probably be sore."

Greg didn't care. He was glad he was finally going to be free of it and be able to talk. He guessed the others were there to be able to be with him afterward. The doctor had been right about him coughing while it was being removed. It was the weirdest feeling having that pulled out and hurt a little bit.

Once it was out his throat was sore. The nurse came and let him take his first sip of water in days. It felt weird going down but was nice.

"We are still going to supply you with low levels of oxygen just because your lung is still recovering," Dr. Morris told him as the nurse put the nasal cannula oxygen tube under his nostrils and over his ears. Greg was fine, as long as some big tube was not stuck down his throat. "Now you still have the chest tube. That will remain until I know all the fluid around your lungs is almost gone. Otherwise your stats are looking good. We'll be able to start feeding you soft foods now that you are free of the ventilator. Just don't get too worked up. The nurses will help you with breathing exercises to make sure your lung is healing properly. I'll leave you with your family and friends for a while." The doctor turned to look at them. "If you see him in any signs of distress, use the call button immediately to get a nurse. But I have a feeling he should be okay. Now take care."

The nurse stuck around a little longer properly placing the oxygen tube and then removing the ventilator equipment. Once she was gone Greg's parents walked in with Morgan not far behind them. He smiled at them. "I can talk now," he said but his voice came out raspy and it bothered him to talk some. He coughed a little. "Okay maybe not too much yet," he said softly with a smirk.

"That's okay Honey. We are just glad to see you getting better. We can talk more tomorrow. We just wanted to make sure everything went well when the tube was removed," his mother said to him. His father just nodded. He noticed his father still seemed to awkwardly stand back a little and not say much. He guessed he was still getting used to being in their lives again. Greg could agree that it was odd but nice too.

His eyes traveled over to Morgan who was pushing her hair behind her right ear, looking down. She seemed to be embarrassed almost in the presence of his parents. "Morgan," he called her name in a soft whisper. She looked up at him and smiled seeing him look at her with a smile. He held up his finger and motioned for her to come closer. She looked at his parents who suddenly moved aside for her to get near him.

When she was closest to him he whispered again since it seemed to least bother his throat for now. "I'm glad you're here. I want to thank you in front of my parents for saving my life." She blushed but shook her head.

"No that was Nick. He shot that crazy bastard before he could kill you," she said, trying to diminish her part in it at all. He reached out for her hand and he took it in his.

"If you had not been worried about me and called me when you did, I would have been dead. Your concern for me saved me. If you had not acted when you did Nick would have been too late to shoot Hennessey because he would have already killed me," He brought her hand to his chapped lips and kissed it. "You saved me," he told her.

She seemed to turn ten shades of red seeing as he was showing this affection in front of his parents. "Greg," she said softly, hinting to him that she was embarrassed. He grinned at her. "I've been given another chance at life. I'm not going to hide my feelings anymore."

She realized what he was saying and couldn't disagree and stop him.

They both heard a throat clear. They looked and saw his mother suddenly smile at them. "I think we will come back later and visit you. I am sure Morgan has to go to work soon and she would like to spend some alone time with you before she does. We're just glad to see you are getting better. I love you, see you soon."

Greg waited until they were gone before grinning at Morgan. "Sorry," he said in his slightly hoarse voice. She shook her head as she pulled up the chair closer to the side of the bed. "No, don't be. I guess I was just a little taken back by your sudden admission."

"I meant what I said. I'm not going to take things for granted anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about you when I thought I wouldn't make it. I kept thinking how I didn't want you to mourn over me but I figured you would."

She frowned. "You were right, I would have. But we don't have to think about that now. You are here and getting better, that's all that matters now," she smiled at him. She noticed he yawned and then grimaced. "I think you should still rest some more. You only just got taken off the ventilator. I'll let you be," she said to him as she started to get up.

He clutched her hand, his eyes looking at her pleadingly. "Can't you stay a little longer while I sleep some? Or do you really have to go to work at his early hour?" He said to her knowing it was nowhere near the time she would be working.

She couldn't deny his request. She almost lost him and was glad he asked her to stay. "No, I can stay. I actually have plenty of time so you just get some sleep and I will be right here," she said to him. He smiled and then closed his eyes. She held onto his hand and gazed fondly at him as he fell asleep. She knew things would only get better now.

x

About a week later Greg was well enough to go home. He had not talked much about what went down in his place other than what was necessary to talk about. He hadn't wanted to dwell on that during his recovery in the hospital. Instead he was spending time with his mom and some with his dad and mostly with Morgan. His parents were the ones to bring him home from the hospital since his co-workers were busy with a new high profile murder case.

He still wasn't in the best of shape and his doctor told him he should keep mostly to bed rest for a few more days while he was home. His leg was still healing, as was his shoulder and side. He didn't have enough energy yet to argue with the doctor about rest.

Entering his place, he once again could smell that the cleaners had been there. This time he knew the blood that they had to clean up had been his own and that of Victor Hennessey. He marveled at what a great job they always seemed to do in cleaning a place after so much blood had been left behind.

His parents noticed that he had stopped and was staring at the place where he had been found by Morgan and Nick, almost bleeding to death. His mother put his hand on his good shoulder. "You okay Greg?"

He had not realized he had been standing still, staring at his sofa, where he leaned as he bled out. He finally nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just amazed at how clean everything looks."

"Well we made sure of it. We didn't want you to come home and see anything left behind," his mother said. "Thanks," he said to them. They helped him over to the sofa so he could get off his feet.

He hurt still and it showed on his face when he sat down. "Do you want anything to eat?" His mother asked him. He shook his head. "No, I'm not really hungry right now. I just want to relax."

His father remained standing near the kitchen. He had not talked a lot to his dad since he had been in the hospital. He had been there but they hardly ever really talked. He thought that his dad probably still felt like an outsider. He didn't seem to want to intrude too much into his life after all these years but at this point in time his distance made Greg wonder.

"Dad, you can take a seat. You don't have to stand there," he finally told him. His dad seemed surprised that he had noticed but was glad to be invited to sit down. His mother got up instead and looked into his refrigerator.

"You know, we forgot to buy a few items you might need. Why don't I run to the grocery store and buy a few more things? Dan, you can stay here in case Greg needs any help with anything. I'll be back soon." And just like that the two men were left in the room hardly able to speak a word before she was out the door.

Greg chuckled a little, knowing exactly what his mom was doing. "She's slick," he joked. He looked at his dad who seemed nervous again. "What is it?" Greg finally asked him, wanting to know what was on his mind.

His father looked at him seriously. "I'm humbled in your presence. You have overcome so much and yet have such an incredible attitude about life. You definitely didn't get that from me. That came from your mother. I started drinking when life got me down and then I took out my anger on my family. But you, instead of getting down in your worst times you kept going and then fell in love with a lovely woman. You are a role model for anyone going through rough times."

Greg was shocked by what his father said to him. He had no idea that was the reason he had been so quiet about him. Greg wasn't as great as his father thought he was. He shook his head. "I started drinking after I first got out of jail. It was Morgan and mom that got me to stop but I was not dealing with things as well as you think. I just got lucky that I have such great friends from work and got lucky with Morgan. I never expected to find love at a time like that but it happened and I am grateful for that. Prior to her I have been very unlucky in love. So I am hoping this relationship works out," he told his father.

"Well she is a wonderful girl and I hope it works out between you two."

"I hope so too," Greg said thoughtfully. They remained quiet for another couple minutes. Greg didn't know what to say. He realized his dad was like a stranger to him. He wasn't the same man he remembered. He really had changed.

"Do you think you'll get your job back?" His dad suddenly asked him, taking him out of his thoughts. Greg had thought about that very question a little bit over the last couple days.

"I hope I can. I was cleared of the charges so hopefully I won't have any problems."

"Isn't Morgan's father the Undersheriff?" His dad asked him.

"Yes, but I haven't really talked to him at all. So I don't know where he stands on the issue. I know everyone else thinks I should be able to." He shrugged because he really had no idea what was going to happen. He knew it would be a while yet before he could go back to work anyway. He was already feeling exhausted just from walking from the parking lot to his place and spending this time talking.

"No offense Dad, but I think I'm going to head to my bedroom and lay down. All this medication is wiping me out." His dad helped him to his bedroom and then left him on his own in there.

Greg changed out of his jeans and into some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He gingerly crawled into his bed, lying on his back. He was fast asleep in seconds.

_Greg opened his eyes and saw Joey Whitburn staring at him with dead eyes. He tried to move but he held him down. "You are why I am dead. You should be in prison where you belong," Joey said to him. Greg tried to shake himself free from the dead man but his grip seemed incredibly strong. "No, I didn't kill you," Greg finally yelled. "Oh but you might as well have stabbed me to death. You didn't care that you sent an innocent man to prison." _

_ "The evidence showed that he murdered that girl. I just followed the evidence," Greg defended himself. He heard another voice come near. "Yes, but the evidence showed that you killed Joey here and yet you somehow, with your CSI connections get to be free. My little brother didn't have those connections to save him from prison."_

_ Greg saw Victor Hennessey looming over him now. "You killed Joey not me. That's why you're dead."_

_ Victor brought his face close to Greg's. "And now you got me killed, so how many men have YOU been responsible for killing? And yet you are free. You deserve to die!" Victor yelled at him. He suddenly had a knife in his hand and was going to stab him._

Greg yelled out and suddenly opened his eyes in a panic, sitting up a little. He heard a soothing voice hurray in. "Hey, it's okay. It was just a nightmare." He looked over and saw Morgan come rushing in, sitting on the bed next to him. He looked around the room and saw that it had been a dream. The others were not there but it felt real.

The sudden movement made his body hurt so he lay back down. "Are you okay?" Morgan asked out of concern after seeing him grimace. She had heard him scream and ran in to see him. She had got to his place an hour earlier and his parents had told her that he had been asleep for a while. They left to go back to their prospective hotels to get some sleep and left Greg in her capable hands.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face. "I'll be okay." She watched him and could see the nightmare was bothering me. "You know you can say anything to me." She moved closer to him and lay down next to him.

He looked over at her sweet perfect face gazing at him with concern. He gave a quick sad smile. "Victor Hennessey told me that his brother was innocent and that he should have never gone to prison. He said he set me up like his brother had been set up. In my dream first Joey accused me of being the reason he was killed and then Victor blamed me for his brother's death. He said I deserved to be in prison or dead since I was responsible for so many deaths."

She shook her head. "No, you are not. It is your subconscious messing with you. You just followed the evidence and it pointed to his brother. He killed himself; you are not responsible for him doing that."

He stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know, he was right to some point. I killed Demetrius James, Joey wouldn't have died if he hadn't been with me and maybe Victor's brother wouldn't have killed himself if I had worked the case better."

She sighed. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You're can't be held responsible for those people. They made their own choices, just like you and I do. Stop beating yourself up about this."

He looked over at her, his eyes so sad looking. "I don't know, maybe it is all this medication I'm on making me think like that." She smiled at him and ran her hand through his messy hair. "I am sure it has something to do with it. But I think I know a way to make you feel better," she said with a sly grin.

He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Oh? I wonder what that could be." She moved to get close to him without putting pressure on his injured shoulder. She leaned down and kissed him. He opened his mouth and welcomed her warm tongue inside.

As they kissed he felt his mood changing for the better quickly. After the short make out session, she sat back on her elbow and gazed at him. "You're really a mess."

"What?" he asked, wondering what the heck that meant.

She giggled a little. "I mean, look at you. Your left shoulder is all bandaged up. Your left leg is still in a cast. Your right side is all bandaged up too and you still got some bruising on your face." He frowned at her. "So does that mean you don't want me anymore?" He said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She smiled. "No it just means we can't do much more than kissing. I don't want to hurt you." He had a sly grin cross his face suddenly. "I'm not completely injured," he glanced down at the tenting of the sheets.

She grinned. "Ah, I should have known. You can never get a man's libido down. I think I can assist with that," she said before picking up the sheets and going under.

"At least not this man," he chuckled before he felt her go down on him.


	26. Chapter 26

Her head lay snuggled up against his neck. They had decided to switch sides so she could lay on his right where it was easier to sleep with his good arm around her. She was careful of his badly injured ribs and stitched up wound. She looked up at his face and saw how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Even with the bruises she thought he was beautiful. She wondered why it took her so long to make a move on him. Since the first day he introduced himself to her at the lab and made a slight fool out of himself by his rambling, she thought he was adorable. She grew to admire him more and more as she knew him. She wished she hadn't waited until his life had been turned upside down to really get to know him. But perhaps had all this not happened he would not have opened up so much to her. Maybe it was that being in turmoil that caused him to break down his walls and let her in. Actually she knew that was it. Finding him in his self-destructive phase with the drinking was a side she didn't know existed but now she knew that it was a sleeping bear waiting to be woken.

But so much had happened now and he had his father back in his life and he had her. She knew he was still going to have issues with everything that happened. She knew that guilt would resurface because that was the kind of man he was. But that is what made her love him more.

She heard him groan as he tried to shift a little in his sleep. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. "Did I wake you?" She asked him. He shook his head and yawned.

"No, I just think it's time for some more pain meds. I can feel a little too much of it right now," he admitted. His whole body ached again but especially his shoulder and abdomen.

She moved his arm and slid out from under it. "I'll get your meds. Say, are you hungry too?" She asked him as she stood up, pulling on a robe over her naked body. He nodded. "Okay then stay put and I will get your meds and some breakfast."

Ten minutes later she was coming back into the bedroom and saw him seemingly getting back in bed. "I thought I told you to stay in bed," she said to him in a stern voice.

He stared at her a moment. She was trying to look angry, her hair all messy, cascading down her shoulders as she held a tray of food for him. "You're beautiful," he said with a crooked smile. She tried keeping her angry face on but him calling her beautiful always melted her a little.

"I'm serious, you need your rest. You're in pain and you are up and about?" She tried scolding again.

He held up his hands in defense. "Can't a man use the bathroom once in a while without getting yelled at?"

Now she felt silly. "Of course… sorry." She came over and waited for him to sit up in a comfortable position in bed before placing the tray of food before him.

Greg looked at the plate of food. "This looks good. I didn't know I had eggs and bacon in the fridge." He took a bite of the scrambled eggs and they were perfect.

"I think your mom did the food shopping. I'm going to get my plate…be right back," Morgan said and got up. She was back less than a minute later with her own tray of food. She sat on the bed and ate next to him.

"So, I talked with my dad about your job," she mentioned to him. He looked over at her, surprised. "You did? What exactly did you talk to him about?"

"About you getting your job back. He said he already spoke to the Sheriff and she seems to agree since you were framed for the murder of Joey Whitburn and didn't actually commit a crime there is no reason you should not be able to get your job back," she smiled at him.

"Really? That easy? For some reason I thought there would be more to it," he told her as he took another bite of his bacon.

"Why? You were framed for his murder. You did nothing wrong. You had a psychopath stalking you and trying to kill you. Anything else you did was in self-defense. I know you still feel guilty somehow but you have to stop that. There was nothing you could have done to prevent Joey from being killed. I thought you hardly knew the guy," she said to him, starting to feel like maybe he was holding back something.

"I hardly did know him. I only met him that night. I wasn't even sure anything was going to happen between us but…" he paused, remembering that Joey had been forced to have sex with him by that lunatic and he didn't even remember it. He suddenly lost his appetite. He put down his fork and just looked at his food.

Morgan was trying to read him but he just stared down at his food. Then she remembered what he had told her that Victor had told him happened when he was drugged. That had to be what he was thinking of. She could see it in his eyes, that uncertainty and humility. She reached out and touched his hand. "Hey, are you going to be okay, I mean really?" He nodded his head but kept his eyes low. She didn't believe him 100%. She picked up his tray and moved it to the side, seeing as he didn't seem to be touching his food anymore. She moved in where the tray had been. He looked up at her and she could see the glassiness of his eyes.

She put both of her hands on his face, making him look at her. "You are going to be okay. Maybe you need a little more time but you will move past all this…all the horrible things that happened. Maybe you need to look at the good that came out of his; look you got your father back. But most importantly you got me," she said with a big smile. She earned another crooked smile from him.

He raised his hand and pushed her hair back out of her face. "I do have you, don't I," he said more as a matter of fact. She nodded. He drew his thumb over her cheek. "You might get sick of me saying this one day but you are so beautiful."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think I could ever get sick of it. I love you, Greg." He smiled more brightly now. "I love you too." They kissed.

She drew back. "Now, do you think you can finish breakfast?" He said he could and they ended up finishing their breakfast.

She cleaned up the dishes and came back into the bedroom to see him sitting on the side of the bed, seemingly contemplating getting up. "Do you need help?" She asked him. He looked up at her. "Actually I was thinking about getting in the shower but realized I might need some help." He looked hopefully at her.

"Well I was thinking of taking a shower too. I suppose we could take a joint one," she said coyly. She helped him up and to the bathroom. She helped him get the plastic bag over his cast and step into the shower.

"Good thing your shower is big enough for two people," she smirked. She grabbed the shower head before turning on the water. She knew he had to be careful of getting certain wounds too wet. She noticed he had not said anything since he was completely stripped naked. She had not seen him completely naked since before all this. She saw the fading bruising on his chest. It was not pretty. His shoulder was somewhat bruised around the stitching from the bullet wound. She looked up into his big brown eyes and saw the trust he had for her. "Are you feeling okay? You've been quiet."

"I'm okay. I just took my meds, remember so I might be a little out of it," he shrugged.

She nodded. "Okay, then turn around and let me start with your back." He snickered. "You just want to see my ass," he said as he turned around.

"But such a nice ass it is," she giggled as she squeezed a cheek making him jerk a little. She had the shower head and started spraying water over his head and down his back. She got some shower gel and worked it into his back muscles. She saw the old faded scars that he told her about when he was still in the DNA lab and there was an explosion.

He leaned his head back and let her massage some shampoo into his hair. He was like putty in her hands. He let her take her time with him, carefully being aware of the areas where his stitches were. Once he was all cleaned up, she allowed him to do the same to her. Although she knew he was up to no good when he got the smirk on his face as he worked the shower gel over her breasts, concentrating on her nipples. He leaned down to kiss her as he worked his fingers down to her sweet spot.

"I thought…oh God…I thought you were a little out of it," she breathed heavily as he worked her with his fingers. He hummed against her lips. "Not that out of it to take advantage of this moment," he grinned before taking her even farther.

A few minutes later she was helping him step out of the shower, a huge grin on both of their faces. "I really like showers with you," she laughed. "So do I with you," he smiled as he sat down on the lid of the toilet to let her put new bandages on him.

She finished up the new bandage on his shoulder and moved to the larger wound on his side. His needed new surgery and new stitches to be redone after Victor Hennessey kicked them open. Greg hissed in pain as she put a little pressure on it to tape down the bandage. "Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he told her.

After she finished up they both got dressed and she helped him walk into the living room. He sat down in the recliner chair so he could lean back if he wanted to. He looked tired again. "Did you wear yourself out again with all that activity?" She smirked at him.

"I guess a little. Don't worry, once I am all better I will be able to go at it a lot more," he smiled mischievously.

"Oh I plan on testing you on that in the future." He just laughed and then groaned as his hand went to his side. "Don't make me laugh too much either. It still makes me hurt."

There was a knock at his door. Morgan went to answer it. It was Nick and Sara. She let them in. "Is Greg awake?" Sara asked as she came in.

"I'm right here," he said waving them down from his chair. Sara went over and gave him a light hug. Nick came over and looked at Greg. Greg smiled and held out his hand. Nick shook it and smiled back. He was glad they could still be friends.

They all sat down. "How are you feeling Greg?" Sara asked him. He glanced at Morgan knowingly and then turned to the elder CSI's. "I'm doing pretty well. I just get tired pretty easily with the meds and all. But I am healing. Hopefully in a couple more weeks I can go back to work light duty."

"Ecklie said you could go back to work? That's great!" Nick exclaimed. Greg looked at Morgan again and said, "Well it helps I am in good with the boss' daughter." Morgan made a sour face at him at first but then smiled.

Sara smiled at him. "Well I for one am thrilled that you will be getting your job back. We knew all along you could never kill anyone. I'm just glad that guy is dead so you don't have to worry at all about him anymore. You don't even have to worry about a trial."

"Yeah, that is nice. I am glad for that too. So I never really found out, just how many pics did he have of me? I mean how long was he stalking me?" he asked them.

"It looked like it had been a few months. The first picture seemed to date back to four months ago. He seemed to pick it up within the last two weeks before he grabbed you and Joey Whitburn and framed you for his murder," Sara told him.

"Yeah and he seemed to do his history on you too. He printed up newspaper articles that mentioned you, especially the James case. I think the thing that really showed he wanted you dead were his marking red x's through your face in some photos. I'm just glad Morgan was concerned enough for you to realize something was wrong. If it was not for her calling you I don't think we would have made it in time," Nick said to him.

Greg glanced at Morgan and noticed she looked down. "Well by talking to her she made you to be the big hero."

"Nah, I just shot the crazy bastard before he could kill you. But the timing was due to you, Morgan," Nick said, giving her the credit she deserved.

"Well I just am glad I did. Otherwise we might not be sitting here with you right now," she said to Greg. They locked eyes for a few seconds.

Nick and Sara looked at each other and felt a little uncomfortable. They could clearly see these two were in love. Nick felt that twinge of jealousy again but knew he lost his chance and after everything Greg had been through, he was just happy that he was happy.

Nick cleared his throat. "So how long are you parents sticking around?" He asked to break the awkwardness.

Greg turned his head, breaking his gaze. "I think they will be heading back later this week. I think they just want to make sure I can get around on my own without any issues. I'm still pretty sore and with my bad left shoulder and needing crutches still for my leg, it can be a little difficult getting around. But I am pretty much staying home until I am well enough. For once I agree with my doctor in needing to rest. I guess with everything that has happened in the last month, I just feel exhausted. But this way I hope to be ready to rock and roll when I get the okay to go back to work. I've missed it."

"We've missed you. Everyone at the lab has but everyone wants you to get better too before you come back. So take all the time you need. We just wanted to stop by to see you at home and make sure you are okay. But I can clearly see you are in good hands," Sara quipped as she smiled at Morgan.

"Yes just get back to your old self so we can catch the bad guys again," Nick said with a laugh.

Greg smiled. "I plan on it."

They said their goodbyes and then Morgan walked them to the door to let them out. When she came back into the room she noticed Greg had leaned back in the recliner and closed his eyes.

"Are you comfortable enough there?" She asked him, figuring he was going to take a nap. He just nodded. "I'm going to let you sleep and I'll work on some paperwork from here on my laptop," she said to him. He opened his eyes and motioned with his finger for her to come closer. He snuck a kiss in before closing his eyes again. "I love you," she heard him say. She smiled as she gazed at him lovingly as he fell asleep.

"I love you too." She knew in time he would be healthy again and then maybe they could discuss what the future held for them as a couple. She had a feeling it was going to be a good one.

The End

* * *

_A/N -I really hope you all enjoyed this. Every once in awhile I have to have a story that is not Nick/Greg as a couple. But those of you who love them I think I have an idea brewing for a new one to come in the next month or two._

_Please review!_


End file.
